Why Won't Anyone Listen To Me?
by sign144
Summary: Let's say that Alice didn't wait for Bella to jump in New Moon but decided to take matters into her own hands. What will she find back in Forks? How will Edward react? Does Jacob even stand a chance? Read and find out. Reviews are welcomed and wanted
1. Matters To Take Care Of

**So this is my take on New Moon if Alice had have decided to not wait for Bella to jump but went back earlier. You know that she wouldn't have let things get as far out of hand as Bella and Edward did. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

**Matters To Take Care Of**

**Alice's POV**

"I don't care Jazz." I huffed. "I know the difference between right and wrong just as much as he does and this is definitely wrong."

"Alice, we all agreed to respect Edward's decision." Jasper tried to calm me. I was amazed that he didn't use his special gift to achieve his goal but just his voice. Although in all fairness it really didn't take much more than just his presence to calm me better than any emotional manipulation ever could.

"I respected his wishes for two months now and look what has happened." I told him. "He up and runs out on all of us like we have the plague, Esme is crying almost every night or at least she would be if she could actually cry, you are more depressed than I have ever seen you and that is saying a lot, and I lost my best friend. Even Rosalie is upset. Although I think that has more to do with the new size of her room than with missing Bella or Edward."

Jasper came up and wrapped his arms around me and leaned his forehead against mine. "I know how much you loved Bella but this is not your choice to make. Edward decided we should leave and we all agreed. You know how guilty I feel for you loosing Bella but running back to Forks against his wishes isn't going to bring Edward back."

"The hell you say." I knew Jasper was starting to feel my anger but I didn't care. "When I get there and prove that he was a complete idiot for ever leaving her then he will have no choice but to come back."

"What if she has moved on as he wanted?"

"Are you on something?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You felt their love. You have felt Edward the last month and a half that he was here. Do you really think you can just get over something like that in a matter of weeks? Is that how long it would take you to get over me if something happened and I was no longer with you?"

"Alice, now you're just being silly. Of course it would take longer than a few weeks to get over you." He kissed me. "I don't think I could ever get over you and I wouldn't want to but this isn't about us. It's about them."

"I know and trust me when I say that both of them will be happier for my interfering. I have a nack for knowing these things."

"Alice Cullen, have you been looking at Bella's future?"

I couldn't hide my face fast enough for Jasper not to pick up on the guilt that rose from inside me. "Just a little. Barely even enough to mention."

"Alice you promised." Jasper fell on the bed.

"Well, he promised to love her and that made me love her too." I pouted. "She was like my sister Jazz; you don't just turn your back on that."

"I know, I know but you still said that you wouldn't. What if Edward had saw?" He asked

"I'm not stupid." I rolled my eyes. "I only did it while he was hunting and then after he left."

"But how did you stop him from seeing what was in your head?

"I became fluent in ancient Egyptian." I smiled. "It is like the only language he doesn't know."

"You are the sneakiest vampire I know. I don't even think Rose has anything on you." He just shook his head. "Well, I guess since you've already looked…"

"So you agree that we need to go back?" I cut him off.

"I didn't say that, but I guess you do know more about what is happening there then the rest of us."

"Exactly!" I started hoping from foot to foot. "And I know that we are needed there."

"So what happens when Edward comes back and all of us are back in Forks?" Jazz asked.

"I am not talking about all of us heading back." When would he ever be on the same page as me? "I'm just talking about you and me."

"Alice, I really don't think that is a good idea." He closed his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Have you forgotten two months ago? Bella's birthday party? Me trying to eat her instead of that ridiculously huge cake you bought?"

"Of course. What you think I'm the only vampire with amnesia?" Sometimes he could be so slow. It was a good think I loved him or else we might have way more problems. "But as you pointed out that was two months ago and Bella already said that she forgave you so I don't see what the problem is."

"And what if I can't control myself without Edward there to throw himself between us." He looked so sad.

"You can, I know it, remember." I said smiling and tapping my head. "Besides if worst comes to worst then I'll just throw you across the room."

"Thanks dear." He just shook his head at me again. "And if we do this then what are you going to tell the others?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep."

"You are just going to what? Saying you're going hunting and not come back for like weeks or maybe even months?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not. No one would believe that." I lightly punched him in the arm. "We are just going to leave tonight while everyone is busy."

"While everyone is busy?" Jasper looked as confused as a stray little puppy.

"You know….bbbuussyy." I said slowly hoping he would get the point.

"You mean while everyone else is…."

"That is exactly what I mean. Jazz it doesn't help to be the only two left in the house that can tell what is going to happen or what is happening and not take advantage of it." I told him. "Look it worked for Edward when he left and it will work for us too. Trust me by 2:15 am no one in this house will be noticing what we are doing." I smiled again.

"Somehow that seems so wrong. Taking advantage of a moment like that for you little plan." I closed his eyes. "Wait so does that mean we won't be busy?" His eyes shot open.

"Men." I rolled my eyes at him. "We have plenty of time to take care of that before everyone is distracted okay?"

"I guess but this still seems wrong somehow." He leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just trust me." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"You know I do." Was all he said.

Was there any wonder why I loved him? Who else would trust me so completely with only my word that this was for the best. Certainly not my pig-headed, stubborn, always thinking the worst, overly protective brother. How many times did I tell him that this was the worst idea in the world? That our leaving wouldn't help Bella but did he listen to me? No. He just ran off and made up his mind and now look at the lengths that I am going to have to go to so that I can make this right. Dragging my poor Jasper back to the scene of his crime, leaving poor Esme with two less of her children, and that is not even counting what I am seeing with Bella. This is going to be the hardest thing I have done; putting this family back together but I know it will be worth it.

As we hung out with the rest of the family that night they could tell that something wasn't quite right. It was Jasper's doing really. He just can't act especially when he is nervous and sending out anxiety to everyone in the room. I swear Esme dusted the whole house three times, Carlisle re-read his class notes ten times, and Rose got up and looked in the mirror so many times she finally just took it off the wall and carried it with her to the couch. The only one that seemed un-affected by Jasper's mood was Emmett but that could be because he was watching a football game and with Emmett and sports it's always hard to tell if he is aggressive because of Jasper or just the game. If there was one career that he would be great at it would definitely be football. I swear if I saw him standing on the other team I wouldn't try to run past him.

The evening started to wind down around twelve with everyone heading off to their respective rooms. Jasper and I quickly ducked into our own room and started to pack. I was still unsure if I should leave a note or not. I didn't see Edward coming back before us but I did see him calling and I knew that if he heard what we were doing it was not going to be pretty. I finally decided that the less anyone knew the better, but I had to tell Esme something. I pulled out a lovely piece of stationary and began to write.

_Dear Family,_

_Jasper and I had a small errand to run that will probably take quite awhile. I don't want you to worry and we will check in as soon as possible. Trust us and know that we love you very much. It is because of all of you that we are doing this. We aren't off to find Edward. He made his bed and he is just going to have to sleep in it or at the very least stand by it all night. I know that this hurts you, especially you Esme, and I am so sorry for that but if we can succeed then maybe things can get back to the way they were and Edward will come home on his own. Take care and we love you all._

_Alice and Jasper_

I stuck it plainly to the mirror of my dressing table knowing that would be the first place Rosalie stopped and waited. It was almost time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked coming up behind me.

"Absolutely." I told him. "We are the only two people that can do this. I know we can make this right or die trying."

"Die trying?" he asked with a scared look on his face.

"Not exactly die. I swear Jazz sometimes you take me so literal." It was my turn to shake my head at him. "You know I just mean that we won't go down without a fight and trust me it is going to be a fight."

"Is Bella doing that bad?" The guilt was back in his eyes.

"Yes she is, but I am more concerned with those around her." I told him. "It is going to be an uphill battle. Good thing you're use to battles right dear?" I smiled up at him.

"Very funny." He said dryly. "You know how much I hate talking about those days."

"I was just trying to distract you from the look in your eyes." I touched his hand.

"I can think of a better way to distract me." He leered at me.

"Always with the dirty mind aren't you?"

"At least I'm not as bad as Emmett?" He laughed.

"That is true. I don't know how Rose takes it."

"Would you like me to tell you?" He laughed harder this time. "Trust ME when I say you don't want to know."

I pushed him down on our bed. "Oh I do, I do." And with that we began our own distraction.

* * *

"Jazz, it's time." I pushed him off the bed.

"You couldn't have just said so without the animation?" His voice drifted from the floor.

"Well, who told you to fall?" I leapt off the bed myself heading toward the door.

"For the last time, are you sure?" Jasper's hand stopped mine as it reached for the doorknob.

"Absolutely. True this is going to be hard and a little dangerous, but mostly it is going to be so much fun." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, I hope Bella and Edward know what's coming for them." He said bending down to grab our bags.

"Not yet, but they will soon and it is going to be great." I told him with a huge smile on my face.

He just leaned down and dropped a light kiss on my lips. "Hurricane Alice strikes again."

* * *

_AN: Hope you like it. I might deviate from the NM story just a little in the next chapter but I think it will be lots of fun when Alice gets back._

_Let me know what you're thinking. I always look forward to any reviews_.


	2. Lost and Found

I know it took me a little while to get this one out but it was harder than I thought I would be. Sometimes it is just so hard to make depression funny. I finally just decided to let the story tell it's self and see where I end up. I hope you like it and the best way to let me know how you feel is with a review. Every writer loves them and I am no different. I do thank those that have made this one of your favorite stories just after one chapter. I hope I did you happy.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

Lost and Found

**Bella's POV**

Home again. I didn't think I could grow to hate some place so much in such a short amount of time. In the last two months this has become my haven and my hell. There are so many memories here and as much sense as it would make for me to leave I just can't. Besides he once told me that I didn't play smart anyway.

I didn't like thinking about him, about the family I once had and had thought would be mine for always. It just hurt too much. It was like my whole middle had been pulled out with a tractor. There was so many times that I just couldn't breathe, but I was doing my best to hide it. I knew I had to. Every since Charlie had called Renee to come and take me to Jacksonville I knew that I had to do something if I wanted to stay here.

Part of me wanted to be here just in case he changed his mind. I know that he won't but I can't help torturing myself with what ifs. What if he realizes that he made a mistake? What if he decides he does love me? What if I could change and be good enough for him? Just way too many what ifs to continue thinking about and yet I can't seem to stop myself.

As I turn onto my street I see another truck in our drive. Great this is just what I need. Why would Charlie invite over company? He had been so good about staying home just in case. I think he keeps expecting me to go all catatonic again. Like that would help. I would still wake up alone with my whole life basically gone.

I am so close to the house but I am really tempted to just keep driving. If only I had some place else to go. I feel the tears start to hit my eyes. I use to have places to go. I use to have friends and family and people that loved me and enjoyed my company. One person ruined that. One person took that away from me. And now I was alone.

I still had Charlie and Renee although she was really far away. I had school and work and I had made a promise. A one-sided promise but it was there. With that thought I pulled my truck to a stop in front of my house. I jumped out once again glad that I hadn't allowed him to buy me the car he always wanted. I had gotten rid of almost everything that reminded me of him but it would have been hard to box up a motor vehicle.

"Dad, I'm home." I called not looking forward to who ever happened to be here.

"Bella." Charlie called back from the kitchen. "Come in and say hi."

I had been hoping to escape up to my room and not have to put on another fake smile but it looked like that was not going to work. I turned toward our kitchen pulling my emotions into myself and plastering my best "I'm okay smile" on my face and walked in.

Billy Black and his son Jacob were lounging with Charlie in the kitchen. I could see that they had brought him Harry Clearwater's fried fish again. Thank God, I thought, at least now I don't have to cook.

"Bella I wanted you to say hi to Billy and Jacob here. They came up for a little while but I talked Billy into hanging out to watch the game." Charlie explained.

"Hi Billy. Hi Jacob." I said really hoping that I wouldn't have to stay down here and try to act entertaining while some stupid game was playing in the background.

"Hey Bella." Jacob smiled at me. "Long time no see."

"Yeah I know." I looked back toward Jacob. "I've been busy."

"I heard." He looked down quickly. Great, I now know that my tragedy has made it all the way to La Push the local Indian reservation. Was there anyone that didn't know that I hadn't been enough for the only person I could ever love?

I couldn't take anymore. "I have lots of homework." I lied hoping that no one noticed. "I'll be in my room." I said turning to leave.

"Bella, why don't you stay down here with us and watch the game?" Charlie asked quickly.

"I wish I could but like I said lots to do." I ran for the steps before he could say anymore.

I reached my room only to hear someone heading up behind me. Why would Charlie follow me up? He knew that I wasn't in the mood to converse with anyone. Was he trying to be funny? Besides the Black's were more his friend then mine anyway. I did like Jacob but I still couldn't imagine spending a whole evening with him. Sitting there wearing my fake smile and acting like everything was alright would be too much.

I turned to face Charlie prepared to let him have it for even thinking that I would come back downstairs and found myself looking straight into Jacob's chest.

"Whoa Jake, did you grow again?" I asked completely forgetting that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Yep, I'm almost six-five now." He smiled a crooked smile at me. My now dead heart skipped a beat. It wasn't the same crooked smile that I had loved but it was so close that I couldn't take it. My body started to tremble. Before I knew it I was sitting on my bed and Jacob was sitting right beside me. I didn't remember getting there and I knew that Charlie wasn't the only one that wouldn't approve but at that moment I didn't care.

"Your still hurting aren't you." It sounded more like a statement then question but I found myself answering all the same.

"No I'm fine." I lied again.

"Sure, sure." He leaned back on my bed look as comfortable as if he was sitting back at his house. "Most people that are fine normally almost pass out in hallways."

"I didn't almost pass out." I flustered.

"Bells, if I hadn't been there then you would have fallen forward and probably hit your head on the floor." He insisted.

"You say that I that isn't a normal day for me." I quipped. "With my luck I would have probably ended up going head first down the stairs."

"Yeah that's all you need." He chuckled. "I don't think Charlie could take it if you broke your leg again."

I stopped breathing. He didn't know that James had been the one to break my leg. I slowly looked down to the scar on my arm remembering how it could have been so much worse or so much better. Someone had saved me then or damned me depending on how you looked at it. That had been back when he had cared. Maybe if he hadn't saved me then he never would have left me. I didn't know.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bum you out." Jake took my hand and started rubbing it slowly.

"It's okay." I let down my guard. "I'm not the best company these days."

He just smiled. "But what else is new?"

I knew Jacob was joking but I couldn't bring myself to smile. I didn't think I would ever smile naturally again. My smiled left with my heart and now I was just a shell of who I had been.

"So other than you fictitious homework, what else do you have to do?"

"What makes you think my homework is fictitious?" I asked taken aback. I knew I had lied and I was pretty sure that Charlie had known I was lying but Jacob and I hadn't spent that much time together so how had he known I was lying.

"Please Bella. Animals lie better than you and they can't even talk." He shook his head at me. "I could have been back on the rez and still known you were lying."

"That's not true."

"See you were lying right there." He pointed to me. "You even know that I'm telling the truth."

"Fine." I huffed. I did know he was right but it just seemed wrong that this boy that I have seen all of twice could tell that I was lying. "Did you want something special or just to let me know that I was a horrible liar?"

"Are you mad?" Jake looked so amused that it only served to make sure that I was mad.

"What do you think?" I stared at him with the hardest look I could muster.

"I think that is the most emotion that I have seen out of you in the last few months." He told me with a smile and then he looked down quickly. "I also think you look kinda cute when you're mad."

"How would you know how emotional I have or haven't been over the last few months?" Charlie must have told his father I thought. One of these days he was going to have to learn to keep his mouth shut. "Has Charlie been telling tells?"

"Not exactly." He looked so sheepish that I almost felt sorry for taking my first emotional outburst since he left out on him.

"Then what?"

"Well…." He hedged. "I have kinda….only in a small sense…..just because I knew how….it's so hard to say…"

"Just spit it out Jake." I had no idea what he was trying to say but I knew that it couldn't be all that good.

He took a deep breath. "I have been watching out for you." At least he knew to look rightfully guilty.

"You have been watching out for me?" I asked a little shell shocked.

"Just recently." He smiled shyly at me.

"Why?" I really couldn't believe him. "When….How?"

"I don't sleep much." He looked away and if I hadn't been so distracted by his statement I would have noticed that there was more to that. "I find myself outside your house most night."

All he did was just remind me of the last person that I knew that didn't sleep. He had spent most night at my house too only he had spent them in this room with me. He had held me and made promises to me and told me he loved me and he had walked away. What was it with boys and there need to be at my house when they couldn't sleep.

Wait, my mind suddenly stopped and I sat straight up in my bed. What did he just say? He didn't sleep. What did he mean that he didn't sleep? A year ago I would have just thought that he meant he had insomnia but now I wasn't sure. I turned on him and stared at him so quickly it took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

Jacob felt me start and he turned to me too. "What is it Bella?" He stiffened and stared looking around as if trying to feel out if there was any danger here.

It was just like he use to do. That protective instinct. I watched how his face changed into such a serious look. It looked achingly familiar. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. They were the same dark color as mine but could that just be a mask. Was it that he just needed to feed the same as he use to? His temperature and the texture of his skin felt wrong to, but what other explanation could there be? Was I surrounded my monsters and angels everywhere?

"Bella what is going on?" Jacob asked looked a little worried that maybe I had finally cracked up.

"Jake if I ask you something do you promise not to think that I have lost my mind?" I asked pretty sure that I had in fact completely lost every part of my mind.

"Sure Bella, whatever it is I will understand." He said calmly placing his large hands on top of mine and holding them to his face.

"Are you a vampire?" I knew how it must sound but I had to know.

I wasn't prepared for his reaction. Looking back I should have been. Yes he had promised not to think I was crazy but he hadn't promised not to freak out at the ridiculous question. How often does someone ask you such a crazy thing? One minute I was holding his face and the next I was face down on my mattress.

Jake had gotten up so fast I didn't have time to react. Of course that only strengthened my belief that he was a vampire and I had somehow just missed it. I wondered if Billy knew. I thought back to how he had tried to warn me last year about him and now his son was exactly the same. I looked up to find Jacob staring down at me with the hardest, scariest expression that I had ever seen or at least in the top three.

"How could you think such a thing?" He almost growled at me. "That I would be a stupid, smelly, heart-breaking bloodsucker. What kinda person do you think I am?"

"It all makes sense." I told him shrugging. "All though I didn't expect your reaction to be so upset. If you're worried that I'll tell I can assure you that I won't."

"Of course you wouldn't." He continued to look at me harshly. "You have so much experience keeping that kind of secret, don't you?"

He knew. He knew about them, but when had that happened. Last year he had been so sure that the stories of his ancestors had been just that; stories. But it was there in his eyes. He knew the truth. I didn't know what to say. It all became so overwhelming and I started crying.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry." Jacob sat back down next to me putting his arm around me and rubbing my back. It felt good, wrong somehow if he really was a vampire, but good. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just couldn't believe that I would be like them." He shuttered.

"You know now don't you?"

"Yes, I know now." He said quietly.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that." He sounded so sad. "Just know that I didn't mean to upset you."

"Okay." I told him. "But if you aren't a vampire then why can't you sleep and why are your eyes so dark?"

"First of all, my eyes have always been dark Bella." He looked even sadder. "You have seen me before today you know."

"I know but I guess I didn't notice." How had I not noticed, I thought.

"Secondly, do you know how many people can't sleep? Hundreds. Thousands." He smiled.

"Sorry if I offended you." I told him.

"It's okay." He shrugged again. "I guess it's cool that you didn't freak out or anything."

I pulled away. Somehow sitting here in my room, on my bed with Jacob's arm around me felt wrong. Like I was cheating somehow. I hated that he was the one that left me for "distractions" unknown and I felt like I was the one cheating but I did.

"Listen," Jake started taking my face into his oversized hands. "I know you're going through a lot right now but I just wanted you to know that you can count on me. Whatever you need, just ask."

"Why?"

"Because…" He smiled crookedly again. "We're friends aren't we?"

I couldn't help but smile back and this time it almost felt normal and natural. "Sure Jake. I guess we are."

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

"Something is wrong." I sat up swiftly in the car seat.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked grabbing my hand and never taking his eyes off the road.

"We have to hurry." I told him trying to calm my nerves. "It might be too late, but we have to hurry."

"Alice, what did you see?" This time he did take his eyes off the road. "Was it Bella or Edward?"

"Bella"

"What happened?" He asked sounding just as nervous as I felt.

"She just disappeared."

* * *

_AN: I think this turned out better than I had planned when I sat down at my computer. Let me know what you think._

_On a great note I am off to write chapter 3. Has Alice finally made it back? How will Bella react_?


	3. Guess Who's Back

I finally got this one done. I swear I rewrote it like five times, but I like the way it came together. Thanks to all that I have sent out a review. They make my heart sing. Good, bad, or indifferent it lets me know if I am doing the story justice. Thanks to all that have made this one of their favorites that means so much to me.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Guess Who's Back?

**Alice's POV**

"Why does it have to be the window Alice?" Jasper asked looking a little exasperated with me. He had no sense of theater.

"Jazz, Edward always climbed into her room." Why did I always have to tell him the obvious? "He said she kept it open just for him."

"But you aren't Edward, your Alice."

"But we are both Cullen's so it's all the same thing." I explained.

Jasper just shook his head at me. He always does that when he doesn't understand something I am doing but I love him because he almost never stops me. Just like right now. I knew he didn't understand but he stood back and let me climb the tree next to Bella's house. He just looked up at me with patient love in his eyes……hold on. Why was he standing back?

"Aren't you coming?"

"I think not." He called quietly up to me.

"Why not?"

"The last time Bella saw me I was crazed with trying to take a bite out of her." I told me. "Add in the fact that you are about to jump into her room and give her a heart attack I think it would be best if I stayed down here. I don't think we want her thinking that I came back to finish off the job."

"But I told you that she wasn't mad about that." I jumped down and faced him. "And I am not about to give her a heart attack."

"I know you said she wasn't mad but that still doesn't mean that I need to go climbing into her bedroom at whatever time in the night it is." He leaned in and kissed me. "And she is human Alice and you are going to scare her. Her heart hasn't stopped so a heart attack is a distinct possibility."

"Well, if I do then we just have to change her so that she doesn't die and that will end up bringing my mule-headed brother back that much sooner." I smiled at him and turned toward the house again.

I had been so scared when Bella had disappeared from my vision a few hours ago I thought as I climbed up to her room. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't know if she was hurt or if it was something worse. I am sure that if Jasper hadn't been sending calming waves to me I would have just jumped out of the car and ran here. Not that I would have gotten here any faster but I hated being stuck in that car searching my vision waiting for her to reappear. I still don't know why she had faded from my view but when she came back it was like when I had first saw the Cullen's in my vision, relief. I couldn't wait to put my arms around her and just make sure that she was okay.

I knew that she wasn't though. My visions were getting harder to watch. The depression and despair was nothing like the Bella I had known. Sure she had never been the jump up and down cheerleader type but she also wasn't this stay at home and do nothing person either. I told him that leaving her would be a mistake but did he listen to me? Absolutely not. You would have thought that he had learned his lesson where Bella and my visions were concerned last year. I had told him he would fall in love with her and not be able to leave her and he had been just as stubborn then to prove me wrong. Yet who was the one wallowing in misery god only knew where and who was the one trying to pick up the picks. And he was the one that always said to never bet against me. How stupid was he?

Maybe I should have argued harder. Thrown in how much she attracted danger more. Or forced a vision of her doing something stupid but he was so set that we were the biggest threat to her. Like we went out and found James and had him stalk her just to get her out of our lives. I mean who would have thought of something like that? Rosalie probably but even she wouldn't have hurt Edward in the process. She would have done it after we left. Yep, that sounded more like her.

Still Edward should have known how much Bella needed us. It was just as much as we needed her and we would be back together again. I don't care if I have to threaten to kill her myself. But I had a plan and as long as it worked then my family would be back together soon. All of them that idiot brother included. Yes this would work because if it didn't then things could get a whole lot worse.

I reached her room but her window was closed. Why was it closed? I pushed it up to get it to open but it didn't budge. Could she have it locked? Didn't she want Edward back? I scanned my visions and came back with a resounding yes. I tried again. I could have sworn that Edward said that he climbed into this one. I tried again one last time but nothing. I could see Bella lying in her bed but she hadn't noticed me.

"I think it's locked." I called down to Jasper.

"Maybe she isn't expecting anyone anymore." He called back.

That was completely not what I wanted to hear. "So what do I do now?"

"I know it goes again your _theatrical _instincts but you could come down and just knock on her door tomorrow." He said.

"That's it." I jumped down quickly. "Jazz you are a genius."

"I am." He looked at me strangely. "What did I say?"

"The door." I jumped up and down. Why didn't I think of that? I headed around to the front of the house.

"The door?" He asked moving after me. "What about the door?"

"I know where the key to the door is." I reached up to pull the spare key out.

"You are going to break into the chief of police's house?"

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not breaking in if you have the key."

"Alice I really think this is a bad idea. Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow." He looked so worried.

"Jazz, what happens if I lose her again?" I asked seriously. "We are here now and you know how they say there is no time like the present so stop worrying. What could go wrong?"

"Chief Swan could be awake and see you. You might go into the wrong room." He folded his arms across his chest. "And there is still the possibility of a heart attack."

"First I would see if Charlie was awake, second I have been in the house before so I know which room is hers, and lastly we already came up with a solution for the heart attack." I crossed my arms to mimic him.

"Alice you keep joking about the heart attack but if she did really have one and you tried to change her do you really think you wouldn't kill her? Or that Edward wouldn't be extremely upset?" He looked so serious. I knew that this was hard for him but he was here just for me. He was such a great man.

"Jazz, calm down. I am not going to give her a heart attack nor am I going to change her." I leaned into him. "Edward won't be upset and everything will work out. Trust me."

"Fine but I'm still staying out here." He kissed me.

"Okay." I moved toward the door but stopped abruptly. "Hey Jazz, do you smell that?"

"What Alice?" He walked closer to me and then he stopped too. "Yeah I do. What is that?"

"I don't know but my nose hates it and it getting stronger the closer I get to the door." I said as I walked to the door and turning the key. "Wow it is even stronger in the house. What is that?"

"I don't know but I don't like the idea of your going in there alone." He was by my side in a flash. "Let's wait until tomorrow and then we can investigate."

"No I'm going in." I closed my eyes concentration on the house in front of me. "I don't see anything inside but Bella and Charlie. I'll be fine."

"Alright but I'm going around to Bella's window. If you need me just open it up and I'll be there." He disappeared around the side of the house.

Okay I could do this. I had come this far and it was only a little bit further. I stepped inside and closed the door. The smell was so strong and it was the worst smelling thing I had ever smelled. It was worse than running across an animal that had been dead for a week. If my eyes could still make tears I believe I would be crying from the stench of it. I moved up the stairs walking as swiftly as I could not to wake up Charlie. I knew he was a sound sleeper from Edward but you never could be too careful.

I paused outside Bella's room. The smell was almost worse here. Could that be possible? What had she done? And more importantly what had she had in her house?

I raised my hand to her doorknob and again paused. Jasper's words came back to me quickly. I didn't think I would really give her a heart attack but I knew that I would scare her. There was no getting around that. It had been months since she had seen any of us and it would be a shock but Bella had one of the quickest minds when it came to these kinds of situations. I mean think of how well she handled finding out Edward was a vampire, meeting our family, or that whole thing with James. She didn't even freak out when Jasper tried to bite her so this should be no big deal.

With that thought I opened the door and walked in and was knocked back by the smell. For a second I couldn't see it was so strong but I pulled myself together and walked over to her bed. She looked so peaceful I was a little scared to wake her. She did need her sleep and I was sure that she hadn't been getting enough. I didn't my vampire sight or my visions to notice the dark circles under her eyes or the fact that she had lost weight.

She was tossing a little in her sleep and moaning something about not me but I couldn't make out anything else coming out her mouth. Probably a nightmare, which made sense I guess. We had left her all alone and who knew what had happened while we were gone. I hadn't seen anything horrible but I hadn't been looking as much as I use to thanks to Edward and his insane orders. My anger flashed for a second. Her she was wasting away while that ridiculous imbecile that I called a brother was off….what…wasting away himself. Man, people could be stupid. Good thing I was here.

"Bella" I called. "Bella wake up."

She didn't move. Maybe I wasn't loud enough. I was sure that I used my normal human voice but maybe I was talking in vampire tones.

"Bella" I said louder. "It's Alice, wake up please." You could never be too polite.

Still nothing. I rushed over to the window and opened it looking for Jasper. He was there in an instant.

"She won't wake up, Jazz." I called down a little flustered. What if something was really wrong with her? What if whatever caused the stench had done something to her?

"It is late at night, Alice, maybe she had a long day." He was climbing into her window. "Tomorrow is looking better and better."

"No Jazz, we are already here." I told him firmly. Honestly if he mentioned tomorrow one more time I might just throw him out this window.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked sitting on the ledge.

"I'll try again." I said walking over to her bed. "How hard can it be to wake up on human?" I chuckled.

Two things happened at once. First, Bella stirred in her bed and turned toward her window and opened her eyes and then Jasper, in an attempt to calm her down, smiled and waved at her. Before I could do or say anything Bella let out what had to be the loudest most blood curdling scream I had ever heard. Jasper sprung out of the window and I ran vampire speed to her closet. I knew that scream would wake up Charlie and like half the neighborhood. I had to hand it to her though; I didn't know she had the pipes.

I heard Charlie open the door quickly. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked a little worried but his voice had a touch of sadness to it. Almost as if this had happened before.

"I thought I saw something." She sounded farther away than her bed. I opened the door slightly. She was leaning against the window looking out. I wonder if she could still see Jasper or had he disappeared back to the car.

"Bella, this has got to stop." Charlie was saying; the worry being completely replaced by the sadness. "I thought you were getting better."

"This wasn't the same." Bella sounded so sad. There wasn't the smallest hint of the old Bella in the voice I was hearing.

"Well, we'll see." He sounded so resigned I wanted to jump out of the closet and wrap my arms around both of them. "Why don't you go back to sleep." I could hear him pause and his foot fall lead me to believe he was headed back to the door. "Hey why is your window open anyway? I thought you told me you closed it all the time now."

"I..I..got hot." I heard her falter.

"In November?"

"I can't explain it but I'll close it." I heard the window close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked her again.

"Fine, dad. Go back to sleep." She sounded like she was ushering him out even though I hadn't heard her feet move.

"Sure. Call if you need anything." With that I heard her door close.

I waited making sure that I heard Charlie close his door trying to figure out when the best time would be to make my way out of the closet. More than ever Jaspers idea that I would give her a heart attack seemed plausible. We had already scared her once tonight and I wasn't sure how much more she could take. But before I could move I heard the window open once more. I leaned out to see what she was doing.

"Edward…….Edward?" Bella whispered. She sounded so hesitate. "Jasper?"

I moved out of the closet then. "No Bella, it's just me." I smiled a little lopsided and waited hoping that she really didn't have a heart attack. She was a little too close to the window to pass out right now.

We stood there staring at each other for longer than I would have liked. I hadn't seen her in so long and I had missed my best friend but I also didn't want to scare her any more. I went against my instincts and let her take the lead. I could see so much in her eyes. Confusion, betrayal, hurt, love, joy, and happiness. I knew I had hurt her just as much as Edward when we left. I didn't even say goodbye. It hadn't been my fault but she had to have felt that I had betrayed her as much as Edward. For the first time I realized that she might not be happy to see me.

I was getting ready to say something but before I could a huge smile spread across her face and she threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me so soundly that for a moment I felt a little fragile in her embrace.

"Well that's not quite the reception that I was expecting, but I'll take it."

_

* * *

_

AN: Just a little cliff hanger there, but you all should know that Bella would be glad to see Alice. Who wouldn't fly into Alice's arms?

_Well I'm off to do the next chapter. Review please and let me know what you think so far._


	4. I Didn't See That Coming

This one was sort of a challenge. I didn't want to just write the last chapter over in Bella's perspective but at the same time I thought that we needed to know what was going through her mind when Jasper and Alice showed up. I hope you like it and the best way to let me know if you do is with a review. I look forward to hearing what you think.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

I Didn't See That Coming

**Bella's POV**

The smell came back to me slowly. It was like it was on the fringe of my mind. I knew I was sleep and I knew it couldn't be him, but the smell was so strong. It was stronger than it had been in months. It was like I could feel him standing right next to me. I tossed just a little and the memory of his arms wrapped around me drifted back one more time. I was definitely losing my mind. It was a dream and still it felt so real. I couldn't see him but I could feel him all around me.

I couldn't lay still. I couldn't move. My mind was spinning away. I could even hear the voice. They were low but I could swear I heard my name. It was too much and yet I couldn't wake up. I couldn't make myself open my eyes and dispel the dream because even the dream was better than life. I had nothing to wake up to. He was gone and never coming back but still this dream seemed so much more real.

Now the voices where doubling and getting louder. Something about a long day and tomorrow. This didn't seem right. Why would he be concerned with tomorrow or long days? I felt a chill across my body. This seemed more real. He was always so cold to me but I couldn't feel his hard body up against mine. The chill got stronger; like it was coming through the window. But it couldn't be. I stopped leaving my window open a month ago. Right after I gave up on…I didn't want to think about it. Still it felt too real. I turned toward the window and breathed deeply.

It couldn't be? His smell was stronger here but it was somehow different. Not quite as potent as it use to be. Could my sensitivity to it have changed? Could two months, one week, two days and fourteen hours change my need for him? It couldn't be. I didn't have my window open. I was sure it was locked but he had gotten into my house when it was locked before. I knew the best way to figure this out was just to open my eyes and look, but was if it was just a dream. Could my heart take it? Could it take it if it wasn't?

I slowly opened my eyes not really wanting to see but needing to know. I could see his shape at the window but it wasn't him. It was different somehow. The hair was wrong and the face was longer. But it seemed closer to right than wrong. He smiled at me and the look was completely wrong. His hand waved like he was coming toward me and that was when I knew. It wasn't him but it was a vampire. I screamed as loud as I could. Maybe if it was Laurent he would run away. Sure enough he jumped out the window. As he moved I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I jumped to the window. Laurent had had black hair. Carlisle had blonde hair but I couldn't see him climbing in my window. Jasper had blonde hair and it seemed less of a stretch. But why would he be here? Had something happened?

Charlie opened the door quickly. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He sounded so worried. I know he thought this was like before. Like right after he left. I couldn't tell him the truth but I didn't want him to start watching me like he had before.

"I thought I saw something." I was still looking out the window. I couldn't turn around. I had to keep looking for him. For someone that made sense. For anything that linked me to him.

"Bella, this has got to stop." Charlie was saying; he sounded angrier. Like he wanted to yell at me but didn't want to upset me. He knew that I was still fragile. "I thought you were getting better."

"This wasn't the same." I looked down. This is what I was trying to hide from him. I wanted him to think that I was okay but tonight had set me back.

I was about to turn around and try my best to lie to him when I saw it. A quick streak through the woods around our house. It was pale and beautiful. It had to be him. It had to be. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe the few months away were enough and he realized he did love me.

"Well, we'll see." Charlie was still talking but I wasn't paying any attention. I needed Charlie to leave so that I could see who it was. I knew that if I didn't say anything he would go back to sleep. Sure enough I heard "Why don't you go back to sleep." He made it back to the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned back to me and started again. "Hey why is your window open anyway? I thought you told me you closed it all the time now."

"I..I..got hot." I stumbled over the words praying that he wouldn't notice that I was inching back toward it.

"In November?"

"I can't explain it but I'll close it." Great now I had to close the window. He would know something was wrong if I left it open now.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked again. I guess he did notice that I was a little agitated.

"Fine, dad. Go back to sleep." I had to get him out of here. I walked over to the bed.

"Sure. Call if you need anything." He closed the door and I could hear him back in his room.

I wanted to run back over to the window but I couldn't move. I didn't know what this meant. Was he back? Did he want me back? Could I forgive him for breaking my heart and leaving me open and dying while he ran around? I wasn't sure but I knew I had to know. Slowly I walked back to the window and opened it.

"Edward…..Edward?" I called hesitantly. It barely registered to me that this was the first time I had said his name since he left me in the woods those long months ago. I didn't see anything. Could he have left? Did I scare him? Did he think because I screamed that I didn't want him back? Suddenly I remembered the blonde streak and thought of someone else. "Jasper?"

"No Bella, it's just me." I heard my closet door open and Alice's pixie like face appeared right before my eyes. Part of me thought I was still dreaming but I knew I wasn't. She was right in front of me. Little Alice had come back. I wanted to cry I was so happy but the tears wouldn't come out. She had left too. She had packed up with her family and her husband and moved on and unlike her him she hadn't said goodbye.

She was the one that told me that we were going to be best friends and she had been right. She had really been more of a sister to me than even a best friend and she had just left. I knew it was because of him but you would have thought that she could have at least said goodbye. She had saw be becoming a Cullen in the truest sense of the word and still when things got hard she had left me alone. I had not just lost him that day; I had lost her too. I had lost a dream that was never to be. I dream that she had given me.

Yet here she stood. Smiling and waiting for me to make a move. I was angry with her but she was my Alice. She was so dear to me and right now she was my only link to the Cullen's. She was my only link to him. I knew I shouldn't care but I did and I couldn't let her leave. I needed one of them to be here. I needed to know that it hadn't all been a lie or one big delusion that I had talked myself into. She was here and before I could think anymore I launched myself at her wrapping my arms around her hard body for all that I was worth. I had let him go but I was holding on to Alice like the life preserver that she was.

"Well that's not quite the reception that I was expecting, but I'll take it." Alice's giggly voice sounded in my ear. Her cool arms wrapped around me too and all it did was made me hold her just a little harder.

"I can't breathe." She told me laughing a little.

"Alice, you never breathe." I laughed back at her still not letting her go.

"That is true but that was my polite way of asking can you breathe."

"I am just fine thank you very much." I held on even tighter.

"Seriously Bella, if you hug me any tighter you're going to have bruises." She pushed back a little.

"I don't care." I told her.

"Hummm." I heard from behind me and spun around quickly. It had been Jasper that I had seen in my window. Granted it wasn't he person I had hoped for but beggars can't be choosers.

"Jazz." I let Alice go and ran over to hug him just as tight. It was like having part of my family back.

"Hey Bella." He stiffened in my arms. "It's good to see you too." I could hear the strain in his voice.

A flash of my birthday party swept through me and I could see Jasper struggling to get at me with his teeth bared. I quickly pulled back giving him the space that he needed.

"Oops." I smiled at him. "I didn't think."

"It's okay." He said formally sounding so much stand-offish then he use to.

We were quiet then. I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions but I didn't want to bombard them right away. Jasper looked so nervous standing there by my window and for the first time so did Alice. I could tell that she wanted to say something but she stood there watching my face. I don't know what she was looking for but whatever she saw really must not have been good. She looked like someone punched her.

"You look like crap Bella." She said suddenly.

I bristled. They had left without a word; just up and left and I should apologize for how I looked. I was the one that was left broken. Left to life out my pathetically normal life without those that I loved the most. I was the one that had lost everything and she was mad because I didn't look like I just stepped off a runway. It was a bit too much.

"Well, I'm sorry Alice that my Victoria Secret pajamas are in the wash right now and my make-up artist didn't show up today." I mocked her. I could see her finch but I couldn't help it. They had hurt me more than they obviously knew. "How did you expect me to look?"

"I don't know." She shrugged looking a bit confused. "I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I thought you would look like Bella."

"And I don't?" I questioned.

"No, you do a little but it's like a shell of her." Leave it to Alice to be completely honest.

It struck me hard when she said that and before I knew it I was kneeling down by my bed bursting with tears. She was right and it showed. I thought I was hiding it but apparently it was written all over my face. No wonder Charlie looked so sad every time he looked at me lately.

"Bella." Alice screeched kneeling beside me. "She's gone into hysterics. Jasper what do I do?"

"I don't know maybe move her to the bed and try to calm her down." Jasper said from the window but made no move to come any closer. I knew my mood was affecting him but he stayed rooted right where he was.

I felt Alice lift me up into her arms and put me lightly on my bed. She patted my hand and made "ssshhing" noised but it didn't help. "Jazz, maybe you should try to calm her." She looked back up at him.

"I've been trying Alice but it's like I can't get in." He sounded my stressed than he had been a few minutes ago. "It's like her body is rejecting it."

"It's alright Bella." Alice spoke soothingly. "We're here just calm down."

I wanted to do it but it was like the flood gates had been opened and there was no turning back. I couldn't stop crying. I knew it was irrational and I was worried that my sobs would wake Charlie back up and I would have to explain Alice and Jasper in my room but I couldn't stop.

"This is all my fault." I heard Alice say. "Why did I have to tell her she looked like crap? I should have just let it go and given her a makeover and been done with it. That was part of the plan anyway. Why rub it in that she needed work?" She started to pace across my room.

"It's not your fault." Jasper told her. "I think all this has been a bit much for her is all."

"So we're back to your heart attack theory?" Alice asked. What heart attack theory I wondered in between my broken sobs.

"No, nothing like that. But you have to admit she has been through some tonight." He whispered starting to sound a less stressed. "I scare her then Charlie and you plus add in the fact that she wasn't sleeping all that well when you got here and it might have pushed a little to far."

Jasper was always the rational one. "Well it doesn't help the plan if she cracks up from just the two of us." Alice was still pacing. Obviously Jaspers calm wasn't working on her. I wondered why. I was starting to feel it. "I need her healthy and gorgeous for this to work and right now she's weepy and kinda unstable."

"I'm not." I said quietly. I knew that I was but it still bothered me to hear her say it. My sobs had slowed down and I could actually talk again.

"Bella, look at yourself." She pointed to me. "Now I don't want to throw you into another crying fit but honey you're a mess."

"Alice, it's been hard." I let out. "I wanted to be strong but I couldn't"

"I know." She sat next to me. "I know and that is why I'm here. We are going to get you back on track."

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked. I had never seen the look she had in her eyes right now and I had to admit it was making me nervous.

"Why only making you look fabulous, of course." She stood up and smiled down at me.

"Alice is this another one of your schemes." I sat up looking over at Jasper. "Should I be scared?" He just shrugged. Obviously he didn't have any more of an idea about what she was talking about than I did.

"I am talking about fixing this ridiculous problem that we have been faced with." She started pacing across my room again but this time with more animation. "I am talking about not only getting you back to where you use to be but making you better." She was getting louder and I was beginning to worry again that she would wake up Charlie. "I am talking about getting my family back together again. All of my family." She stopped then and gave me a pointed look. "But mostly I am talking about bringing my mule-headed, retarded, over-protective, ridiculous brother to his knees." And the smile that she had on her small face was enough to drive fear into the hearts of the most fearless person on earth.

I could do nothing but drop my head into my hands. This was Alice at her peak and I knew I was doomed.

_

* * *

_

AN: What is Alice planning? How will Bella take it? So much more to go. Let me know what you think. I have enjoyed all of your reviews and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

_Plus if you have any idea's let me know._

_Also, someone mentioned being curious about why Alice and Jasper didn't recognize the smell and being werewolves. I just wanted to let you know that I was trying to stay a bit true to SM's work. In New Moon Alice says that they weren't around yet when the Cullen's met the wolves before so I figured they wouldn't recognize the smell. I hope that was right. If not let me know._


	5. Sometimes She Really Scares Me

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favorite story adds. I tell you this story has been so much fun so far. I just got back from a play and all I could think about during the intermission was things to add to the story. I decided to let Jasper have a little bit of a view in the story. So here you go and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Maybe we can make it to twenty reviews. Wouldn't that be something? I might even do a little dance :)

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Sometimes She Really Scares Me

**Jasper POV**

I have been in some crazy battles in my life both human and vampire but I don't think I have ever seen anything scarier than Alice with a plan. I felt so sorry for Bella in that first moment when Alice let her know that she had already decided how this was going to go. The saddest part is that I have been with Alice for way to many years to count and have spent the last twenty-four of them heading back for this moment and I hadn't noticed.

I hadn't seen the gleam in her eye and the emotions on her face and I am the emotional one. I had felt her excitement but I had chalked it up to rushing back to Forks. I knew that she wanted to get to Bella. That something she had seen had lead to this trip and I trusted her completely but somehow I had missed it.

Plus I was dealing with my own emotions about being back. I would follow Alice to the center of the Earth and back again but this trip was going to be hard for me. Being reminded of my loss of control was almost over powering. I trusted myself not to go after Bella again but the memory was still there. It didn't help that she had forgiven me if I couldn't forgive myself. I had been the catalyst for my brother losing the love of his life and in turn my family losing an important member. I don't think we acknowledged how vital Edward was until we looked up and he was gone. He seemed to have kept us all grounded. He sat there listening to all of us and running interference so that everyone felt they were being heard and understood and it was my fault that he was gone.

I had watched as Bella drop her head into her hands and I had a sudden urge to do the exact same thing. How she convinced Alice to wait until the morning to go over everything I don't know. That was definitely something that she was going to have to teach me when this was all over. An excited Alice is a beautiful thing but it is also a little overbearing. I loved her and I was use to it after all this time and apparently so was Bella.

So here we sat back in our old house in Forks waiting patiently for a Bella. At least I was waiting patiently. Alice had done everything but rearrange the furniture. She had bounced from our former room to living room to Edward's room to the kitchen and I didn't even what to know what she was doing in there. Finally she had settled for shopping online. I didn't even know that we still had internet service to this house and yet Alice had found away.

"She had to be home by now. It's like eight o'clock." Alice jumped up and ran over to me on the couch.

"Alice, its only two." I told her.

"That isn't possible." She pouted. "We have been here forever. Surely it is later than that."

"Sorry babe. You are going to have to wait a bit longer." I smiled at her. She could be so cute when she was inpatient.

"I still don't understand why she couldn't just skip today." She continued. "We just got back and I have the best way to get the love of her life back and she decides to go to school. That is so something Edward would have done."

I just looked at her with a quizzical look on my face. How did she all of a sudden decide that Bella's actions reminded her of Edward?

"You know, keeping up appearances and all." She explained. "He has always been the best of us at that. I tell you, Jazz, she is going to make the best vampire when we are done."

"Wait a minute." I stopped her. "Your plan ends with Bella becoming one of us?" I starred at her. I knew that Edward was completely against Bella joining us even though it made the most sense but he didn't want to damn her soul and he would never forgive Alice if she turned her.

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes at me. "Or at least only as a last resort." She looked up at me exasperated. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"What about Edward and his resolve to not have her be like one of us?" I asked.

"I know how Edward feels but really it is just so silly." She laughed. We are talking about someone's soul and she laughs. "Bella wants to be one of us and Edward wants her forever so I really don't see the problem."

"You don't? I thought he was pretty clear."

"No, I mean I don't "see" what the problem is." She pointed out. "I have looked through both their futures and all I see is the two of them together and I don't see it with her being human." I looked at her sharply. "Look I know that Edward can be the most pig-headedly stubborn person in the world but you can't fight fate and whether he wants to accept it or not her fate is tied to his."

"So the vision that you had of her becoming a vampire never changed. Even when we left?" I asked a little taken back. If the vision never changed and we were gone then how would she have been changed?

"No it hasn't. If anything it has gotten stronger." She looked so sure. "It's like when I first had the vision and he decided to stay away from her. Remember how I told him that he wouldn't have the strength?"

"Yes"

"Well, the way I see it we are dealing with the same thing. He won't have the strength to not turn her." She shrugged. "Either she will wear him down or he will give in because deep down it is what he wants but either way I only see the one future. Bella with us; as one of us"

I took a moment to digest that. Bella would one day become my sister. I didn't doubt Alice not after all that she had been right about over our time together. No, all her certainly did was make me feel worse. I almost killed someone destined to join our family. How could I ever be comfortable with her knowing what I did? And now I would have all of eternity to try.

"Is it time yet." Alice asked again.

"Not quite." I looked at my watch. "But it is close enough that we could head over to her house as long as we drive the normal speed limit."

She scowled. I knew she would like that about as much as the rest of us. We hated going slow but I also knew that she was way too excited to continue to sit here waiting. Sure enough she weighed her options and jumped up off the couch. We walked out to our rental and proceeded to make our way back to the Swan residence.

We slowed down as we approached and noticed that Bella's truck was already in its normal spot. Alice jumped out of the car before I even stopped it and was at the door before I could get out of the car. I looked around and determined that no one was there so I walked to the door at vampire speed and made it right as Bella was opening the door.

"It's about time." Alice said walking right in. "I was about to use the spare key again."

"Alice, you just rang the doorbell." Bella told her still holding the door open for me. "Besides how do you know about the spare key?"

"I saw you using it, duh." Alice shook her head. "Really Bella we only have so much time to make this plan work and you're worried about how I know about a spare key?"

"Number one I don't ever remember using that key in front of you. Second I wasn't really worried about it I was just asking a question. Next I haven't agreed to any plan. And lastly when did you get so snippy?" Bella asked looking slightly agitated.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Alice smiled a wide smile and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder pulling her into the house. "Oh Bella I really did missed you and I'm glad to see that you're a little more, what did you call it snippy, than you use to be. That is going to come in handy for my plan to work."

"Alice, you never stop." Bella told her sitting on the couch almost laughing.

"Of course not. If I did you guys would never get anything right." She stated flatly.

"Fine, let's hear this plan but I reserve the right to say no."

"Why would you say no?" Alice asked. "It will reunite you with Edward and it's my plan."

"Because Alice." Bella looked down losing all emotion. I could feel her shutting down and I tried to send a calm wave over to her.

Alice sat down next to her. "I know that he hurt you really bad when he left but trust me this will work. I can see it." She smiled even wider which I hadn't known was possible.

"Okay Alice let's hear it." Bella still hadn't looked up.

"Okay." Alice stood up and paused for some reason. "It's a little out of the norm but I really think it will work." The scary smile was back. She knelt before Bella and took her hands in hers. "Bella tell me, how strongly are you opposed to a fake pregnancy?"

Bella's head shot up and she started coughing like her body was coming apart. All in all I think she handled it better than me. I fell out of my seat. What was Alice thinking? Wouldn't Edward know if there was a possibility that he had left Bella pregnant? It had finally happened. My wife had lost her little vampire mind.

"Alice what are you thinking?" I asked from my new seat on the floor.

"I'm kidding….just kidding." She laughed. "Boy you guys have no sense of humor. How crazy do you think I am?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Like anyone would believe a vampire can get someone pregnant."

"Jeez Alice," I coughed myself. "Are you back to giving her a heart attack."

"Okay Jazz I love you but if you mentioned that heart attack thing one more time I am going to pull of some one's leg and beat you with it." She looked so serious. "For the last time I am not going to give her a heart attack. Really, she is stronger than she looks for pity sake she was dating Edward and hanging out with us. If she was going to have a heart attack it would have been long ago."

I couldn't argue with her there. Bella had to be stronger than I was giving her credit for. There weren't many humans that could almost be crushed by a van, saved by a vampire, start dating that vampire and meet his whole family, be stalked by a sadistic killer vampire, almost get turned, be attacked by another vampire that you consider family and left by love of your life all in less than a year and still be standing. I'm not really sure some vampires could have handles the time that Bella had had in Forks.

"So are you two done with the coughing and want to hear my plan or are you going to continue to sit there all shocked because I pulled a joke just to get Bella to loosen up?" Alice was back to general mode. I tell you, if she had been part of our army when I was alive the south would have taken the north by storm.

"Okay Alice, we're back." Bella quieted down and looked right at her expectantly.

Alice paused again looking from me to Bella as if waiting for one of us to say something. When she was satisfied that we would both sit there and let her finish then she started up with her plan.

"Alright, my brilliant plan consists of things we know about Bella and Edward." Alice began to walk back and forth across the room very military. "And what are these things. First that Bella can't do anything without being in danger or getting in an accident." She stopped and looked down at Bella. "Sorry honey but it's true. Next that Edward loves nothing more than to rescue Bella from said dangers and accidents." Another pause. "I think it has something to do with a psychological need to protect you but we will use what we can." One more pause. "We also know that Edward is a man and Bella is a woman and no matter how much he tries to act like his human emotions are buried we all know that they are not nearly as buried as he likes to think." Deep breath. "So we combine all these things and we get my amazingly, brilliant and perfect plan." She stopped and turned to us smiling once again.

We both sat there waiting and waiting and waiting but Alice just stood there smiling back at us. Finally Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"What is the plan, Alice?" She almost yelled.

"I mean really Bella, if I can come up with the plan the least you two can do is follow it." She shook her head at us. "The plan is to drive Edward crazy with jealousy and put you on path that he can only see as dangerous and then let nature take its course." Once again she smiled at us.

We both sat there once more. This time I was the first to speak. "You want to purposely put Bella in danger?" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course not; weren't you paying any attention." She placed her hands on her hips. "I said a path Edward would feel was dangerous not anything really dangerous. Besides how much danger can she really get into in Rio with both of us watching out for her and Edward rushing to save her? You act like Brazil is really that bad."

"Brazil!" Both Bella and I screamed.

"Didn't I mention that Edward was in Brazil and we needed to go to him for this to work?" Alice looked a little confused. "I could have sworn I mentioned Rio."

"Alice" Bella started a lot calmer than I would have thought. "How exactly do you plan to get me to Rio? I do have school and Charlie is not going to let me pick up and run off to another country on a whelm."

"I know that you have school which is going to get in the way but I am willing to work around it." She told her. "Besides we need the time to get you ready. There is going to have to be shopping and we are so going to have to do something with your hair and make-up. You will need a whole new wardrobe something fun. Both a mani and a pedi and maybe a massage, I'm not sure about that one yet. All of that will take at least a week and by that time it will be Thanksgiving break."

"Once again Alice." Bella still sounded too calm. "Charlie is not going to let me run off to some other country just for fun."

"I'll talk to Charlie." Alice finished. "He won't stop you and if all else fails we will tell him you are visiting your mom in Florida. Although that could become a problem if he decides to call." She closed her eyes apparently scanning the future and then opened them back up. "However, I really don't see Charlie being a problem."

"Alright then what about your brother?" Bella looked down again. I could feel her start to shut down and I quickly sent a wave of confidence toward her. "He made is feeling very clear when he left."

"Oh hogwash," Alice jumped up. "Bella he lied." Alice said bluntly. "I swear I am almost to my breaking point with you two. Why would you believe that he didn't love you? Just because he said it once. Do you have any idea how many things we say everyday that we don't mean?" Alice asked her. "When I get invited to someone's house for dinner and I tell them I have plans does that mean that I don't like them? No it just means that my idea of them having me over for dinner is a lot bloodier than theirs."

"But Alice you weren't there." I could feel the hope coming off of Bella at Alice's words. "You didn't see the look in his eyes."

"No but you weren't there when he made the decision that we should all move." She told her. "You weren't there when we got to New York and he stayed locked up in his room listening to some of the most depression love songs ever written by artist that he wouldn't have even thought to buy before you. I mean I think I heard some Starship and Olivia Newton-John." She moved over to Bella and placed her arm around her once again. "Trust me the boy loves you just as much as he ever has."

"Then why would he leave me?" Bella's hope level was really starting to rise. "Why would he say those hurtful things?"

"Because of me." I felt I had to speak up. "I lost control and it was Edward's worst nightmare come true. This was you being attacked not by some crazy nomad but by his own family, your own family, and it was worse than he ever thought possible." I hung my head in shame. "He left to protect you from me; to protect you from all of us. In one senseless act I destroyed my family and you and for that I will be sorry for the rest of my existence." I couldn't face her any longer. I didn't feel right even being in her house after all that I had done. I rose to leave but her hand on mine stopped me.

"Jasper, don't." I looked up to see the love in her eyes. I felt the waves of calm that she was sending to _me_. "I never blamed you and I still don't. We all make mistakes and I am as much to blame as you are. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to carry around guilt for the rest of your life. I have forgiven you and I think it is time that you forgave yourself." She squeezed my hand and smiled.

I finally got why Edward called her his angel. In that one act she made everything okay. I felt better than I had in months. I looked over at Alice and she had her old smile back. The smile that I hadn't seen since we left Forks. She winked at me and I understood what she had already known. This was why she had insisted that I needed to be here to help her. It hadn't been about me helping her; it had been about Bella helping me. I couldn't contain myself. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out and hugged Bella to me.

"Wow." I could tell I surprised her. "Thanks Jasper."

"I just love when my family is affectionate." Alice cried and she jumped up and wrapped her arms around us both.

_

* * *

_

AN: I hope you liked it. This wasn't the funniest chapter but I felt that we had to deal with Jasper's guilt so he could move on and really help Alice and Bella. Plus who better to watch Alice's plan through that the one person who understands her the most.

_O well, off to bed. I will try to update as soon as possible. I really know where I want to take this story and I'm excited to finish it._


	6. Okay Alice

Wow guys. The reviews have been great. I'm sorry that I haven't responded to everyone personally but I to make a baby blanket for a friend over the weekend that I didn't even have time to work on the story. So I should be back to normal this week and able to get this story out or at least the next few chapters.

As always let me know what you think. I'm not sure how much I like this one but it does serve a purpose later on down the line. Let me know.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Okay Alice

**Bella POV**

It had been too long. That was the only thought going through my mind as I stood there with Jasper and Alice's arms wrapped tightly around me. I had missed this so much. True they weren't the cold marble arms that I wanted the most around me but they would do.

It was strange to be standing there in an embrace from Jasper. He had always seems so on the fringe of the Cullen's. Almost like he didn't belong; so scared. But to be here with him like this felt great. It was like having my family back. My family that was incredibly strong.

"Can't….breathe." I told them when it all became a little too much.

"Sorry." "Oops." The both said at the same time.

"Besides we have work to do." Alice was focused again. "There is so much to do and I'm just not sure where the best place is to begin." She looked so upset. I wanted to help her but I didn't know either.

"I guess the first thing you are going to need is a passport." She looked more determined now. As if things where starting to work together in her mind. "Jasper you are going to have to call that guy you know."

"Jenks." Jasper nodded. He looked almost as determined at Alice. "He isn't going to like the rush job, but I think I can provide some motivation." And the look he had was every bit a vampire. I started to feel sorry for this Jenks person.

"I already have a passport." Thank goodness Renee started to get married in Mexico. I didn't know this Jenks person but I still didn't like the look on Jasper's face.

"Oh good." Alice looked relieved. "That was going to be a close one."

"Alice I'm still not so sure about all this." I wanted to believe what she had said about Edward but he had left and he had been clear about his reasons. "What if you're wrong?"

"Bella, will you trust me." She shot me a quick glance never breaking her stride as she paced across the room. "He loves you and all we have to do is put you in his path and he will cave."

"That doesn't sound so much like love Alice." I told her.

"Maybe cave is the wrong word." She stopped and thought for a minute. "More like fall over begging your forgiveness and declaring his undying love before you sweep away and he realizes the idiot he was to ever run the risk of losing you." She cocked her head to one side. "Is that better?"

"Snippy, Alice, very snippy."

"I sorry Bella but we just don't have time for you to doubt me." She resumed pacing while waving her hands in the air. "He loves you. He has always loved you. And he will always love you. Just like you will always love him. He has been a constant state of despair and agony since he left you and the only way for either of you to be happy is to be together. Are we clear now?"

"Okay Alice." I said before she launched into another speech. "I'm with you."

"Besides what's the worst that could happen?" She stopped in front of me. "We go down there I'm wrong, he breaks your heart, I break his legs and we come home and I find you someone even better." She motioned over to Jasper. "Someone like him for example. Then we all live happily ever after for all eternity even if I have to change you both to do it." Her voice had risen by the end of that last note and for a split second I believed she would.

"Alice, must you keep talking about changing people?" Jasper asked.

"But it's what she wants."

"I do but only with Edward." I said.

"Fine…Fine." Alice went back to pacing. "All these stipulations. You know sometimes I think it would have been so much easier if I would have just let him bite you on that first day of Biology. I could have swept in and stopped him before he killed you, you would already be one of us, and he wouldn't have been so stupid as to leave. But all's well that ends well and I will make sure this ends well."

"Of course you will Alice." Jasper walked over and stopped her pacing. "Now calm down before you wear a hole in their carpet." He pulled her back over to his seat and placed her in his lap.

Right then the telephone rang. "Bella we really don't have time for distractions."

"I know. I know but it could be Charlie." I told her moving to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Bella?"

"Yes this is she." I didn't recognize the voice.

"Hi this is Jake remember? Jacob Black?"

"Oh hey Jake." I lightened up. "Charlie isn't here. Did you need something?"

"Well I really called to talk to you." He sounded hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" I couldn't explain it but I really felt the need to comfort him.

"I was hoping that if you weren't busy…" He sounded so shy right then. "That is if you had time…maybe you could come down and we could…..well we could hang out." He finished in a rush.

"Hang out?" I stiffened. Was he asking me out?

"Yeah, you know. Watch TV, or you could see my car." He was getting excited. "My dad bought me those parts that I needed and it's almost done. I would love for you to see it."

I looked over and saw Alice tapping her watch. "Jake now isn't the best time."

"Why not?" He asked. "My dad mentioned something about Charlie coming over later to watch the game and I figured you could ride up with him."

"Well that is sweet but I sort of have company and I don't think they will be gone by tonight." I didn't feel comfortable letting Jake know that part of the Cullen's were back. I remembered the bonfire that they had had when they left and although I was sure Jake hadn't been a part of that he might know some of the boys that were.

"Oh." He sounded so disappointed. "How about tomorrow?"

I wanted to say yes just so he didn't sound so sad but I looked over at Alice and I knew that she wouldn't like me taking a day away. Still I hated disappointing him. "Can I call you tomorrow and let you know?"

"Sure." He sounded much happier. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya Jake." I said hanging up the phone and walking back into the living room.

"So who is the Jake person?" Alice asked as soon as I got closer.

"Just a friend." I didn't know why but since the other night I had felt comfortable about Jake. He had helped and I couldn't forget that. "Why?"

"It just seemed like there might be something there is all." She didn't look me in the eye but I felt like she was upset. "And if you have moved on then there isn't any point in doing this."

"Alice, I love him." I told her. "I love him more than anyone in the world and I can't imagine how I could ever get over him."

"That is all I needed to hear." Alice jumped up off of Jaspers lap and ran over to give me a hug. "Now back to work."

"Okay so I heard that Charlie wasn't going to be here tonight. That is not going to help with getting the permission that we need." Alice was back.

"I do think he is stopping by here before he heads down to La Push." I told her.

"He is going to La Push? The reservation?" She looked over at Jasper.

"Yeah" I was looked between the two.

"The guy you were just on the phone with is one of the boys from the Quileutes tribe?" She still wasn't looking at me but I saw Jasper barely shake his head.

"Yeah" I said again wondering what was going on. "His father is like Charlie's best friend and they watch most of the games together. Now that I think about it they normally watch here so it's a good thing that he is going there."

"And you hang out there too?"

This was becoming too much. Why all the questions about Jake and the tribe. They didn't even know them from what I knew. Matter of fact they weren't allowed on the reservation because of the……oh.

"Is this about the treaty and all the old stories?" I asked.

Both Alice and Jasper turned to me quickly with complete shock on their faces. "Edward told you about that?" Jasper asked.

"No, of course not." I let them know. "Jake told me last year. That is how I figured out about you guys. I thought for sure he would have told you."

"But that is in violation of the treaty." Jasper looked ready to fight.

"Calm down. Jake doesn't think there is anything behind the stories." I defended him. "He just thinks it's a bunch of superstitions' crap that his family has passed down through the years. He didn't mean anything by it."

"You sound like you know this guy very well." Alice walked up to me looking me in the face. "Are you sure there is nothing going on."

"Alice, I'm sure." How could she think for one moment that I could get over him and start dating someone else so quickly?

"Fine, but you're going to have to stay away from the reservation while we are here."

"But Alice…"

"No buts, Bella." She put her hands on my arm. "You might trust them and Charlie might trust them but it is in our nature not to and we can't go and protect you there."

"But there is nothing to protect me from."

"You say that but how do we know?" She pressed on. "How do you know? Carlisle said the werewolf gene died out but what if it hasn't? Young werewolves are very dangerous and Edward would kill us if we let anything happen to you."

"This from the woman will to put me in danger in Brazil." I scoffed at her.

"I only said supposed danger." She let me go. "If you two don't start listening to me I am just going to scream."

"Fine Alice, but I am going to have to talk to Jake and explain the situation to him."

"As long as it isn't on the reservation." And the look she gave me spoke volumes. "Besides you really aren't going to have time to see him anyway. I have decided that tomorrow will be mani, pedi, and spa day and if I can get in touch with my hair dresser and he can fit us in then we are doing something with your hair for sure."

"Okay but can we do get all that done after school?" I knew Alice could work wonders but I wasn't sure even she could pull this off.

"It's going to be tight. I don't suppose you could just skip tomorrow and we could head off in the morning?"

"And what would I tell Charlie? He is going to have a hard enough time with this without adding my skipping class to his plate." Leave it to Alice to not notice that.

"Alright but that means that we are really going to have to cruise." She turned to Jasper. "Babe, do you think you might be able to take that car back to the rental place and get something faster. I don't think we are going to make it back and forth to LA in the amount of time we have in it."

"LA?" I asked. Surely she was joking. "You want us to go to LA? As in Los Angeles?"

"That is where my hair stylist is. Bella you are really going have keep up, honey. We have four days to get you ready to take Rio by storm and we really don't have time to do this half measure. All the best stores and spas, and this guy does everyone's hair. From Angelina to Britney. He even does Jennifer's and I was in there one night when they almost got into this horrible cat fight. I'm telling you if I didn't know any better I would bet that Angelina was one of us; the way she moves and it looked like she was going to take poor Jen apart."

"But Alice, it is sunny in LA."

"Bella, I have used this guy for years." She shook her head. "Besides there are so many ways to get around the sun. Besides we are a little desperate right now and we don't have time to be stealthy."

"Okay Alice." I said once again. I was starting to get the feeling that I was going to be saying that a lot over the next four days.

"Then tomorrow we start Operation Hitem' Hard." Jasper just smiled at Alice and I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly Alice looked up and stared out into nothing. "Jasper you gotta go. Charlie will be here in about ten minutes and I have a better chance of getting what we need out of him without you here. Sorry Sweetie."

"No problem." Jasper stood up and gave Alice a kiss. "I have the feeling I am more in the way here right now anyway." He winked at her and before I knew it was gone.

"Where is he going?" I was still looking toward my front door like I could see him.

"Back to the house to wait for me." Alice told me. "Now let's get a few things straight about Charlie."

"Okay Alice."

"When I start talking don't say anything unless asked and even then we are only going with 'yes dad', okay?" I nodded. "And smile like this is the best opportunity that you could ever have?" I nodded again as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in. "Oh yeah, don't go into shock with anything that I might say and try your best not to blush. It gives you away every time."

And with that she turned and plastered a huge smile on her face just as Charlie was opening the door.

"Charlie it is so great to see you again. I was wondering when you would get home. Bella and I were just talking about the opportunity of a lifetime and I couldn't wait to share it with you."

Alice looked so excited I almost felt bad for Charlie.

* * *

_AN: Okay so what do you think? Will Charlie stand a chance? Can't you just imagine Alice shopping in LA? Do think Bella will be able to handle it?_

_Review and let me know._


	7. Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

This might be my favorite chapter so far. It is definitely my longest, but you can't have Alice explaining anything to anyone that doesn't know the secret and expect it to be fast. Charlie was so fun to write too. I am finding I almost like Alice more when I am writing people's re-actions to her. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

**Charlie POV**

_Bella you are going tonight and that is final_, I was planning my speech as I drove home. _You need to move on now, honey. I know you're still hurting but it's time._

Yeah that sounded good. Not to overly emotional but firm and unyielding. I just hoped that it worked. I hoped that I didn't push her into another fit or worse.

Four months. Four months and she wasn't any better. Sure she got out of bed and went to school and work and did everything a good girl was supposed to but it was still like living with a ghost. She was there but not in so many ways. She wasn't walking around staring into nothing anymore but she also did talk or do anything anymore. And I can tell that I am losing her.

I still didn't understand how he could do that to her. Not just break up with her, but leave her all alone. Leave her broken in the wood without anyone. Even if you didn't love her or want to be with her anymore he didn't have to leave the state. Did he think she was that needy that she couldn't be in the same school with him and leave him alone? Still if she was less needy she would have moved on by now.

I understood. How could anyone that had been heartbroken not understand? I could remember with so much clarity how I had felt when Renee had taken Bella and left. That was the worst year of my life. I was probably worse than Bella, but we had been married. We shared a child and it wasn't just some school crush that wouldn't have lasted past senior year.

Sure Edward was nice and polite and he and his siblings never gave me or the deputies any trouble but Bella is only eighteen and that is far too young to be thinking about settling down. She had college and a career ahead of her. She would go farther than Renee or I ever thought to go and the last thing I wanted was her making our mistakes. Thinking that what she wanted at eighteen would be the same at thirty. That love would make everything okay. That differences didn't get in the way. No she would do better. She would be smarter. She wouldn't make a decision now that could change her live forever.

So maybe it was for the best that he had moved. She would hurt and she would cry and it might take her a year to get over him too but she would be okay eventually. Besides she had seemed better when Jacob had been there the other day. I could have sworn I even heard a laugh come out of her room. Which is why I wanted her to go tonight. Get out of the house and be among the living. Hangout with someone normal for a change.

I pulled into the driveway and headed toward the door. She was going tonight and that was final. _Just as long as she throw another fit_, I thought.

Something was different though. I felt it as soon as I opened the door. It was like a cloud lifted or something shifting. I couldn't place it and then I heard. I heard Bella laughing and it was the best sound in the world. It sounded like her laugh before. Before that day; before he had left. It was amazing. I rounded the corner to the living room. I couldn't even call out for fear that it might break the spell, to see what change had transpired. I didn't know what to expect but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"Hi Charlie," Alice Cullen was presently sitting cross-legged on my floor with Bella looking through fashion magazines and laughing as if she hadn't moved away when Edward did. They looked like they had just done the same thing yesterday. It was so surreal.

"We've been waiting for you." She continued like it was everyday that I walked in to find my daughter in a good mood and laughing with a friend. Like this was a regular routine since he had been gone.

"Dad, aren't you going to say hi." Bella asked me and I looked at her like she was a different person. Indeed she was a different person. She was happy. She didn't look like the girl who had cried herself to sleep every night for four months or woke up screaming just to start the tears all over again.

"Dad?" They were staring at me but I couldn't make myself say anything.

"Do you think he's had an aneurism?" Alice asked sounding concerned. "Carlisle always says they can happen really quickly."

"Alice, I don't think it's an aneurism." Bella was telling her. "I think he is just in shock."

"Good." She sounded so relieved. "I would hate for Jasper to have been right and I really did give someone a heart attack."

"Alice one of these days you are going to have to explain why you two keep talking about heart attacks." Bella was smiling and shaking her head. She was smiling. It was a genuine smile. I had to sit down.

"Are you sure it isn't an aneurism?" Alice walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"It's just shock." Bella walked over too. "Although he doesn't look good. Maybe we should call someone."

"Carlisle is too far away." Alice crinkled her face. "Are there any other doctors in town that do house calls?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "Besides Carlisle didn't really do house calls when he was here either."

"Sure he did." Alice looked up at her. "He came by here every time Edward or I called and you had hurt yourself. I swear Bella you kept him busy all summer." Carlisle had been coming here all summer. How much had Bella hurt herself? Why hadn't I noticed?

"But that was different." She was telling her. "That was because it was me."

"That's true." Alice shrugged. "But it doesn't help us now if he doesn't snap out of it. We really don't have time to have him hospitalized, aneurism or not." Why did they keep talking about aneurisms and shock and had I heard heart attacks? I closed my eyes.

"Hey he moved." Alice said excitedly. "That's got to mean something right?"

"Yeah, like I have no idea what is going on here." I finally found my voice.

"Oh Charlie," Alice wrapped her arms around me. Man, she was sturdy. How had I missed that? It felt like she had to be able to bench press about hundred pounds. But she was so tiny? How much did she workout? "I'm so glad we haven't killed you are anything because there is just so much to do."

"Easy Alice," Bella was pulling her off me. Bella could pull her? It felt like I couldn't have moved her and yet my little Bella could. I really needed to start hitting the gym more. "If you don't let him adjust you will give him a heart attack." Back to heart attacks again? What had the Cullen's been doing since they had been gone?

"It's okay Bella." I opened my eyes taking both of them in. "I think I'm better now."

"Oh good," Alice started in not giving Bella time to respond. "I know that I can overwhelm people sometimes and like I said Charlie we are really under the gun here."

"What Alice? What gun? Who is…..what are you doing here?" I didn't understand any of this and the more she said the less I got.

"Charlie, you are really going to have to keep up." Alice smiled at me. "I came back to kidnap Bella."

"WHAT!" That was the last thing I expected. Maybe I had been wrong about these Cullen's.

"Not literally as in I'll never give her back, but for the weekend." Alice looked so sure of my understanding and that made it worse.

"Alice, you know I like you b…."

"Charlie, I knew you would understand." She was hugging me again. I mean seriously, how much did she workout? "This is going to be so great. Now I am going to pick Bella up after school tomorrow so that we can get in some shopping before we go and then she can spend the night for the next couple of days because as I said before we really have so much to do to get ready. Not to mention making sure we have everything and there is not a minute to lose and…."

"Wait a minute Alice." Was she always this much of a tornado? I was surprised I had gotten a word in she was talking so fast and now she was looking at me like I had said something wrong.

"What's the matter Charlie?"

"I didn't say yes." I told her. "I don't know where you are going and I don't know who you are going with."

"Oh sorry," She was back to smiling at me. "I get so ahead of myself sometimes. It's that time is so of the essence right now, but I completely understand that you need to know a few things just so you feel safe about Bella leaving and that is as it should be."

I was staring at her wondering how I had missed this side of her last summer. She had been here practically every day and I had never seen her like this. "So?" I asked.

"So…what?" She looked confused.

"So where are you going? Who with? When are you leaving and when will you be back?"

She looked over at Bella. "Did I not say that?" She asked as Bella shook her head. "I swear one of these days my head is going just completely fall off if someone doesn't rip it off first." Was it just me or did Bella look slightly scared at that statement.

I waited and still Alice said nothing. I saw Bella give her head a little nudge in my direction to Alice but she seemed to not notice. As a matter of fact she didn't seem to be looking at anything. I had never seen her so still and her eyes almost looked glassed over. Now I was beginning to worry about her having an aneurism.

"Alice?" I looked at her thoughtfully. "Alice?" She still hadn't moved. "Is she okay?" I asked Bella but she seemed to be just as still as Alice and looking just as nervous. "Bella, what is going on?"

Just then Alice shook her head and pulled herself out of whatever trance she was in. "So sorry Charlie" She was still shaking her head. "Things were just looking a little bleak for a second there."

"I don't understand." This conversation was getting more confusing by the minute. Her and Bella looked like they were having some private conversation but I couldn't see their lips moving and then Bella looked away suddenly. "What is going on here?"

"It's nothing Charlie." Alice assured me but as assurances went I didn't feel all that better. "Now you had questions?" She sounded more serious than I had heard her since I walked in the door.

"Yes."

"Okay, here is the deal. I know that Bella has….not been herself lately and I would like to help with that." She started. "I was hoping that you would let me take Bella on a "girl's weekend". You know. Spa, shopping, eating out, talking and laughing, getting our hair done. Basically all the things that we girls love that you guys hate but that makes us so pretty so you love us for doing it." She looked over at Bella. "Did that make sense?" But didn't wait for a reply. "Oh never mind. The point is I think it would help Bella deal with what she has been through the last few months. And who knows she might come back a completely different woman or at least with a great souvenir."

"And where are you going to be doing all this girl bonding?" I asked noting that she had failed to mention that.

"LA" She smiled back at me.

"Los Angeles? Do you know the crime rate in that city?" I stood up looking at both of them. "And you two are girls and so young. I don't like this."

"Calm down Charlie." Why did she just look toward the window? I turned but couldn't see a thing. "We will just be hanging out. Nothing to extreme while in the city and I promise that if anyone so much as looks at Bella the wrong way I'm tear them limb from limb."

"And what about you?" That didn't come out nearly as forceful as I had meant for it too. Maybe it was the fact that she felt like she could lift a mack truck.

"Trust me Charlie," This smile had me scared. "I can take care of myself and Bella too." So help me I believed her.

I knew I should be having a problem with this trip but for the life of me I couldn't shake this calmness that had spread over me. It was almost like I needed a nap just to keep standing. Maybe this would be good for Bella. She could get away from the memories here and she could relax. She had looked like she was having a great time when I had come in. I shook my head to clear it. Really what was there to worry about?

"Bella, do you want to go?"

"Yes dad." She looked nervously over at Alice and I noticed that Alice shook her head but it was so quick I almost missed it. "I trust Alice to make this trip worth it."

Alice practically beamed at that statement and grabbed Bella in the tightest hug I had ever seen. She let her go just as quickly apparently realizing her own strength. Well at least that was something. I was torn. Part of me wanted to keep Bella here to make sure she was safe and part of me wanted to let her go and hope that she came back better than she was now.

In the end the calm that I felt tipped the scale. Obviously some part of me knew that this was a good idea. "Okay you two, but I have a few ground rules before you leave." I added when they both started jumping up and down. "I want a call every night; I don't care how late it gets. No wild parties. No boys and no matter what no going over into Mexico. It is fare to dangerous."

"Don't worry Charlie," Alice's smile was back to normal. "We wouldn't even think of going to Mexico."

"Good." I felt better. "And Bella since you won't be here for Thanksgiving and the Blacks invited us over both then and tonight I think it is only fair that you come tonight."

"But Dad I already told Jacob that I had company and that I wouldn't be able to make it tonight." Bella flashed a look straight at Alice.

"That is too bad." I would be firm; no wrapping me around their fingers. "If you are going to be gone tomorrow and the rest of the holiday then the least you can do is go tonight and thank them for their invitation and their hospitality."

"Charlie we really have to get ready." Alice started in. "Bella needs to pack and…."

"She can do that either tonight or you guys can just get a late start after school but she is going with me tonight."

"Okay dad." Bella smiled tightly at me.

"Bella are you sure?" Alice looked more scared than I ever would have thought.

"Alice, there is nothing to worry about." I put my arm around her. "They are just a few family friends. Bella will be fine."

"I'm sure your right Charlie." She didn't look at all convinced.

"I'll be fine Alice." Bella told her. "You can trust me."

Alice nodded her head but she still looked so nervous. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" I thought maybe that would alleviate some of her concern but she looked worse after I said it.

"Oh no," She shook her head so fast. "I couldn't think of imposing."

"It wouldn't be an imposition." I told her. "If it would make you feel better I will give them a call right now."

"NO!" Both Bella and Alice screamed and I could hear a growl outside the window. Had the bear gotten into town? What was going on?

"That is to say that I have a lot to do myself." Alice was back to talking extremely fast. "Yes a lot to do and if Bella isn't going to be with me tonight than I will have so much more to handle. I couldn't think of both of us not being about to get everything ready. We would lose so much time and I can't stress enough how important time is." She looked right to Bella at that.

"Okay." I was sure that she was making some of that up as she went along but I let it go. "Just let me change then and we can be on our way."

"Fine I will say good night." Alice smiled back at me. "I will talk to you soon Bella." It was like she was shooting daggers at her. "And you guys be safe tonight. See you tomorrow."

I headed up stairs but as I reached my door I looked back down and saw Alice hand something silver to Bella. A cell phone maybe; I wasn't sure. She seemed so out of it because we were going to the Blacks for dinner. I didn't think the Cullen's knew the Blacks but surely Alice knew that I wouldn't have Bella around anyone that was dangerous. But the way she was acting you would think she thought Jacob would get upset and claw us to death.

It was comical really. I mean we live in Forks. How dangerous could it be?

_

* * *

_

AN: That was so much fun to write. I had a ball watching Charlie re-act to Alice. So what do you think Alice saw? How is dinner going to go when she has to tell Jacob she is leaving? Will Charlie figure out the big secret?

_Review and let me know what you think? I love hearing your theories and all your comments._


	8. The Dinner Before The Storm

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I think I replied to all of them this weekend. I love reading all of your comments and it lets me know what you are thinking and what maybe I should change.

Just a side note, some wondered about Charlie agreeing so easily. I didn't express why completely but I hope I clear up why in the next two chapters.

Thanks again for reading and I look forward to hearing from you after this one.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

The Dinner Before The Storm

**Bella POV**

There have been so many things that I have hated over the last few months. The least of which has been being alone; yet as Charlie and I rode out to the Black's house I would have killed for just to be left alone.

I couldn't forget Alice's scared face as she was leaving or Jasper's look as I watched them drive away. I still wasn't sure why Jasper had come back since Alice had said that he went home to wait for her but I was glad that he was there for Alice because I didn't think she would have let me leave if he hadn't been there.

I personally didn't know why they were so worried. Sure I knew that there had been werewolves on the reservation like sixty years or more ago but that gene had died out and I would think I would have figured out if Jacob was a werewolf. I mean I did figure out about them being vampires. It wasn't like I was completely unaware of the things that go bump in the night in Forks. Yet still they had both looked so worried.

However, Alice hadn't been worried enough to tell me what she saw before she left. I knew she had had a vision while she was talking to Charlie and I knew it was about him but she wouldn't say what it was. I had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing considering the look she gave me after. Maybe he was hurt or maybe she saw him finding someone else. That seemed a more likely prospect. Maybe he found a new distraction and despite Alice's statements to the contrary he wasn't in love with me anymore. Maybe this whole plan of hers had more to do with her loving me and missing her friend than it had to do with him wanting me back.

Still she always sounded so sincere when she spoke of his love and there was such a large part of me that wanted to believe that there was a chance that we could be the way we were. I didn't know if it was possible to go back to where we had been but I wanted it and the more I talked to Alice the more I wanted it. I had to be the most masochistic person in the world. It was like I was saying; _I know you tore my heart out of my chest but please step on it a little more and then shove it back into my heart_.

"Listen, Bells, before we get to the Black's can I talk to you a little more about this trip." Charlie started. "I don't why I agreed so easily and I don't feel so good about it all of a sudden."

"Dad, everything will be fine." I tried to reassure him, but it was hard knowing that Alice had lied about where we were going. "You can trust me and you can trust Alice."

"Bella, I want to but you two are so young. LA can be a dangerous place and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't." How was I suppose to tell him that I would be with the two people who could handle any of the dangers that he was thinking off and the one's he didn't know existed? "Alice and I can take care of ourselves."

"Maybe you should go visit your mom." He tried. "I know that Renee would love to see you and she loved Alice when we were in Phoenix. I'm sure she would let you guys hang out there if you just need to get away."

"Dad, Alice already has everything set up." I hoped he wouldn't push for details on this point. "It would be too hard to change everything now."

"I guess." He still didn't look convinced. "Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will."

"I gotta tell ya, Bells, it is nice to see you so happy about something." He glanced over at me. "I wasn't sure I would get a chance to see that again."

"Dad," I didn't know what else to say. I knew that the last few months had been hard on him to but I couldn't change anything. Lucky we pulled up to the Black's house right then. I leaned over and gave him a hug before we got out.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked, not the one for displays of emotion.

"Just cause." I told him as we walked up to the door just as it was opening.

"Bella," Jacob looked so excited. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Things changed." I smiled back. Once again I was taken aback by how contagious Jacob's mood was. It was like he was the sun and radiated heat and light out to everyone. You couldn't help but feel it.

"I am so glad." He pulled me in. "Now I don't have to hang out with my dad and Charlie all night watching boring sports." He looked past me to Charlie. "Not that I have anything against ya, Charlie. I love when you come up it means I don't have to watch with dad."

"No problem, Jake." Charlie was in such a good mood. "I don't blame you. Your dad can be pretty hard to take."

"I heard that." Billy came around the corner. "Hey, Bella, I can't tell you how much you have made Jake's night. He has been moping around here since he talked to you."

"Thanks dad." Jacob looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

"I'm glad I could make Jake a little happy." I tried to take some of the pressure off Jacob as I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and I instantly felt better. How did he do that? I always seemed to feel so at ease around him. It was like we were old friends or had known each other forever. I had never felt so close to anyone else in my life. Like they were supposed to be there. Well there was one other person but that was different. He was different.

Just then the cell phone that Alice gave me started ringing. It had to be Alice she was the only one with this number.

"When did you get a cell phone?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't." I smiled reaching for it. "A friend lent it to me."

"A friend?" Jake looked startled.

"Is that what Alice handed you before she left?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah."

"Alice…..Alice Cullen?" Billy asked looked more angry than shocked.

"Yeah," Charlie answered for me. "She and Bella are going on a little trip for the holiday."

"I should take this." I headed toward the door but heard Billy stay he didn't know the Cullen's had come back to town before I closed it.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as I answered the phone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" She sounded awful. "You disappeared again."

"That doesn't make any sense." I told her. "I'm fine. You need to calm down."

"I don't like this." She didn't sound any calmer. "I don't like this at all."

"Alice I will be fine." I didn't know what else to say. "You have to trust me."

"I do, but this situation is crazy." She went on. "I don't understand why you keep disappearing. Like right now. I am talking to you but if I try to see you I can't. I don't get it. First the night that we drove up and now this."

"Which night?"

"The night that Jazz and I showed up in your room."

"I was with Jake that night too." I said.

"Do you think it has something to do with him?" She sounded a little better at that. "Is there something different about him other than the fact that his tribe comes from werewolves?"

"I don't think so."

"Bella, are you sure he isn't a wolf?" I almost didn't hear her.

"I don't think he is." I remembered how I had thought he was a vampire except for the heat of his body. Could that be why he is so hot? "He couldn't be, could he?"

"I don't know but it doesn't make me feel any better about you being there."

"Bella, hurry up we are getting ready to eat." Charlie called out the door.

"Be right there." I yelled back. "Look Alice I have to go. Don't worry I will be fine and I will call you when I get back home."

"Okay."

"Talk to you later." I said hanging up and heading back inside. Jacob couldn't be a werewolf, could he? He was the one that told me about the old legends but he didn't believe in any of them. If he was a werewolf wouldn't he have to believe them? I mean he would be living them.

"Sorry," I said as I walked back into the house. "Just some last minute things."

"Yeah Charlie mentioned your little trip." Billy was looking right at me. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few days."

"Bells, it will be close to a week." Charlie corrected me. Sometimes I wondered if it would be easier if he knew all the secrets floating around him.

"I see." Billy looked like he did in fact see. I looked away from him and to Jacob. I had expected him to roll his eyes or smile at me like he had last year when the stories about the Cullen's came up but he looked like he might hit something. What happened to the smiling sun that was here a few minutes ago? It was like an anger storm had taken its place.

"Well, let's eat." Billy broke the silence. "I would hate for my famous spaghetti to get cold. It's my own personal recipe." He headed out the room to the kitchen.

"Like Ragu is a personal recipe." Jake smiled at me then but it was a tight smile. Almost forced like he was holding back all his anger to let it out. I just smiled back and followed him into the kitchen.

Dinner was more tense then I would have expected. We all sat around barely talking. I could see Charlie moving from face to face trying to figure out why everyone was so on edge but eventually he gave up and ate in silence like the rest of us.

Although I knew why Billy was having such a problem with me going away with Alice Cullen I didn't understand why Jake was. He didn't know the Cullen's from what I understood and he didn't believe all the old stories so why would he have a problem with a girl's weekend?

Unless Alice's question had merit. Could Jacob be a werewolf? It would explain his sudden hostility toward the Cullen's and why he would be nervous about me going away with them. But if he was then would I really be any safer here with him.

"Jake, Billy I meant to tell you two to warn the boys on the reservation." Charlie must have thought of something to break the mood. "There have been a few bear sighting in the area lately and I would hate to see anyone get hurt."

That didn't look like the right thing to say. Billy looked right at Jacob and Jacob looked away so quickly you would swear he had something to hide. Maybe it wasn't a bear people were seeing. Maybe it was a wolf. Do wolves get as big as bears?

"Jake have you seen something?" Charlie obviously didn't miss the look on Jacob's face. "If you or your friends have seen anything you need to let me know."

"No Charlie," Jacob looked at him. "I haven't seen any bears."

He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the truth either. I might be a bad liar but I knew a lie when I saw one and Jacob was definitely on the verge of lying. "Well, I'm done." I squeezed Jake's hand under the table. If I could fall in love with a vampire then I could be friends with a werewolf. Couldn't I? "So Jake what do you normally do around here while these two watch the game?"

His whole face lit up. "I could show you where I work on my cars." He looked so young in that moment. How could I be thinking he was something other than normal?

"Sure that sounds like fun." We both put our plates in the sink and he lead the way out to what looked like two sheds merged together.

"Jake, is everything okay?" I asked once we were inside.

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like there was a lot of tension during dinner. Especially when Charlie mentioned the bear sightings." If he was a wolf I wanted to know so that I could better assure Alice that everything was fine.

"I think my dad was just worried about you leaving is all." He looked at me before picking up some tool that I didn't know the name for and walking over to the open hood of his VW rabbit.

"Why would he be worried about me?" There was no way I was letting him off the hook that easy.

"You know how he is about the Cullen's."

"Okay so then why did you look just as upset as him?" I could be persistent when I wanted to be and tonight I wasn't quitting until I got my answers.

"I just don't like the idea of you leaving." He said from under the hood. "I was hoping we could hang out some during the break."

"And that's all?"

"What else would there be?" He gave me a quick look from around the side of the car and then buried his head back in the engine.

"Why don't you tell me?" I could answer his questions with questions all night long.

"It sounds like you're the one who thinks there's more."

"Maybe I'm just reacting to you."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I answered your question."

"No you asked a question instead of answering." When did he come from up under the hood of his car? All of a saddened we were glaring at each other with arms crossed and brows drawn.

"Look Bella, I just don't like your choice of friends."

"Present company included?" I asked.

"Of course not." The shock was back on his face.

"Then what is wrong with Alice?"

"You know what."

"No I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"I did tell you but you seem to have chosen to forget."

"What does that mean?" I dropped my crossed arms to my hips.

"Never mind." He went back over to his car.

I searched my mind trying to think of any conversation that we had had about Alice. The only one I could think of that even came close to her was when he told me the story about the wolves and the vampires. Surely…..

"Hey Jake," I started. "You don't believe in those old scary stories you told me before, do you?" He didn't answer. He didn't even look up at me. "I thought you said they weren't true." Once again nothing. I walked to the front of his car. "You know there is no such thing as monsters, right?"

"If you say so Bella." He still didn't look up but I could hear it in his voice. He believed.

"What changed your mind?" I knew he would understand without me elaborating.

He was quiet for so long I didn't think he would answer. "I've seen things. Heard things." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Are you…." I almost couldn't bring myself to ask. Funny how asking if he was a vampire rolled right off my tongue but this was so much harder. "Are you a…..a werewolf?"

He closed his eyes and took such a deep breath I knew his lungs were going to explode. Finally he opened his eyes looked at me and looked away as he said, "Not yet."

"But you're becoming one?"

"I don't know." He looked so pained. So vulnerable. "There is a possibility, but I don't know."

"Why?"

"Ask your 'friend' Alice!" The pain and vulnerability was gone quickly replaced with the same anger I had seen from him earlier this evening.

"What does Alice have to do with it?" I asked but before he could answer we heard it. We both headed toward the door to his shed just in time to see Charlie barreling out the door with Billy on his heels.

"She is my daughter and I will let her do what I think is best." He was yelling.

"There are thinks you don't know Charlie." Billy was yelling back. "I'm just trying to protect her. Protect you."

"You don't even know them." Charlie fired back. "You won't even talk to them and I am sick of the prejudice that is going on in this town. Did you ever think that might be why they left?"

"They needed to leave!" Billy yelled louder this time.

"Really," Charlie got right up in his face. "It's so easy for you to judge. To sit there and say that but you haven't had to live with the consequences of their leaving. You haven't had to watch your child walk around damn near in a coma for the past four months because the left. You haven't considered calling them over and over just so that maybe she could let go just cause they left. HE LEFT HER IN THE FOREST ALONE AND BROKEN AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT THEY SHOULD BE GONE!"

I had never seen Charlie this angry before. It scared me. I ran over to grab his arm so afraid that he might hit Billy. "Dad it's okay." I tried to reason with him. "I'm okay and Billy is just trying to help."

"Yeah right." Charlie wasn't backing down. "Get your stuff Bella and say goodnight. We're going." He stomped off to the car.

I turned to Billy then. "I know you mean well but he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know. I can take care of myself and you have enough going on here." I looked over at Jacob. "Goodnight Jake. Sorry about everything." I turned and headed to the car.

"You have everything?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't really bring anything Dad."

"Good." He pulled they car away from the house and headed toward home.

I looked behind us to see Jacob pushing his father back in the house. His head was bowed and once again he looked so young. Whatever was happening to him he needed a friend and I wouldn't be here. I couldn't help and that hurt. I didn't know him well but I felt a kindred spirit within him and I wanted to be there. I stared back until the house disappeared and the only thing I could see were Jake's eyes looking back. I turned in my seat and stared forward wondering if I would ever be able to see him again.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I know that Jake didn't know that he was going to be a werewolf until it happened but I needed it for my story and I figured I could stretch it a little._

_Let me know what you think. Reviews are not only welcomed but loved._


	9. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

This chapter came out so much different than I thought it is was going to be. I started out thinking that it was just going to be girl fun in LA but as I got into it then I realized that I need to resolve a few things.

I also was noticing as I was responding to reviews that all of them had the same email so I was hoping that you reviews could let me know if you got my responses. I would hate to think that you are thinking that I am just saying that I am responding and you aren't getting anything. That would be so cruel.

So review and let me know if you got my responses and how you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Alice POV**

I was worried. This wasn't quite working out the way I had seen. I knew Bella didn't completely trust that Edward wanted her back and by the way she had been acting since I picked her up from school I wasn't sure how she was feeling about this trip.

I knew something had happened at dinner last night but she wouldn't tell me. When she called last night she had sounded so sad I offered to come spend the night with her but she said it wouldn't be a good idea because of Charlie. That didn't make sense because I knew Charlie liked me but when I asked her about it she just said it had been a long night and that she would see me tomorrow.

Now we were half way to California and she hadn't said more than three words all afternoon. I knew she didn't like shopping but this was more than that. It was like she was being eaten up from the inside about something. I wanted to help but I wasn't sure how.

On top of that I was being bombarded with visions of Edward. He was doing so much worse. The one I had had yesterday at the Bella's was almost the worst. He was thinking about ending his life. I thought the vision that I had of Bella jumping off the cliff had scared me, but seeing Edward being dragged away by the Volturi was like a knife to my heart. It was amazing that I had been able to hold it together to get Charlie to agree to this trip.

I had thought about telling Bella but I wasn't her to go to Edward because she still loved him and wanted to be with him. I knew she would do it just to save him but he is my favorite brother, nothing against Emmett, and selfishly I want him just as happy as me. I know that he loves Bella but I also know that he deserves to be with someone that loves him as much as he loves them. I knew Bella did but I needed her to know it to and whatever he had said when he left had caused her to change.

I could see it. There was a new future in front of her and it was painful to watch. I could see her just sitting in a room with nothing. No family, no love, no life. Just her all alone and even that one was better than the one where she didn't exist at all. Yet since I had come back those had started to fade. I was seeing her with Edward again and they both looked so happy. It was almost embarrassing to watch.

But it wouldn't be easy. Both of them were so stubborn which is part of what made them so good for each other but at the same time it made it so hard to get them to see reason. Edward was so hell bent on not putting Bella in danger and he thought the best way was to stay away from her and Bella was so convinced he didn't love her that it was like working through concrete to try to get her to think she could be wrong. I loved them both but if I had to chain them both in a room until he admitted the truth or changed her then I would.

"Bella, look I know you are nervous about this trip and about Edward but will you trust me and try to have a little fun." I tried. "We are going to LA. Do you know how many people would kill to be able to shop in that town with an unlimited budget?"

"I know Alice." She stayed looking out the window.

"Bella talk to me." I couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me what happened last night that brought on this mood."

"It's not important." She still didn't turn around.

"Of course it is. You look like you are about to cry if I say the wrong thing. Is this how you have been the whole time that we have been gone?"

"Maybe," She finally looked away from the window but only looked down at her hands. "Look Alice, I just have a lot on my mind but I promise that I will not ruin your fun when we get to LA. I will be the perfect Bella Barbie and let you do whatever you want to me, okay?"

"But if you aren't having fun then it will ruin my fun." I pouted.

"Alice when have I ever had fun while you were taking me shopping?" She actually looked up at me with a smirk. "I am normally feeling tortured and you are just as excited as always."

"Yes but this is different." I told her. "We have to talk strategy and figure out the best way to get to Edward and what will drive him so crazy he won't be able to stay away from you."

"I thought you already had all that thought out?"

"I do but I would like your input too." I looked over at her. "You know a different side of my brother. As close as we are you know him in a 'relationship' way. Which is a good thing but you probably know things that you do that drive him crazy, in a good way; that I don't."

"I guess," I had lost her again. I could hear it in her voice.

"What did I say?"

"It's just…" She started. "I…I want to believe you, but Alice I feel stupid."

"What?" I hadn't expected.

"I love him. I do and I know that you know that I do." She was looking out of the window again and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to hear her. "But he left me and I'm running off to bring him back. I have been walking around like the living dead for months. Sorry." She looked over at me. "I don't think I had realized how bad it was until Charlie said something yesterday. It's just….well….shouldn't I have more backbone then this? He moved on; shouldn't I be able to do the same?"

She had it all wrong. I knew I shouldn't tell her but at that point my loyalty to Edward flew right out the window.

"Bella he didn't move on. He…"

"Alice you don't have to lie to me anymore. I said I would go and I…."

"No Bella, listen to me." I cut her off. "He didn't move on. He is hold up in some room in Brazil. He has been in the same room for almost three weeks now from what I have seen and he has been thinking some crazy stuff." I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to scare her. "Trust me he is in just as much pain as you. He hasn't even fed. By the time we get there if he stays in the same place we will be lucky if he has enough strength to just hug you. He is miserable and he isn't fighting it. It's like he is just letting the darkness have him."

She just sat there staring at me. I couldn't tell if she believed me or if she was in shock. Maybe I told her too much but she needed to know that it wasn't just her.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

"He's a vampire Bella. We don't change so easily especially when it comes to love." I smiled at her. "There is a reason that we can stay together for all eternity with the same person. When we find that one that we want to be with, our mate, it is forever. It doesn't change. When we love we love until the end of time and there is nothing that can change that or separate us."

"Then why would he leave?"

"The only thing more important to you then yourself is your mate." I told her. "You would do anything for them. It is why Rose could carry Emmett all those miles to Carlisle to save him, why Carlisle could be as patient with Esme as she came to terms with the loss of her human life and her baby, and why I could sit in a café for almost a month waiting for Jasper to show up."

"But…"

"No buts." I said. "Left because he thought it was the best for you." I shook my head. "Men can be so stupid. Did I ever tell you that Jasper left me once?"

"What?" She looked so in shock.

"Yeah, Emmett left once too." I mouthed yes when she looked like she was couldn't believe it.

"Why?"

"Both of them had this idea that Rose and I were to good for them. Jasper left after he told me past and Emmett left after he killed someone during that first couple of years." I could still feel the pain. "Damn near killed me and Rose won't even talk about it."

"But you both let them go." It was more a statement then a question. "You didn't rush off to bring them back against their will."

"Not at first." It was time she understood why Edward was my favorite and how ironic this situation was. "Edward brought them both back."

"You're kidding?"

"No," _God he was an idiot,_ I thought remember those times. "He isn't the best tracker but I guess because he knew us so well he was able to find them pretty easy. With Emmett he told him about all that he had done and that Rose loved him and how much it was killing her for him to be gone. And with Jasper he explained how much he wished that he could find someone that would love him as much as I loved Jazz and if he did he would never let her go."

"Ironic, don't you think?" She asked me.

"Very," I shook my head again. "Bella, maybe it is just something that they have to go through to love us and be with us forever and if I could go get him and drag him back to you without putting you through this then I would. But this is a different situation and he is way more stubborn then Emmett or Jasper plus your human."

"And he doesn't want to change me."

"No if that was it then it would be easier." I laughed a short laugh. "He does want you change you. He wants you forever but he also wants to protect you so much and he doesn't want to you miss out on anything being with him." I looked over at her again. "See with Emmett and Jasper it was just about not feeling good enough for Rose and I, but with Edward and you he not only doesn't feel worth but he is scared of what might happen to you being with him."

"So when Jasper attacked me then…"

"It was like his worst nightmare surfacing." I knew she knew this on some level but I needed her to really understand. "It wasn't just that Jasper attacked but he couldn't be with you to help because he wanted to take you to. He thought he had control of the monster that he believes he is but in that moment when he felt him after so long it like if one of us had ripped him apart. He would rather cease to exist then see you hurt and he was close to hurting you himself. Add in the fact that a big part of him wanted to bite you not to kill you but to change you so that he would be able to have you forever and can't you see why he left?"

"No," She actually looked so emotional for the first time all day. "So it was hard and he was scared but he left me after I begged him not to. He took everything that would ever remind me of any of you. Did he know that I wouldn't have cared if he had bit me and changed me? That that is what I want? He took my choices away. He took all of you away. He took himself away and he left me empty."

"I know." I wanted to pull over and just hug her. She didn't get it and I didn't think I could explain it more. This was why we needed to get to Edward. I had a feeling that he was the only one that could explain it to her and make her understand.

She was so quiet after that. She went back to staring out the window. We were so close to Los Angeles now and I still wasn't sure if she was ready for this trip or for that matter if she wanted to go. Maybe I shouldn't have told her anything. Maybe I should have waited for Edward to explain. Man playing matchmaker was harder than I thought.

"Alice"

"Yeah" I looked over at her.

"You're sure he still loves me?"

"Absolutely"

"And I'm not pathetic going off to bring him back?"

"Not even close."

She took a deep breath, pasted on a huge smile, and looked me straight in the eye. "Okay then let's get this makeover going so that I can go get my man before he does something more stupid then leaving me all alone."

I just laughed. Maybe I was better at this matchmaking than I thought.

_

* * *

_

AN: So like I said before a little different than I thought when I started it and I know that I had said that this was going to be shopping but I hope you liked it.

_Let me know cause I'm a little nervous that I might have taken Bella a little too much out of character or that Alice wouldn't have told her so much. Please review and let me know._


	10. Kill Me Now

Two in one day. What can I say but that I have had a very stressful morning and I needed to get out of my world for a while. Plus I did tell everyone that the shopping was coming up.

Hope I didn't bring it into the characters but I think this chapter is quite fun. Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Kill Me Now

**Bella POV**

This was new. I had gone shopping with Alice before and I had even gone to a spa with Alice before but Alice in Los Angeles was like Mighty Mouse in a room full of cheese. Way too much. In the five hours that we had been in town I had been shuffled through seven malls, two different spas because Alice said she didn't like the way the first did massages, and more boutiques then I could count. And I think the most surprising thing was that Alice didn't get caught in the sun once.

Actually I was convinced by the time we hit the millionth store that she had a in with whoever controlled the weather. How was it possible that she had picked the one day that California had rain? It looked like Forks. I had been more excited about seeing sun again than the shopping but sure enough we got to Los Angeles and it looked exactly like where we had just left. I asked her about it and all she did was shrug and tell me that we really didn't have time to be worried about weather.

She kept saying things about time too. She wouldn't tell me all of it but I was getting the feeling that something was going on with him. That she felt like we might not make it to him before something happened. I still wasn't sure if that was he did something stupid or that he found someone different. I did feel better about all this since talking to Alice on the way down but there was still the chance that she was wrong.

What would I do if that happened? Would I be able to handle it if we got down there and he was with someone else? Would that finally finish me off? I was beginning to believe it would. I didn't think that I could stand losing him all over again. I knew that I didn't technically have him back but Alice had given me hope and to lose that again; I knew I wouldn't be able to survive.

"Bella?" Alice looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Alice, what did you say?" I had completely blocked her out.

"I asked what you wanted to eat?" We had stopped at another food place. I swear this was like the eighth food shop we had stopped at today.

"Alice, I'm not hungry." I told her.

"But you need to eat."

"Not every twenty minutes." I looked at her. "What is your sudden obsession with my eating habits?"

"Cause you look like you haven't eaten in months." Alice was nothing if not blunt. "Right now you look like one of those kids on the infomercials about starving people in third world contries. I can't take you anywhere looking this frail; people will think I am torturing you."

"You are." I mumbled.

"I heard that." She pouted. "You promised you were going to have a good time and so far you have done a great job but we have so much left to get and you are going to need your strength."

"Alice," I looked around us at all the bags that we had. "You have bought out have the city what more could we need?"

"Bella, Bella" She was back to shaking her head at me. "This is just the outside clothes. We still need lingerie, shoes, jewelry, hair accessories and, Bella; we haven't even dealt with make-up."

"You're right," Now I was shaking my head. "I am going to need my strength."

We left the food shop with yet more food for me and headed off to the MAC store.

"Tricia" Alice called out as soon as we walked in. How did she know all these people's names? This was like the twenty-fifth store we went in that she called to someone as soon as we walked in.

"Alice" Tricia walked over to her and gave her one those airy kisses on each cheek. It was so sickening. "It has been too long. Where is Rosalie?"

"She couldn't make it today." Probably because she doesn't know where you are, I thought. Alice had shared we me during our day of shopping that the rest of the family didn't know where her and Jasper were just in case he called.

"Oh that is too bad." Tricia was frowning. "I just love helping you two." Yeah because of the crazy amount they spend I laughed to myself.

"Yes well," Alice took in stride. "Any who, this is my other sister Bella and we are going to have to get everything for her." She looked over at me. "And I do mean everything."

If the look in Alice eye scared me then the look in Tricia's positively terrified me. "Absolutely" She lit up at the prospect while I cringed at the thought. "We will just bring her over to the counter and get started."

Before I knew it I was being dragged over to a counter with more make-up then I had ever seen in my life. Tricia and Alice were talking colors and Alice was pulling out different clothes that we had already picked out and Tricia was squealing like a pig with excitement. They both pulled at my face and poked me with brushes all while chatting about all kinds of gossip.

According to Tricia, Kristen Stewart had come in to pick out a new shade of lipstick and she looked just awful. Tricia was sure it was because she was torn between her two co-stars in that new movie she was taping up in Canada; she couldn't remember the name but she heard it was supposed to be a big hit when it came out. Of course it was all hush, hush but she had heard that Kristen was leaning toward that Taylor something, she couldn't remember his last name, but if it was her she would so go for Rob. It was something about the hair.

Alice was laughing so hard at all of Tricia's stories that for a second I forgot that she was a vampire that could easily rip this whole store apart and marveled in how girlie she really was. She listened and added her own tales to the story saying that she had heard that Rob was dating some other co-star from a different movie. I personally didn't know who any of these people were but it was like listening to a soap opera and it took my mind off the torture of all the make-up that was being piled on my face.

"Well there you go." Tricia looked so proud of her work.

"Perfect" Alice cooed. "Absolutely perfect as always." She looked so much like Esme in that moment that I felt tears start to gather in my eyes. "I swear you always do such good work."

Alice held up a mirror to me and I stopped breathing. I looked like them. I looked just as pretty as Alice and just as mysterious as Rose. It was like I was staring at someone completely different. Sure there were portions of my face there but I looked beautiful. It was a surreal.

"We will take it all." Alice was smiling between Tricia and myself. "Just put in on our account. You still have the number?"

"Yes, it is in your file." Tricia was back to business as she bagged up all the viles and pots of makeup that she had used.

"Great." Alice took the bag from her. "I guess we will see you next time we are in town. Come Bella, still loads to do." And with that we were off again.

We hit about thirty more stores before Alice decided that we needed to stop for food yet again. I tried to explain that even if she thought that I need more nutrition she couldn't force it down my throat all in one day. She smiled at me, laughed a little, and then turned and proceeded to order something anyway claiming that I could nibble on it later. I had just started to relax a little when we found a Victoria Secret's.

"Alice," I stopped her before we went in. "I don't need anything in here."

"I beg to differ." She pulled me in.

"But we haven't….I mean we can't….He wouldn't…." I had never been so flustered.

"Bella, stop being so prudish." Alice was fingering a piece of string that I had no idea what it was suppose to cover. "You're a woman and he is a man."

"But Alice, he wouldn't." I was surprised that I hadn't spontaneously combusted by this point from the heat going to my face.

"Trust me he would." Alice moved onto another table.

"But he told me that we couldn't."

"That might be what he said, but I've seen how he looks at you both when people are around and when he thinks that no one is looking." Alice picked up yet another piece of something I just knew my mother would kill me for wearing. "He wants you and we will use whatever we have to get him back. Even if we have to parade you through Rio in nothing but this."

She was holding up a see-through piece of blue silk that had lace running down the front and nothing else. There was no way that I was wearing anything close to that. Just because I had a little make-up on and felt prettier didn't mean that I was ready to go streaking through a foreign country.

"Alice, be serious." I told her. "I'm not ready for that."

"Not at all." Alice smirked at me and I blushed. "You can play innocent with me Bella, but I can see the future and I know that you are not quite as….shell we say un-interested as you are trying to sell."

"Alice."

"Look I'm not saying seduce him." She grabbed a few other things that made me blush even harder. "All I'm saying is be open to the possibility."

"I can't see it." I closed my eyes against the embarrassment.

"I can," I heard her from across the store. "But I don't want to see that anymore than I want to see Rose and Em."

"Alice!" My eyes shot open and I moved over to her.

"What, Bella?" She smiled at me. "Look, honey, we are sexual creatures. That is where some of the myths come from and if you are looking to…join then you are going to have to let go of this idea that sex isn't something that you talk about."

"But Alice we are in the middle of a store." I was beyond mortified.

"Yeah," She looked at me like I wasn't getting it. "A store that sells bras and panties. Boy, it's a good thing I didn't take you to Fredrick's they have things in there that I wouldn't even wear."

I couldn't say anything. I didn't talk to my mother as openly as Alice was talking to me right now. I did have to admit I was curious but he had said that we couldn't. That it was too dangerous for me. Plus he had all his rules and despite what Alice was saying I was sure that there was no way that he would break those rules just because I was dressed, and I use that term loosely, in some scrap of cloth that barely covered my stomach let alone anything else.

"Bella," Alice was standing beside me with five bags. When had she checked out? "You know if you have any questions I can answer them. I'm not as um…talented as Rose but I'm sure that I could give you a few pointers if you needed. Like there is this one move that absolutely gets Jasper to….."

"Alice!" The last thing I needed was to think about her and Jasper doing anything.

"Really Bella." Alice just laughed as she looked down at her watch. "Crap, we are going to be late for your hair appointment and there is still so much left to get."

"Alice be serious." We had already gone to the car three times to drop off bags and we were still surrounded by too many to carry now.

"Well we will just have to get the rest in Seattle before we head off to the airport." She shrugged and walked over to the door. I was in too much shock to follow. What was she thinking that I still needed more? "Bella, are you coming?"

"Sure Alice." I picked up my share of the bags and followed her out. What was the point of arguing? She would just win and it would only prolong my torture.

We made it back to the rental car and Alice drove like a speed demon to a salon that was just of Rodeo Drive. It looked like all the other shops but when we got to what I assumed was the front she kept going. We pulled around the side and she rolled down her window and pushed in a code. I looked forward as a gate opened and it almost looked like the ground dipped down. She drove forward and we came out in an underground tunnel. There was an attendant that took her keys as she got out. I followed in a daze. Was this how the other half lived?

We walked up to a walk and once again Alice pushed in a code and the walk miraculously opened and let us unto the brightest room I had ever seen. A woman greeted us with what looked like champagne and caviar. Alice took both and motioned for me to do the same. Still in my daze I reached for my share of the appetizers and continued to follow Alice. We walked down a long corridor that was lined with over-sized picture of women with flawless hair and perfect skin.

When we came to another door, this one glass, it automatically opened and Alice walked through walking right up to a desk that was stationed right in the middle of a cream colored room.

"Ms. Cullen," The receptionist smiled up at her. "Antonio is expecting you."

"Thank you, Stephanie." She smiled at her. I looked around only to find that there weren't any seats. I guess when they give you champagne as you walk in they don't think you need to sit while you wait.

"Tracie will take you in now." _Or I guess you didn't wait_, I thought as a really tall, ridiculously thin blonde woman dressed head to toe in black walked over to us. "Room five, Tracie." The receptionist told her. Tracie nodded.

She leaded us down another corridor that didn't seem as long to a room that was bigger than my whole bedroom in Forks. Everything that they would possible need to do my hair had to be in this room. I couldn't imagine them having to go somewhere else to find anything. I turned to see Alice slip something to Tracie that looked like a hundred dollar bill. Again Tracie nodded and walked out. Did the poor girl talk?

"Alice, this place is huge." I whispered to her.

"And private." She laughed. "That is one of the reasons we love it.

"But if all the rooms are like this then how did you see Angelina and Jen almost get in a fight?" I asked.

"It wasn't here." Alice told me. "Apparently they both got their hair done on the same day and the same time as Rose and I and then as we were leaving we saw them in the restaurant across the street and that was where it looked like the fight was going to break out."

"I see." That was the best I could do.

"Alice, love." A strikingly handsome man of what looked like about forty walked into the room grabbing Alice's hands and doing the air kisses again. "Darling it has been an age and you are just as beautiful as always."

"Antonio," I looked at Alice and she looked like she would be blushing if she could. "You say the sweetest things."

"Only to you, love." He smiled down at her and I couldn't believe my eyes. Was Alice letting this man flirt with her? "How can I make you even more amazing today?"

"My appointment is actually for my sister." Alice motioned over to me.

"Another sister," Antonio looked over to me. "And just as lovely as you, Rosalie, and Esme." He walked around me looking me up and down in an appraising way. "Where to you get all this beauty from? I wish I could bottle it up and sell it here. It would be worth more than my meager hair masterpieces."

I felt like I was about to throw up right on this guys insanely expensive shoes. He sounded like the corniest sales person I had ever heard.

"Antonio you are just the sweetest." Alice batted her eyelashes. I didn't even know that Alice could bat her eyelashes. What was going on? "So I am thinking about a trim off the bottom. Not too short; her man likes it long." Alice ran her hand through my hair and winked. I couldn't believe she said that. It was so possessive. "Then a few highlight just around the face."

"How about some honey blonde?" Antonio was now had his hands in my hair. Barbie indeed.

"No." Alice shook her head firmly. "He doesn't like blondes, so let's keep it as close to her natural color as possible." I didn't know that. "I'm looking for a subtle change. Just something to brighten up her face."

"I completely understand." Antonio was back to smiling at Alice. "You won't be disappointed." He kissed her hand.

"I'm sure." Alice smiled back at him. "You have yet to let me down."

He walked over to the wall and began talking into an intercom that I hadn't noticed when we first walked in. The door opened almost simultaneously as he was finishing giving instructions into the wall. Three girls walked in also dressed in black. What was with these people and black? They added the color around my head and then began to wash my hair and I thought I might just fall asleep. This was way more relaxing than the spa and the massage had been. It was like they were hitting some kind of relaxation points in my head. We should have started here first.

Before I was ready they were done but the glorious feeling kept going. They were working almost as fast as Alice did when she had done me up to go out. It was like they had me wrapped in a cocoon of perfection. Alice was chatting with the girls and Antonio but I could concentrate on anything they were saying I was too involved in this bliss that they were weaving around me. No wonder celebrities spent so much on hair and things like it. This had to be worth millions.

Antonio moved over to me a short while later and he was better than the three girls had been. His hands that had seemed so creepy before were like gold now. He moved with such precision and everywhere that he touched tingled. I began to wonder if maybe he was a vampire to. I couldn't imagine anyone being able to generate this much electricity without some type of supernatural intervention.

After what seemed like only ten minutes he spun me around to a mirror and my mouth dropped open. Who was this woman looking back at me? Between the make-up and the hair I looked amazing. It was a look that I had never seen on my body. This man was a genius. A god. Whatever made me doubt Alice I will never know.

"Antonio you have done it again." Alice gushed. "It is absolutely perfect. She is going to knock him out."

"Are you sure you love it?" Antonio asked.

"I am sure." Alice smiled up at him.

They continued to talk but I couldn't take my eyes off myself. I looked good. Like model good. On the inside I knew that it was just a great smoke screen but my hope exploded. Maybe Alice had been right. Maybe he would look at me and I would finally be enough. I would be able to hold on to him.

I started to smile in the mirror. This was going to be fun. Alice said I was going to knock him out and looking at myself in that moment I actually believed. Bring on Brazil.

_

* * *

_

AN: A little longer than normal but it's shopping with Alice and there was so much to cover. Let me know what you think.


	11. Up and Away

So I know that last chapter I asked if you could let me know if you are getting my responses to your reviews but never mind. I got another one like yesterday and when I read the WHOLE email that comes then I saw where it said to not reply to the email and the link to respond to the review. I feel silly :). So I am going to try to take the next day or three and actually respond to the reviews correctly so that everyone knows how much I appreciate you. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Up And Away

**Bella POV**

"Are you excited?" Alice looked like her face was going to come apart from the length of her smile.

"Nervous, scared, feeling a little crazy for letting you talk me into this, but no excited not there yet." I told her.

We had been in the air for a few hours and I still couldn't believe I was headed off to Brazil to find him and bring him back. Him; I still was having a hard time getting my mind to say his name and yet I had let Alice talk me into running to a foreign country to…to…to do what really? To tell him I loved him? He already knew that. To tell him I can't live without him? He already knew that.

What was I doing? I was going all the way to South America to get my heart broken all over again; that was what I was doing. I knew it. I knew it as soon as I agreed to Alice, but what had made me go along with this. What had gotten me to allow Alice to drag me through three different cities and countless different shops just to go down her and make a fool of myself? Was it just about my loving him? Had I agreed to all this just so that I finally was able to let myself go?

I knew that if I got down there and he was with someone else or having the time of his life, however long it has been, than it would destroy me. I wouldn't be able to go on. I'm talking lock me away and throw out the key. Padded rooms and steel cages, but it had to be better than the walking dead impression I had been doing over the last few months. I needed a resolution. I either needed to let him go, let myself go or find a way to make us work. Either way I couldn't go back to how I had been.

That had to be why I had agreed to this; to this insanity. This was a turning point. Either I was going to survive or I wasn't but I wouldn't keep living the half life that I had been.

"Alice tell me again that this is a good thing we are doing?" I asked her.

"Bella, this is going to be great." Man she was happy. "I have seen it and everything works out perfectly."

"And you are sure about how he feels?"

"Of course I'm sure. You think I would have you going down here if I wasn't?"

"Jasper?" I looked across Alice.

"Yes Bella." He always sounded so formal. I supposed now had less to do with me and more to do with the hundred or so other humans on this closed in plane. Poor Jasper.

"Are you sure?" If anyone knew how he felt it would be Jasper.

"I already told you Bella that he loves you, why are you asking Jasper?"

"Because he can feel it."

"But…" Alice started.

"It's okay, Honey." Jasper calmed her down. "Bella, I have never felt the emotions from Edward that you inspire. Even from the first moment that he meet you there has been a strong tie between you two. Sure there was the blood." He whispered. "But more than that was he felt protective of you. I have felt those emotions grow over the last year and believe me when I say that he loves you. There was never a waiver of that emotion. Not after what I did, not as we were leaving, and not when he was with us before he took off. Alice is right, he loves you, more than obviously he ever let you know."

"I want to believe you." I looked at them. "I want to believe both of you, but he and I never made sense."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"He is gorgeous, as all of you are, and smart and well traveled and cultured and I could go on and on." I looked down at my hands. "And then there is me. I am plain and although I'm not stupid I don't see any Ivy League school knocking down my door in the future. Not to mention that the closest I have ever been to well traveled is when my mom thought about getting married in Mexico and then changed her mind. I have nothing to offer that would make him want me." I whispered feel more ashamed of myself than of rushing to find someone that might not even want me.

"That is just about the most retarded thing I have ever heard." Alice scoffed. "Bella you are beautiful and very smart and you don't have to travel around the globe to be well traveled to be cultured. You have an elegance that in innate and Edward is lucky to have you."

"Not to mention Bella that when we love there is nothing that can break apart that bond." Jasper chimed in. "You don't have to do anything for him to love you but be yourself. That is all he wants."

"That is easy for the two of you to say." I still wouldn't look at them. "You have each other and tomorrow you know that you will still have each other."

"And tomorrow you will have Edward." Alice pushed. "I swear you two are perfect for each other. If I didn't know it before I definitely know it now. Him with the 'I'm a monster how could anyone love me' and you with the 'I'm plain why would he want me'. You both make each other better and you are no more plain than he is a monster. Am I clear?"

"But Alice…"

"No buts." She sounded so frustrated and I wanted to believe her, but there were so many reasons to not. Starting with the refection I saw in the mirror. Sure there were moments that I felt more than pretty like in the salon after getting my hair and make-up done but over all I knew that I would never be more than plain-Jane-Bella.

"You still don't believe me." Alice continued. "Fine I will prove it to you. Jasper get ready." With that she pushed the stewardess button and pulled my chin up so that I was looking her right in the face. "When that cute steward guy comes over I want you to look right at him, smile and ask for water or a pillow or something. Jasper will read his emotions and that should convince you and if it doesn't then I am going to push you into the lap of every guy on this plane until you get it through your head that you are beautiful. Are we clear now?"

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

They would be the death of me. Well, not literally but almost. I had meant what I said. Between Edward and Bella and neither of them seeing themselves correctly I was going to explode. How was my plan ever going to work if Bella didn't see that she was gorgeous and Edward didn't see that not only does he need her but she needs him?

"How can I help you?" The steward guy leaned over us. He really was cute.

"I…um…was wondering….that is I would like….um…could I get a glass of….water?" Bella finally got out. Well that might not get the guy to fall down on the plane confessing his undying love but it still should do the trick.

"Sure I will be right back." He turned to leave and Jasper looked at me skeptically.

"Not yet." I told him so quietly that I knew Bella wouldn't hear me. I turned to her and spoke up. "Where was my smile and put a little eye flutter in it when he returns."

"Alice I don't flutter." She was beet red.

"Just pretend he is Edward and you want to get answer out of him. What would you do?"

The steward came back then and I must say I was impressed by the fake smile that Bella had stapled to her face. I almost believed her. "Here you go." He handed the water past Jasper and I. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you." Bella's voice was a little lower and almost seductive as she took a sip of water and looked up at him through her lashes. Very impressive. "I was also wondering about how much longer we have before we get there? I'm not the best when it comes to flying."

He smiled down at her. This was going to work better than I thought. "We have about twelve more hours but don't worry you should be just fine and if you need anything I will be happy to get it for you. My name is Jayson."

I looked over at Jasper and he was so close to laughing I had to poke him in the side.

"Could I possible get a pillow?" Bella asked softly with a hint of a smile.

"Absolutely." He walked about three rows up and opened the over head compartment. "Here is a pillow and a blanket, just in case." He winked at her. Now I was almost laughing.

"Thank you again."

"Not a problem." He leaned in closer. "And I'll come back and check on you a little later to make sure you don't need anything else."

"That would be great." Bella's smile looked a little to genuine for my taste now.

"Weren't you going to take a nap?" I asked. "We want you to be well rested and ready when we get there."

"Of course." She smiled and I heard Jasper laughing behind me.

"Well if you're sleeping then I won't bother you." Jayson was saying. Then he smiled and walked off to help someone else.

"What the hell was that?" I turned to her as soon as he left.

"I just did what you asked Alice. Why are you mad at me?" I could hear Jasper really laughing now.

"Well, you didn't have to do it so well." Now I was going to have to dissuade Jayson somehow before we landed. This was not working out the way I planned.

"Jasper did it work?" She looked over to Jasper.

"Of course it worked." I said crossing my arms. "You don't have to be an empath or a psychic to see that."

"Alice don't pout." Jasper had finally stopped laughing.

"Why is she so mad?" Bella asked him.

"She didn't expect you to do so well or for him to be so over come with lust for that matter." Jasper explained. "In case you haven't noticed Alice is a little protective of Edward and she sees you as an extension of him."

"But it was her idea." Bella looked at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Bella," Jasper continued. "You did everything right. That's the problem." She looked so confused. "Think of it this way. If Edward was here would he like to see you flirting with some other guy and that guy falling all over him to get to you?"

"No, I guess I see your point." They were both ignoring me now.

"By the way," Jasper continued. "Not only was he lusting after you but he was very, very excited. Which I am sure you can see made Alice very, very mad."

They both snickered. "Would you two stop talking about me like I am not sitting right between you?"

"Will you stop pouting?" Jasper asked.

"Will you stop being mad that I did what you said?" Bella continued.

"Maybe." I was still upset but my mood wasn't helping anything. "Can I scare him if he comes back?" I smiled at them both.

Jasper just shook his head at me and Bella prompted up her pillow to lay down. "What? I could smile really big at him and maybe glower my eyes a little. Kinda like I am getting ready to pounce on dinner." Now Bella had her eyes closed and Jasper went back to reading the philosophy book that he had brought with him. "Well I think it's a great idea." I said to myself. "Teach him to mess with what doesn't belong to him."

"Alice you need help." Bella said without opening her eyes. "And right now I don't belong to anyone. Goodnight."

I wanted to argued with her but Jaspers hand on my arm stopped me. She was so wrong. She belonged to Edward and us. Not in a bad way like a pet but in a good way like a sister. She was part of our family more than she knew and we needed her. Sure it would bring home Edward but it would do so much more.

Sometimes I wished I could just show everyone my visions so that they could see how everything was suppose to be. But if I showed Edward what I saw he would do everything in his power to avoid it. Not that he wouldn't want the ending that I saw but he would be so worried about what it would do to Bella that he would punish himself to keep from making it happen. He wouldn't even look hard enough to see that Bella was happy. Not my stubborn brother. He would just know that his way was the best way.

Just like leaving. I had tried to warn him of the damage that he would do but he wouldn't listen. I had seen what was coming. Bella being reckless and putting herself in danger, vampires still attacking her, but when I had saw her jump that was when I had acted.

We couldn't lose her or we would lose Edward. I saw his decision and I knew that it was a matter of time. I had to get her to him soon. That was one vision I didn't want to come true now or ever.

_

* * *

_

AN: Okay so I know that Alice's visions are based on what people have decided and at this point Bella hadn't decided to do anything reckless or to jump of the cliff but for the story I need to speed up that vision. Plus I am going with the idea that when she decided to be friends with Jacob that maybe it just pushed all the other idea.

_Let me know what you think. _


	12. Here Without You

I have been waiting for this chapter like since I started the story. This might be my favorite. It is one of the first chapters I saw when I started and has been written for awhile.

It came to me while listening to 3 doors down "Here Without You" which totally reminds me of New Moon and Edward hold up in some room just thinking about Bella.

I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

Here Without You

Edward POV

"_**Have I told you I love you today?" I asked her as we laid in the sun in our meadow.**_

"_**Not in the last two hours." Those chocolate depths looked up at me.**_

"_**I love you more than anything in the world." I smiled down at her pressing my lips to the warmth of her mouth while I tangled my fingers in her hair.**_

_**There was nothing better than kissing Bella. She was so much more than the air that I breathed. Unlike it I needed her to survive. Just the thought of not holding her, not being with her, made the stone of my body harden even more.**_

"_**You know that you are the most important person in my life." She said pulling back from me. I always worried when she said that but I was too selfish to want her to feel any other way. The thought of her with anyone else but me was worse than the pain I had endured becoming a vampire.**_

"_**Bella, I would die if I ever lost you." I told her and I would. If something ever happened to her I wouldn't be able to go on. I would do whatever I could to join her in sweet oblivion. **_

"_**Edward, don't say things like that it scares me." She looked up at me. "I love you way too much to think about you not existing. You are everything to me and if you weren't here I couldn't go on."**_

"_**Bella…"**_

"_**No, don't say anything just promise me that you will never leave me."**_

"_**I promise," I kissed her again to weak to even think about ever leaving her. She was my life and I couldn't leave her whether I wanted to or not. "I promise."**_

"_**I promise."**_

I promise.

I opened my eyes knowing that if I could cry tears would be streaming down my face. I had broken that promise and it had broken me. I had left. Yes I had left to protect her and to keep her save to make sure that she had the nice, normal human life that she was suppose to have if she had never met me but still I had left. I had walked away from the one person that meant everything to me. The one person that I would cease to exist for, that I would go through hell itself for and all for the greater good. So why did I feel so lost.

I had done a good thing. I knew it would be hard and that I would love her no matter how much time and space I put in between us but I hadn't expected to feel this crushing despair. I knew I would hurt but I thought that knowing Bella was fine and that she was better off would be enough to pull me through when I couldn't handle her not being here. But it wasn't. It was nowhere near enough and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_**Are you sure this is what you want to do, son?" Carlisle asked**_

"_**It's what has to be done."**_

"_**It won't be something that you can easily erase if you change your mind." He had looked into my unmovable face. "You will hurt her. Possibly more than you know."**_

"_**She is human and therefore changing and she will heal and move on." Even as I said it my dead heart protested the statement. I wanted her to be safe and happy but the idea of her being with someone else was killing me.**_

"_**She loves you, Edward." Carlisle had continued. "Human or not that is not something to take lightly. She has offered to be changed which means that her feeling run deeper than most human can comprehend and you are going to destroy those."**_

"_**It is for the best." I kept my face and tone the same emotionless façade. "She doesn't belong with us, I will not destroy her soul, I don't deserve her, and in the end she will be better off."**_

"_**If you say so." Carlisle didn't look convinced. "But will you?"**_

He had known. Carlisle had known and I should have listened to him. He had known that this would destroy in ways that I hadn't seen coming but I had done the right thing. I had made sure that Bella was going to survive and as long as she did then I was be okay.

At least that is what I kept telling myself. That she would meet some nice human man and fall in love with him. They would get married and she would have children and grow old and experience all the things that I couldn't give her. He would be able to kiss her without holding back or hold her without worrying that he might crush a bone. He would be able to be around her without thinking how tempting her blood was and he would be able to make love to her without the possibility of killing her. He would be perfect and I had never wanted to kill someone more.

I wanted her to be happy and I wanted her to be safe and I wanted her to have a normal human life but I selfishly wanted that all with me. I wanted to be able to give her all of those things. I wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. To be able to grow old with her. To be able to have children with her and grandchildren, that would be my version of heaven. To be able to hold her without precautions and touch her without worry would be better than the taste of her human blood. But that wasn't who I was or could ever be and she was better off.

I had to keep telling myself that. She was better off without me and I had to believe it. She would move on and she would find someone and she would be happy. She probably had already. Some plain ridiculous boy like Mike Newton or Tyler or someone else. She probably was with him right now and they were together in a way that I never could be with her. The thought was piercing even as it entered my mind.

"_**Bella, have you ever been in love before?" I asked her.**_

"_**Before you?" She was stalling and that was not a good thing.**_

"_**Yes before me." I gave her my best dazzling look hoping that she would answer the question.**_

"_**You know that I haven't." She looked to serious for my dazzle to have worked this time. "Why do you ask?"**_

"_**I just was thinking." I looked away not wanting to tell her what had been on my mind.**_

"_**About what?"**_

_**I should have known that she wouldn't let it go. "I was wondering if you thought it would be different. Better."**_

"_**If what would be different?" She asked.**_

"_**Being in love with a human." I still couldn't look at her. "Being with someone that didn't have so many restrictions. Someone more like yourself."**_

"_**That's stupid." She laughed at me. "You love who you love so matter what or who they are." She crawled onto my lap and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. "Being with someone who is human wouldn't be better because it wouldn't be you. I love you, Edward, always. What you are or aren't is not going to change that." She looked away swiftly. "Unless you don't want me anymore?" **_

"_**Bella, I will want you until this world ends and another begins." I lifted her face to mine. "You are my everything and that isn't even a strong enough description. There is no one or nothing I want more than to be with you and that is never, never, going to change." I kissed her soundly. "No matter what I will always want you."**_

I grabbed my head. I couldn't keep having these flashbacks. It was worse than just being alone. To remember what I had had and to know that I had lost it was a torture in its self. I had to do something. For the hundredth time I wished I could sleep. To be able to block out my mind for a few hours and dream about Bella would be amazing. To dream that she was back in my arms it would be better than these flashbacks. I could feel her next to me. My arms hurt from the memory and the loss of her.

I had to get out of this room. I didn't know how long I had been sitting here but I knew that I couldn't stay. Yet I also knew that if I left I would run straight back to Forks. I would run straight back to her.

Maybe I could try tracking Victoria again although that hadn't worked out so well. That was the exact reason I was in South America now. I didn't know how she had managed to give me the slip but it had to have happened somewhere along the California border. She probably had headed to Mexico instead of that tip that I got that lead me here. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that she knew I was tracking her. She had been with James for who knows how long and maybe he had taught her a thing or two.

Either way I was wasting my time in this small room. The only thing this place was doing was keeping me away from Bella. That was why I was staying locked up in here. I had promised that I wouldn't comeback and after everything I had done and all the promises that I had broken then this was the one that I needed to keep.

"_**Don't do this, Edward." Alice looked up at me. "Jasper and I will leave for awhile and you can stay with her."**_

"_**And what about Esme?" I had asked her. "What about the next time some other vampire comes after Bella because she is around me?"**_

"_**At least you will be here to protect her." Alice had gone on. "Trust me Edward you don't want to do this. It will kill both of you. I have seen it and you have too and you're just too stubborn to admit it. This isn't the way to protect her."**_

"_**I don't know any other way." I sat down on my couch. "Rosalie was right. Do you know how much it pains me to say that? But she was. Bella doesn't belong in our world and it was beyond selfish to pull her into it. She is going to get hurt and it is going to be my fault all because I couldn't stay away from her."**_

"_**You are right. If you do this Bella IS going to get hurt and IT will be your fault." Alice quieted down. "There is another way. A way where you two can be together and you wouldn't have to worry about her."**_

"_**Alice we have talked about this." I looked up at her. "I will not take her life away."**_

"_**Even if it's what she wants? My vision hasn't changed even though you have decided to leave; for all of us to leave. One day Bella will be one of us." She sat beside me. "I don't know how but I can still see it. I think that is a sign."**_

"_**Maybe it is a sign that it's what you want." I told her. "You want her to be with us so much maybe you are manipulating your visions."**_

"_**You know that is not how my gift works." She looked so offended. "I could no more change a vision then you can change someone's mind."**_

"_**It will change once we are gone and after that you can't keep looking for her. We have to let her go, all of us."**_

"_**You will regret this Edward." She stood and walked over to my door. "I have seen that too whether you want to acknowledge it or not. You think walking away will be the end but I can tell you it won't. It will destroy you both and just like before you won't be able to stay away from her but this time when you reach for her it might be too late." **_

I had to prove her wrong. I had to be stronger than everyone thought I was. I had to stay away and give Bella a chance at normal. I had to make sure she was safe. This was Bella's life we were talking about. Her soul and I would protect her with everything I was.

My phone was ringing. It was my family. It was always my family. I didn't want to talk to them. All they ever wanted was to try to convince me to come home but I couldn't. Not now; maybe never. Being with them and seeing their love for each other would always remind me of Bella and I wasn't that strong yet. I didn't know if I would ever be that strong.

Why wasn't my voice mail picking up? It seemed like the phone was ringing back to back. Maybe it was Esme or Carlisle. They were the hardest to say no to but they also worried the most, especially Esme.

"Hello, I'm fine." I said into the phone. That was normally what they wanted.

"Edward?" That was Rosalie's voice. She never called and she never sounded so timid. I was immediately on alert

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be calling you but I thought you had a right to know." She continued. "Everyone else is out hunting that is the only reason I was able to get to the phone."

"What happened?"

"It's Bella."

"What about Bella?" I couldn't move. I couldn't think. What if Alice had been right and something or someone had gotten to Bella. I had left so that she would be safe and live a normal human life. Had something gone wrong? Had she needed me and I wasn't there? What if Victoria had doubled back and gone to Washington while I had been sitting hold up in this stank, hole-in-the-wall room.

"I don't know exactly. Som…."

"What do you mean you don't know exactly?" I was yelling into the phone. Didn't Rose know that she couldn't call me and make me think that something was wrong if she didn't know for sure? What was she thinking?

"Well, Alice and Jasper left."

"WHAT?" I jumped up and started pacing around my cramped shell of a home. "What about Carlisle and Esme? What does that have to do with Bella? Where did they go?" I was firing questions at her.

"They left a note saying that they were trying to fix everything." Rosalie continued. "I think Alice had a vision about Bella and they took off to find you."

"She hasn't called me." At least I didn't think she had but I hadn't really been paying attention to my phone. This couldn't be good if Alice had seen something about Bella and came to find me. Bella must be in trouble.

"Her note said that they were coming to find you." She went on. "Anyway, I thought you deserved a heads up. Not that I don't want you to come home, but I think you are doing the right thing and if everyone can't see that then that is too bad. Bella doesn't belong with us."

"Rosalie, don't start." This is why she didn't call. This was why she shouldn't call. She had never liked Bella and all she did was aggravate me even more.

"Look all I'm saying is that she isn't one of us and you are saving her so much pain by leaving her alone." Rosalie was never one to stop before completing her thought. "If Bella doesn't get that and hurts herself that is not your business. She is better off without us."

"What do you mean hurts herself?" The room started to spin.

"I just heard Alice talking about Bella doing things she shouldn't and something about jumping off something; a cliff maybe. I wasn't paying all that much attention. I think it was part of the vision."

Bella jumping off something? Jumping off a cliff? She wouldn't kill herself would she? I told her to stay safe. She promised me wouldn't do anything crazy or dangerous. She promised me and I had promised her. I had told her that I wouldn't come back as long as she stayed safe. If she broke her promise did that give me permission to break mine? My heart was screaming yes but my mind was cautious. Could I go back just to make sure she is safe? If I did would I be able to leave again. No, I knew that just as I knew that I loved her. To look at her, even from far away, and not touch her or hold her. I would stay. It would be decided as soon as I stepped off the plane. Just knowing I was that close would be enough.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Maybe if I could get to them and they could explain then I wouldn't have to go back and Bella would be safe.

"I don't know." Rose was back to the timid voice. "If they called they didn't talk to me. I think….oh everyone is coming back. I have to go. I'm sorry Edward, come home soon." With that she hung up.

What was happening? Was Bella in danger or was Alice just over reacting? Knowing Bella, it was danger. I had told her to stop looking for Bella's future, but if she was able to stop her from doing something stupid then I couldn't be mad. Should I call Alice? What if Rosalie had been wrong and I called or went back and I ruined everything? What if I let myself see Bella one more time? I could be strong. I could walk away again and this time I would know that she was fine. I would know that I had done the right thing. Just one more time.

"_**Why are you staring at me?" Bella asked. **_

"_**You're beautiful." I kissed her forehead. This was my favorite time, morning. Watching Bella wake up next to me was like watching the most beautiful sunrise every morning. "Isn't that reason enough?"**_

"_**You are crazy." She never did see herself correctly. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen both inside and outside.**_

"_**You don't get it but I will gladly spend the rest of your life getting you see what I see." She looked away so suddenly I almost missed the pain that swept across her face. "Bella what is it?"**_

"_**I hate when you say things like that."**_

"_**Say things like what?"**_

"_**The rest of **_**my**_** lifetime." She looked back at me. "I hate to think about losing you and one day I will if you won't change me."**_

"_**Bella…."**_

"_**Edward I know that you mean well but I want to be with you always." She touched my face. "I want our story to be in your lifetime not mine."**_

"_**I can't." I couldn't end her life. Yet every time she asked my mind screamed yes. To take her and bind her to me for all eternity, but I couldn't destroy her soul. She looked so hurt. "Bella I can't do that to you. If I could reverse my life and be with you as human I would. I would stay with you forever."**_

I had to go back. If she needed me I had to be there. But as I started to dial the airport I had another thought. Maybe I should call. Yes, I would call until I got Charlie, Bella or Alice on the phone and then I would know if she was okay. That was what I would do. I looked at my watch. Twenty-four hours. I would give it twenty-four hours to reach someone and then I would make a decision. I would book a flight but these next hours would determine where I would go. Back to Forks, my family, or to end my pain. One way or another after this I would not be staying here.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

"What is she thinking?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked quietly. Bella had finally gone to sleep and the last thing we needed right now was to wake her up.

"Rose called Edward to tell him that we left and she mentioned Bella might have jumped off a cliff." I told him. "That was a vision I had a while ago. Didn't she know that I had seen way more since then? Doesn't she know you can't tell Edward something like that? Why would she do it?"

"I don't know." He told me. "Do you want to call her?"

"Not yet. We will be there soon and then we will find Edward and put all this right." I looked over at Bella. "Rose just doesn't get it. We need her. Not just Edward but they whole family. I've seen what happens without her and we lose everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jasper looked concerned.

"Edward is just the first." I didn't turn to look at him. "We all separate soon. The pain and grief becomes too much. Without Bella we lose our family. Rose doesn't see how important she is to our future."

"But Alice if Edward won't change her how can this work?"

"He won't have a choice." I looked at him. "It will be the only way to save her life and he will do it because he loves her."

"What?" He looked so shocked. "Are you sure? If this trip is going to get that dangerous then we shouldn't be bringing her down here."

"It won't be now. There is still have so much that they to go through but when the time comes he will do it and Rose will be glad that he does." I shook my head. "She doesn't get it yet. But Bella makes us a family in so many ways that even I couldn't imagine."

"But Alice…"

"I can't tell you Jazz." I looked into his eyes. "I can't tell anyone. It's not set in stone and everything can go wrong if we don't get her to Edward. We will lose both of them if we don't make this work. Trust me they can't hold on to much longer."

"I always trust you."

"I know." I smiled at him. "I just hope we can get to him before Rose's damage takes effect. She doesn't know what Edward would do if something happened to Bella." I had seen his plan flash in his head and it was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. "We have to hurry before he does something stupid because I'm not sure we can save him from himself if he does."

_

* * *

_

AN: There you are. Their all getting close to each other now. How great is that. Let me know what you thought. I can wait to hear.


	13. What Did I Get Myself Into

I am sooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Live can get in the way of even the best laid plans. Anyway I won't keep you. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

What Did I Get Myself Into?

Bella POV

Jasper practically flew off the plane and out of the airport once we touched down in Rio. I don't think he even waited for the wheels to hit the track before he had his seatbelt off and was inching toward the exit. I kinda felt sorry for him being trapped with all those humans for so long and not being able to leave. No wonder I hadn't seen him that much before we left. Alice told me as we were getting the luggage that he had been hunting a lot so that he could handle the ride over. Poor Jasper.

Alice didn't seem all that worried. She said that she knew nothing would happen and that Jasper was just being a little paranoid. I however didn't agree but since she is the physic I let it go. I had been a little surprised that Alice didn't find a private plane to get us yet when I asked she told me not to be so silly and then I heard her mumble all of them were taken. Leave it to Alice to know that type of information.

I had no idea where we were headed. I had checked in with Charlie from the plane to tell him that I was having a wonderful time and how great LA was. Alice even had the weather forecast written down for me so that I wouldn't get it wrong as we were talking. I swear that girl thinks of everything. I did notice that there were scribbles through some of the reports. Apparently Alice didn't agree with everything the weatherman had said.

Once we were outside and Jasper was found, gulping in big gulps of air I might add, we were off to the hotel that we were staying in. It would probably somewhat like our trip to Phoenix without the sadistic vampire chasing us and more the sadistic shopper dressing up like a live puppet. Still I couldn't imagine that we had separate rooms or that there was more than one bed considering they didn't need to sleep. So pretty much the same.

I heard Alice tell the cabbie to take us to "ciudad de esperanza". "Alice we aren't staying in Rio?" I questioned.

"No silly." Alice smiled at me.

"But you said he was in Rio?" I was so confused.

"No I said he was in Brazil and that we were going to Rio."

I waited for Alice to explain but she obviously thought that that one sentence explained it all. "Then why are we leaving Rio?"

"Because Edward is staying a little town just off Rio and it will be safer for you not to be in such a big city." She gave me one of those patronizing pats on my knee.

"I don't know why your family thinks that I would just fall over and die in a big city." I fumed. I mean this was getting ridiculous. "I lived practically my whole live in Phoenix and I didn't have half the problems or near death experiences that I have had in Forks."

"That is true, but I see that you would get into way more trouble in this big city then all the others combined." Alice laughed at my little outburst. "Have a little faith."

"Have a little faith?" I was flabbergasted. "Alice I have lied to my father, left my home, been poked and prodded by makeup artist and hair stylist, not to mention the hours of shopping, plus flown over an ocean just to find a man that told me he didn't want me the last time we talked all on faith." I was getting really close to the end of my barely held together rope.

"I know but you really have to just believe what I am telling you." Alice sighed. "I know this will all work out."

"Do you even have all the visions you claim?" I asked. "Or is it just your way of getting what you want?" I heard Jasper's chuckle before Alice punched him lightly in the arm.

"Relax Bella." Jasper said as a wave of calm washed over me. "I know your nerves about seeing Edward and everything working, I can feel it. But you have to trust that Alice knows. She wouldn't have brought you down here just for fun."

"Well I would have." Alice admitted to a stunned Jasper. "But it would have been more of a girl's gone wild sort of thing. So you would have had to stay at home and Rose would probably be here instead." Then she brightened like she had just thought of the most perfect idea. "That is what we should do for graduation. Wouldn't that be fun?"

I just stared at her not able to say a word. How did she do it? How could she go from subject to subject seemingly so easily? It was like there was no thought to it at all.

"Why are you not nervous?" I asked.

"Because Bella" Alice started. "Whether you want to admit it or not I know that things will work. Not just because I can see it but because despite my brother's stupidity I know that he loved you and misses you and won't be able to stay away from you once he sees you. Everyone knows Bella. Everyone but you apparently. He loves you and that is the last time I am going to tell you because it has become incredibly clear to me that you are not going to believe it until he says it. So I am done wasting my breath."

"You don't breathe Alice." I told her.

"I do and you so knew what I meant." And with that she folded her arms across her chest and relaxed into a slightly aggravated pout.

We road for a while longer, seemingly heading now where, in silence. The cabbie stared back at us every few minutes but I didn't think that he spoke English. Which I guess also didn't matter considering no one was talking. However the way he looked from Alice to Jasper made me uncomfortable. Jasper must have been feeling it too because he didn't even try to change my mood he just stared back at the cabbie with a death stare until he stopped.

"What does the city name mean anyway?" I decided to ask to break the silence.

"It means city of hope." Jasper told me with a smirk. "I little ironic don't you think?"

I just laughed surprised that Alice did tell me the name. I was sure that she saw it as perfect that we were staging this last ditch effort to savage my lost love life to a man that basically told me he didn't want me all in a city named after hope. Yup it was ironic alright.

As soon as we hit what I believe to be the city limits Alice started talking again but she only addressed the cab driver. She told him all kinds of things in Spanish and from the look on his face I would have guessed that he thought she was crazy.

"What is she saying?" I asked Jasper wishing I had taken Spanish last year instead of French. Really when was I ever going to find myself in France? What had I been thinking?

"She is giving him directions to the hotel." Jasper whispered back.

"But doesn't he already know the way to the hotel?"

"Yes but Alice is directing him in a roundabout sort of way." Jasper explained. "She is moving us so that Edward can't hear our thoughts until we approach him."

I sucked in a huge breath. I had known that this was the city and that we were close but it was different knowing that we were close enough for him to read us. Well read them. I would still be nothing more than a blank to him. After all these months we were in the same town again; the same vicinity. It was surreal to say the least.

My heart started pounding and I'm sure that my pulse was scattered at best but I couldn't help it. We were close. I hadn't expected to be this close to him ever again. I had wanted to and had dreamed it so many times but to actually be here was overwhelming. To know that he was somewhere near me. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. I rolled down the window but nothing was coming. It was like I was having a panic attack but I had never had those before.

"Bella?" I head Jasper asked in a strangled voice but I couldn't answer. I couldn't say anything.

What had I done? What had I gotten myself into? I had let Alice convince me that this was the right thing to do. I had flown damn near a day in order to get my heart broken. Hell, who was I kidding? My heart was still broken from the last time. I had flown all this way to get it ripped out. Yes, that was exactly what was going to happen. He was going to take one look at me, be disgusted that I could be this pathetic and walk away to find some gorgeous, probably blonde like Rosalie, ridiculously tall and perfect vampire that wasn't always getting herself damn near killed! And when did I start using this kind of language?

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper was still trying to reach me.

"I don't know." I could hear the concern in her voice. "We have to get her to the hotel."

"But she isn't breathing Alice?" It was the most uncontrolled I had ever heard Jaspers voice.

"Well we can't just stop in the middle of the road." Alice snapped back.

"Call Carlisle." He told her.

"No" Alice said firmly. "We call Carlisle and he knows where we are and what we are doing. Next thing you know they are all here and that ruins everything."

"If she dies from lack of oxygen or something worse doesn't that ruin everything too?" I could have sworn Jasper just raised his voice to her. Of course not. Jasper would never yell at Alice.

"Fine." Alice conceded. "But let's get her to the hotel first. We are almost there."

No sooner did she say it that her phone started to ring. "It can't be them?" Jasper asked a hint of confusion in his voice. "Can it?"

I heard Alice's slow intake of breath and couldn't bring myself to turn around. My breathing had slowed some but I had a feeling if I looked at her face right now then my attack would just start all over again.

"Noooo." Alice whispered so low that it was amazing that I heard her. "It's him." She looked up at Jasper. "He shouldn't know that we are here yet."

"Answer it." Jasper told her.

"I'm not sure I should." She sounded so lost. I didn't think I had ever heard Alice sound lost before. "If I answer it then he is going to know that she is here."

"You can't hide it from him?"

"I'm too concerned about her right now." She explained. "It would be in my voice and somewhere in my mind for him to read even if I do try to block him out."

"Then let me do it." Jasper reached for her phone and answered it. "Edward, what's going on?" He sounded so normal. Like this was an everyday thing to be talking to your brother in a foreign land while bring his ex to see him and win him back. I would have laughed at that point if it wasn't for the fact that my breath still wasn't back to how it should be.

"Yes Alice and I aren't at home….I really don't think that it is any of Rosalie's business where we are or what we are doing." Jasper sounded so calm. "Alice…Alice is busy right now….Edward you really need to calm down….Maybe you only thought you heard us…..Well maybe your losing your mind after being away from your family for so long…it could happen."

Jasper sounded so out of character and so much like Alice at that point that I had to laugh. As soon as the sound emerged I knew that he would have heard it. Both Jasper and Alice turned so quickly to me there was no mistaking it.

"That was Alice." Jasper tried to cover. "She was laughing because….because…." Jasper looked so lost.

"Oh for goodness sake." Alice grabbed the phone. "Look Edward, Jasper and I are in Rio but we are here for us. It has nothing to do with you and I personally think that only someone that is extremely egotistical could even think such a thing. Did it ever dawn on you that maybe Rose and Emmett aren't the only two that might like to take multiple honeymoons. And since I have told you that much I would appreciate it if you would not be listening to our thought for the rest of the time that we are here. Because trust me you are not going to like what you hear. Am I clear?"

I didn't know if he had had a chance to read her mind or if he would even what to after all of that. I was beginning to get more concerned about the room arrangements than I had been before. If she didn't think he wanted to hear it than I knew for sure I didn't want to see it.

"I understand that Rose called and she really shouldn't have done that but that is no reason to take it out on poor Jasper….he has already apologized for that and I think it is rude of you to bring it back up again." Alice huffed out. "No that was your fault….you made that decision and all of us tried to stop you…don't blame everyone else for your mistake…can you hold on." Alice put the phone down and proceeded to talk to the cab driver.

Somewhere in between Jasper and Alice's conversation we had arrived at our hotel. She quickly paid the driver and from the bulge of his eyes gave him a very nice tip and led us into the lobby all while keeping him on hold. I could only imagine what this was doing to him.

"I'm sorry Edward but I had some business to take care of…no it didn't have anything to do with Bella." She smiled slyly at me. "I don't know you are the one that told me to stop looking….well of course I didn't listen to you. Only a fool would have followed that plan and I am no fool….if you feel that way then maybe you should just go back but not tonight….because even though Jasper and I are on our new honeymoon we still haven't seen you in ages and would like to say hi before you leave….I know you didn't say you were leaving but we all know that you are going to….you actually love me the best but are just too stubborn to admit it, but since I love you the best to I will forgive you for your oversight."

How did she do it? I stood there shaking my head. It was amazing to watch her work. It was like shopping but over the phone or something. She just picked and chose exactly what she wanted to say to him and the reactions that she wanted and then directed it all to a final sale. It was really fantastic to watch.

"Listen we really need to check in now so I will see you tonight…no you didn't say that you would meet us but we both know that you are going to. Really why do you have to make everything so difficult." Alice started walking to the counter. "Fine we will explain everything tonight. Meet us at a little restaurant off the main strip called La Tua Cantante. You can't miss it….no there is no way that I can be ready in an hour." She looked me over. "Let's shot for three." Thanks Alice I wanted to scream. "Okay we will see you then." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"That is how it is done." She smiled back and Jasper and I. "I don't know why you were having such a hard time, and is it too much to ask that you say nothing." She looked over at me. "I mean it's a great bonus that he can't read your mind but it won't help us if he can hear you in the background."

"It just came out." I told her.

"You two will be the death of me, no pun intended, I swear." Alice looked like she might actually pass out as she turned around and began confirming our hotel rooms with the man at the desk.

"Jasper did he sound upset?" I asked quietly.

"Not upset exactly." He searched for the right word. "More edgy I think. Almost like he didn't know what to do."

"Could you tell his emotions?"

"Not clearly. There was too much there." He looked down at me. "But love was definitely one of them." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Sure Bella."

"Naturally she listens to you." I don't think Jasper or I even noticed her turn back to us. "I have only been telling her that he loves her for the past two days but me she doubts. Me, the one that can see the future no less, she doesn't believe." She walked past us and headed for the elevator.

"But he can feel it Alice." I tried following behind.

"And I can see it." She pushed the button. "Why won't you people listen to me when I tell you what I know? First Edward and now you it is like never ending. I swear one of these days I am just going to let you all figure it out on your own and sit back and watch as everything falls apart."

"Alice you know you wouldn't do that." Jasper pointed out.

"I know but I tell you it's tempting. I tell Edward not to leave and he does it anyway. I tell her that he loves her and she doesn't believe me. It is like having my brain means nothing to them." She spoke to Jasper.

"You know that we love your brain just as much as we love you." I kissed her forehead.

She started laughing. "See Bella that is why you are so good for us. Who could stay mad at you?" She hugged me. "I just love you so much. Now let's get going because we only have three hours for me to work my magic and I am going to need every minute of it." And with that she pushed me right into the elevator and squealed remarkably just like a pig.

* * *

_AN: So I was a little iffy about this chapter. I re-did it like ten times in my head but I think it came out pretty good. Let me know what you thought._

_Plus I finally got all of my responses sent out to my reviews and I so hope that I didn't miss anyone but if I did let me thank you now for all your continued support._

_I can't wait to hear what you think. Don't make me blue; please review :)._


	14. Operation Hitem' Hard

This chapter is dedicated to _polka-dots-rock_ who gave me a great review last chapter. I took your advice and just let it flow and I am in love with this story right now.

It is also dedicated to _Dana Rose_ and _AliceCullenFreak_ who have been with me almost since the beginning and your reviews always bring a smile to my face and have me cracking up laughing because they seem to be just what I was thinking while I was writing.

I haven't forgotten about all you other loyal readers and reviewers out there. I want to thank you for your patience and devotion to this little story of mine. I am having so much fun.

This chapter came to me while I was trying to take a nap and somewhat changed my view on this story and where it ends. I love Alice in this chapter and I think it might be my favorite right now (I have to say that because I know what is going to happen). So I won't hold you any longer. Enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Operation Hitem' Hard

**Edward POV**

Alice was lying. She was good at a lot of things even hiding her mind from me but this time I could tell. She was worried about Bella it was all over her tone and she talked too much. I should tell her that the family knew that when she started talking over you that she was hiding something. But if I told her then she might stop and how would I know.

Something was going on with Bella and I still hadn't been able to reach her or her father. It hadn't been twenty four hours yet since Rosalie called so I was somewhat relieved; not really. Why weren't they answering the phone? Maybe Charlie was out fishing and Bella was at work. Although it had been mostly during the night when I had been calling. They should have been home. But Charlie was a heavy sleeper and Bella might not want to talk to anyone. That had to be it.

What if Rosalie had been right? What if Bella had jumped off a cliff? Could she still be in the hospital? But if she had then wouldn't Alice have mentioned it on the phone? Wouldn't she be there trying to help? Was Bella dead and her and Jasper came down here to get me? To make sure that I didn't follow through with my original plan? If that was the case then they had another thing coming. I couldn't, wouldn't live in a world without my Bella.

She couldn't be dead though. She was safe now. That was why I left. So that she would be safe. Had it not done any good? Had I been torturing myself all these months and she had been hurt anyway? I refused to believe that. She was fine. Maybe she was still getting over me and that was why Alice had been worried. Although she was human it shouldn't have taken her this long to get over me. After all I was nothing special. A monster. She should have easily been able to let me go.

Yet even as I said it my heart protested. It didn't want her to get over me. Why should it be the only one broken? It would never get over her. But my brain knew that my heart was wrong. She should get over me. She should live a happy, normal, human life free of danger and pain. That was my gift to her. That was the one good thing that I could do with this hell of a life that I had left. I could let her live happy and free and safe. I could be miserable as long as she was safe.

So I sat in the restaurant and waited for Alice and Jasper. I would wait and talk to them and then I would move on. I had realized that I was a horrid tracker so I didn't know where I was going to go. I had followed Victoria all the way down here and she wasn't even here. I knew I couldn't go back to my family yet. I wasn't ready to be around so many soul-mated couples. I wasn't sure if I ever would be ready, but even as I thought it I knew that eventually I would return. Esme would never forgive me if I stayed away forever and I would miss my long talks with Carlisle, wrestling with Emmett, and Alice.

I missed Alice. She was the best thing to ever come into our family. A little freak just like me. Not exactly like me but someone that I could really relate to. Sure I loved Rosalie, even when I didn't like her all that much, and Emmett but Alice had brought so much more. She understood me in a way neither of them did or even tried to. Alice just got how hard it was to have the thoughts of the others in my head. She knew that it was a burden to know what people where thinking or going to do and she made it easier. She was my sister in every way possible and I knew that I couldn't go through eternity not seeing her.

Up until a few months ago I would have felt close to the same for Jasper. I know Alice believed that it wasn't his fault that we left and I lost Bella and maybe there was some truth to that, but I wasn't there yet. I could still see it with so much clarity. Bella's finger, Jasper lunging across the table, feeling her under me, smelling the blood, seeing the monster inside of me mirrored on Jaspers blood hungry face. It had taken all of me not to take her myself. If I hadn't loved her; if I hadn't just been hunting; if I hadn't seen my worst nightmare reflected in the contortions of Jasper's face I would have killed her. That was why I could still blame Jasper. He had shown me what I had been too stubborn to acknowledge. That the monster within still thirsted for Bella's blood. That it would always thirst for her no matter how much I loved her. That one day I would take her and I wouldn't even stop in time to make her mine for eternity. It wasn't fair but a part of me would always hate Jasper for making me realize that and another would always be grateful.

I looked up. Another half an hour at least but knowing Alice I might have another hour. She was many things but punctual when getting dressed was not one of them. You would think someone that didn't need to sleep could plan out being ready and dressed on time better. Bella had never been late any time that we had gone out unless she was receiving a makeover from Alice. My sister could make the pope late for mass. It was un-canning.

Did she know that I was anxious? That I needed to do something? Needed to go somewhere? I had been here for too long and it was time to move on. Maybe I would head off to Iceland. I had never been there and I had heard that it was beautiful country up there. I knew that I needed to find Victoria if only to make sure she wasn't a threat but that could wait a month or so. I mean it was obvious that she was better at not getting caught than I had originally thought; thus why I was down here. Still she had no reason to come after me, my family, or especially Bella.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream and looked up in time to see her running straight toward me. Thank goodness she remembered at the last minute that we were in public or the noise that our bodies would have made as she crashed into me would have raised quite a few red flags.

"Nice to see you to Alice." I smiled down at her.

"That's the best you have for your long suffering sister?" Her lip poked out. Alice was always the best at pouting.

"What more would you like?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "You could tell me how much you missed me and that everyday has been like a moonless night without my shinning face." She looked up expectantly.

I had to laugh. Only Alice could pull off such a ridiculous statement and make you think it was exactly what you should be saying. Maybe she had some manipulative powers of her own. "Does that really sound like something I would say?"

"No, but it was worth a shot." She smirked and sat down in the seat that Jasper had pulled out for her. "Just trying to broaden your horizons, dear brother, that's all."

"Thanks Alice." I said taking my seat as well.

"Edward you really need to be taking better care of yourself." She looked me over but spoke to Jasper as he also sat down. "It's a good think we don't waste away or anything. Right now you could be the poster child for 'vampire anorexia'."

"I just fed Alice." I told her looking around to see if anyone had heard her. "Do you think I would be here around all these people if I hadn't?"

"Of course not." She laughed. "But if Esme saw you she would swear that you are nothing but skin and bone and since you won't go home and see our dear mother than it's the least I can do to bring a little of her to you. Even if it is just in what I say."

"I have missed you." I knew I needed to acknowledge Jasper but it was still hard. Yet he was family and if Carlisle thought us anything it was that family sticks together no matter what. "Jasper how have you been?"

"Okay" He looked so surprised that I would say something to him and that hurt me more than I thought.

"Jazz, I….I…it's just…" I couldn't get anything out.

"It's okay." He said quietly. "I know." He was always so good at understanding whether he felt the emotions or not. He really was a good brother.

I noticed Alice squeeze his hand and smile at him and my heart fell out of chest. Bella use to do that. It was funny. You would think you would miss the big things, the grand I love yous, or something like that. But no it was the little things, her eyes looking up at me, her soft smile at night, the way her hand fit in mine, those where the things you missed. And just looking at my sister and brother reminded me so easily why I wasn't ready to go home.

"How is Bella?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper, even for a vampire. I couldn't look at them when I said it. I didn't want them to see the pain I was in. The pain I would always be in.

"She has been better." Alice said just as solemnly.

"But she is okay right?" I needed her to be okay.

"Sure." Alice said quickly.

"You're lying." My head shot up and my eyes bore into her. "Or at the very least keeping something from me. What is it?"

"Nonsense Edward." Alice looked around the room. "You have either been away from the family to long or you've become paranoid."

"Whatever it still doesn't change the fact that you are hiding something from me. Unless you have all of a sudden developed a love of Chinese opera." I sniped at her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jaspers eyes widen and a smile come across his face.

"Chinese opera?" He whispered.

"I'm just glad it's not Egyptian." I mumbled.

"It's rude to mumble Edward." Alice glared at me.

"It's rude to hide things Alice." I glared back.

"You two might want to calm down." I felt Jasper's effect wash over me as he said the words. "People are starting to stare."

"So let them." Alice continued to glare at me. "It's not like they understand what we are saying."

"Still Alice" He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. I thought I heard the word plan but I wasn't sure. Finally she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said after a few seconds. "It was wrong of me to get so angry."

"I'm sorry too." I smiled at her and she laughed. "Now will you tell me what you are hiding."

"No."

"NO!"

"No."

"Why the hell not!" I practically yelled. Whatever progress we had made in dissuading the other patrons to stop staring at us I killed in that moment.

"Because it is none of your business." She calmly told me.

"What?"

"Edward you are assuming that what is in my head relates to you and that is your bad." She looked so smug I knew she was lying.

"Does it have to do with Bella?"

"Yes." She nodded her head once.

"Then it is my business." I told her.

"Maybe it is something that Bella doesn't want you to know."

"Too bad" I snarled.

"Edward…" Jasper trailed off as another wave of calm hit me.

"If she is in trouble then I need to know."

"Why?" Alice asked so serenely.

"Excuse me?" I could do nothing but look at her as if her head was hanging off.

"Why do you need to know?" She looked me dead in the eye. "You left remember."

"You know why I left." My eyes flashed to Jasper. "It was the only way to keep her safe."

"Well maybe to her that means you don't get to know anymore." Alice looked down at the table. "Sorry Edward."

"Are you kidding me?" I didn't know whether to laugh or strangle her. Something was going on with Bella and she was refusing to tell me.

"Jasper?" I looked at him.

"Sorry bro, it's not mine to tell." I couldn't believe this.

Something was going on with My Bella and even Jasper knew and wasn't going to tell. What parallel universe did I just step into? Now I was going to have to go back to Forks. I couldn't lie and say that I was completely angry about it but I also knew that see Bella would be like ripping out my heart and stomping on it. I couldn't go back. I wouldn't be strong enough to leave again. Just one look would be all it would take. Just one.

I was about to push them harder to tell me when I caught it. The wind must have shifted or she had moved closer but there it was on the fringe of world. Bella. Her scent pulled my eyes directly toward her. It was both a powerful surprise and a torturous relief. She was a vision in blue and black. Her knee length dress was cut v-shaped in the front and bubbled slightly at the bottom. It was a plain dress in comparison to what Alice could have put her in but on Bella it looked fabulous. My eyes strolled up and I noticed that she had done something different to her hair and her makeup was flawless. She looked breathtaking. After imagining my worst nightmare to see her here made my heart soar but I had been without her smell for so long my throat closed in on its self. It was on the way to being like that first day in Biology until I noticed she wasn't alone.

"ALICE!" I roared.

Not only was Bella here looking more stunning than I remembered but she was also presently standing with some idiot who was practically molesting her. He had his hands all over her and she wasn't doing anything about it. No I take that back she was doing something; she was letting him. She was letting him touch her like he was…was…me.

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

"What is Bella doing here?" I was trying very hard to calm myself down before Jasper could intercede.

Alice turned around and looked in Bella's direction before answering with a huge smile. "From the looks of it I would say that she is dancing."

"Who is that guy?"

She shrugged.

"You mean you don't know?"

She continued to smile. "I haven't seen him with her before."

"Alice"

"Please stop saying my name like that." She rolled her eyes. "She looks like she's having fun."

"But he has his hands all over her!" I snarled again and he did. How dare she show up here looking like a heaven to the hell that I had been trapped in and not even acknowledge me. She hadn't so much as looked in the direction of our table. She had to know I was here and even if she didn't she knew Jasper and Alice where sitting here and yet nothing. She just continued to stare up at him like she was hanging on his every word. My god she didn't even speak Spanish!

"I would hardly say that."

"Alice he is groping her quite a bit." Even Jasper looked ready to rip this guy's head off.

"O please." Alice rolled her eyes again. "It's called salsa. You have to get a little close."

"He gets any closer she might as well be naked." I stood up preparing to go put a stop to this. That was my Bella he had his hands all over. She was mine and there was no way in hell I was just going to sit here while she was being mauled right in front of me. Did he have any respect for her? Yes I had left so that she could find someone human but this wasn't the guy. I could tell. He wasn't good enough for her. No one was good enough for her, but he wasn't even close. Grabbing her with those hands like she was a potato and not a delicate flower.

"Sit down Edward." Alice raised her voice for the first time. "Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to Bella? She is my best friend and she needed a vacation. Some one left her all alone for months to do nothing but wallow in self doubt and depression." She looked right at me.

"That is not what I did Alice." I told her sitting down but never taking my eyes off Bella.

"Yes you did." She continued. "You just didn't stick around to watch it and I couldn't help but watch it." She tapped her head.

"What did I do Alice?" I dropped my head into my hands. Bella was here. She was barely ten feet away from me and I had never wanted her so much. I could go over there. I could go over there and pull her away from that guy and into my arms and press my lips to hers and end this misery. I could be whole all over again but at what cost. What would it do to me? To Bella? "Why would you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you Edward." Alice placed her hand on mine. "I did this for Bella. She needs this. She needs you and you want her to be happy don't you?"

She was right. I looked back at Bella and I saw the smile on her face. She was the most beautiful thing in the world and she had been mine. Alice as right. She was no longer my business. I had left so that she could find someone that she could grow old with. Someone that would keep her safe. She had moved on. This is what I wanted. True I didn't want to have to see it, but it is what I wanted. Her smiling and happy and safe.

"Edward, no!" Alice practically screamed. "Don't do this to her."

"Goodbye Alice." I got up, walked over to Bella and touched her one last time. She looked up at me with those beautiful soft brown eyes and I couldn't help it. I pulled her against me just to feel enough to last me through eternity. My lips slowly brushed her hair, her jaw, her lips then I let her go forever and walked back to the hell that my life was destined to be.

_

* * *

_

AN: Don't hate me…at least not yet. You have to go through the rain to get to the flowers :).

_We are so close to 50 reviews for this little story and I would love to wake up tomorrow and have crossed that huge threshold. I know you guys can do it._

_Don't make me blue; please review!_


	15. Yup, That's Why I'm Here

Okay so some of you are a little upset that I had Edward just walk away but it sets up the rest of the story so well. So just bare with me and I think you will like where I'm going.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Yup, That's Why I Am Here

**Bella POV**

It is a good thing that I love Alice because I promise that after three hours of her doing makeovers on me and changing my outfit seven times I might actually have killed her. True she could put fear in my heart with just one look and I didn't have the strength it took to do it but I might have given it a shot. And after all of that she told me to wait at the bar.

What was I suppose to do at the bar? I couldn't drink, I couldn't speak the language so I couldn't tell the bartender that I couldn't drink and I wasn't very comfortable with the glances that I had been getting from the men at the other end of this bar. Not to mention that Alice had been really cryptic when she left me here. Telling me to not look at them, smile no matter what and to dance with the first person that asked me. Like I would understand that someone was asking me to dance? Hello, don't speak every language under the sun. Stupid vampires and their eternity long memory.

I knew he was here. I felt so stupid still calling him "he" but I couldn't bring myself to say the name. It still felt like just that would rip me in two. I knew that both Alice and Jasper had noticed that I had only said his name like once since they had been back but bless their little vampire heart they hadn't pushed. It was silly. Like a name could cause physical damage. Not to mention that I had only spent the last three days either getting ready to see him or flying to see him; at this point I should be able to say it, but I still couldn't.

I also couldn't see him. I had seen Alice and Jasper walk in and both stop so I had an idea where he was but I could get a look at his face. Which was probably for the better. It would take just one look to shatter my barely hanging together heart. One look of seeing how amazing he looked and knowing that I wasn't his anymore; that other women could have him and I would crumble. Why did I do this again? Oh yeah, because I'm stupid.

I looked down at myself knowing that I was going to get my heart broken. Sure Alice had did wonders and my hair and makeup looked just as good as that day in LA if not better, but I still didn't look like I belonged with the Cullens. They were too beautiful and even with my wonderful makeover I was still plain old Bella. It was almost like watching an old television show like 'I Dream of Jeanie' but in color. Same jokes and plot but now the outfits looked different.

"Excuse me miss, I don't speak Spanish and I hope you can understand but would you like to dance?" I heard a voice right next to my ear.

I looked up into the most crystal clear pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. This man was gorgeous, not as amazing as the god that was presently sitting a few feet away from me but awful close. He was tan and had dark brown hair that fell loosely over his brow and his smile might not have been crooked but it was very dazzling in itself.

"Miss, did you not understand?" He asked still staring at me. "Dance?" He said while moving his hips. Which I must say he moved quite well.

All I could do was nod yes. I knew it was crazy not to say anything but I couldn't seem to find my voice. He picked up my hand and lead me off to the dance floor. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around me that I remembered I sucked at dancing. The only time I had ever not tripped or fallen was prom with him.

"I can't dance." I finally found my voice to let him know.

"Relax." He stared into my eyes. "I won't let you fall." And with that he started to move and surprisely I moved with him. It was a dance I had never done before and it felt almost scandalous the way he was holding me. If he pulled me any closer we might as well be naked.

Yet it also felt good to feel arms around me once again. These weren't the arms that I wanted; no those were presently somewhere around this room. I was so tempted to look but despite all of my complaining over the last few days I trusted Alice and if she said to not pay attention to them then I wouldn't. I pasted a huge smile on my face and looked right at this handsome man that for some reason wanted to dance with me.

I might have smiled to hard because he pulled me closer. Great, I thought, now I am going to have another Mike Newton on my hands. Maybe Alice had been right on the plane. Maybe I did have a little more going for me than I gave myself credit for. I wondered did I have enough to get back the love of my life or was that a hopeless cause.

I don't know how long we had been dancing, a song maybe two, when I heard it as clear as day. "Why the hell not." A voice I thought I might never hear again practically screamed. It took so much not to look over in that direction. I didn't know what Alice or Jasper had said but whatever it was he obviously did not approve. I looked up to notice that my dance partner did look in their direction but he just smiled and looked back down to me.

"I little rude don't you think?" He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly in the direction that I now knew they were sitting.

"Maybe he heard something he didn't like?" Like that I was currently in the same town, same restaurant.

"Still this is a romantic city." He smiled once more at me. "A romantic town and screaming is certainly not romantic." His smile deepened. Yes, definitely another Mike.

I was about to say something to let him know that I wasn't interested when I heard it again. "ALICE!" He was louder this time and I could only guess that he had seen me. I could hear the anger in his voice. Of course he would be mad that I was here. What had I been thinking?

Oh yeah that was right I hadn't been thinking. I had let Alice talk me into believing that he still loved me and that all it would take was some makeup and new clothes and he would come running back to me. I had known all along that he wouldn't. That was why I had been asking so many questions and was so nervous. I had come all this way just so that he could finish the job of destroying my heart.

"Why so sad?" My private dancer asked. "A beautiful lady such as you should never have an occasion to wear a frown. If you were mine I would bath you in nothing but love so that you would have no reason to ever be anything less than ecstatic."

I had to laugh which was probably a good thing since my smile had lapsed. Mike had nothing on this guy. Maybe it was the foreign land thing or he had seen one too many Latin lover movies or something because he was really laying it on thick. I almost felt sorry for him. Any other girl would be eating this up but he had to pick the one girl in the whole restaurant that had a hole in her chest. A big gapping spot where her heart had almost fallen out. The one girl who had flown god only knew how many miles so that someone could rip it the rest of the way on and crush it along with all of her dreams for the future.

"Edward no!" I heard Alice say right before I felt him. He was closer but before I could prepare myself he had me in his arms. These were the arms that I had wanted. These were the arms that I had missed. Maybe Alice had been right. Maybe he did want me back. I could feel his lips in my hair and across my face and a tear wield up in my eye. This was what I had missed; what I had needed all those months apart. This was my Edward and this was heaven right here in his arms. His lips grazed mine and before I could close my eyes they were gone and so was he.

I looked around and saw no one but my dancer, Jasper and a room full of people staring right at me. I didn't even see Alice. What had happened? Where did he go? Did he really just kiss me and then walk away from me again? What had we done?

"Edward" I whispered and I sunk to the ground. My tears wouldn't fall this time. My breathing came normally. My eyes stayed open and unblinking. He was gone. Just like before only this time the numbness came quickly; too quickly. There was nothing left. No part of me to feel. The hole had exploded and taken not only my heart but my soul with it. I sat there nothing more than a shell.

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

He really left. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even stop him. By the time I felt his anguish at leaving he was gone and Alice was right behind him. I knew that if anyone could take some sense into him it was my wife but even this might be too much for her. Edward always could be stubborn, but I didn't see this one coming.

I looked over toward Bella and she was just kneeling on the dance floor. The guy that she had been dancing with had somehow disappeared also. What a jerk. But I guess most guys wouldn't stand there and watch while some other guy kisses you and then start dancing with you again once he has left.

I felt the wave of despair hit me hard and grabbed the table to keep myself upright. I heard Bella whisper Edwards name and then nothing. I felt nothing coming from her. It was like she wasn't there or her emotions weren't. Like she had completely shut down. I rushed over to her trying to shake her out of it but nothing. Her eyes didn't even blink and I know that humans need to blink.

"Bella, come on, don't do this." I pleaded with her but still felt nothing. I reached down and picked her up in my arms and headed back to our room. The whole time I keep telling her to hold on. Letting her know that Alice had gone to find Edward and that they would be back soon. Yet nothing.

I walked into our room and put her gently on the bed wishing Alice or Edward where here. They would know what to do. Hell, even Rose or Emmett would be better right now.

"Bella please, feel something, anything." I tried again. "Even if it is just pain or despair again. I can take it just feel something." Still nothing. She didn't move or say anything.

I picked up my phone. Alice might not want them to know that we are here but she wasn't here with now and I had to do something.

"Hello"

"Rose, this is Jasper I need to speak to Carlisle." I spoke as quickly as I could.

"Well, it is about time that one of you called." Rosalie started in on me. "We have been worried sick, so to speak, and poor Esme. First Edward and then you two. How could you?"

"Rosalie, I don't have time for this." I snarled. "Put Carlisle on the phone."

"Did something happen to Alice? Edward?" She actually sounded upset.

"No it's Bella." I hated to tell Rosalie about this. Everyone knew how she felt about Bella but maybe if she thought something had really happened she would get Carlisle faster. "She seems to have gone into some kind of coma or something."

"Did you slap her?"

"WHAT?" I yelled. I knew Rose didn't like her but really. "Why would I slap her?"

"They do it all the time on television."

"GET CARLISLE" I snapped. I really didn't have time for this. I heard her put down the phone and call for Carlisle. "Just hang on a little longer Bella. We will get you help."

"Jasper?" I heard Carlisle answer the phone.

"Carlisle, I really need your help."

"Of course. What's wrong?" Carlisle had a way of soothing you with just his voice. For all of my empathy Carlisle was the real calming force in our family.

"It's Bella." I started. "She seems to have gone into a coma but her eyes are wide open and she is breathing normally but I can't feel anything coming from her and she isn't blinking."

"What happened?"

"We went to find Edward and we did but when he saw her; I don't know what came over him but he just walked away." I still didn't get it. I had felt his love and jealousy when he had seen her. I knew that was in anguish as he walked away so why do it. Obviously he had to have known that Bella still cared about him. She flew all the way down here to get to him.

"Did he say anything to her before this happened?" Carlisle asked.

"No. He just hugged her and kissed her and then walked out of the restaurant." I was shaking my head. "It was weird because I could feel his emotions and he was in complete agony leaving her but he did. I don't get it."

"I don't either." I could hear the shock in his voice. "Did Bella say anything?"

"She just said his name and if I hadn't been a vampire I might not have heard it." I told him. "I almost thought it was someone else because she hasn't really said his name the whole time that we have been around her. Alice and I talked about it too. It was like she was afraid to say his name. Like it would hurt too much. Plus every time she referred to Edward as him she would wrap her arms around her middle like she was holding herself together."

"It might be a psychotic break." Carlisle whispered almost like he didn't want to think it.

"A what?"

"It like a break from reality." He explained. "Like when something is too much for humans to deal with they retreat into their minds. I'm not sure what can bring her out of it." He was quiet for a moment. "Do you have any idea where Edward went?"

"No but Alice went after him." I was really worried now. What if we could get her back? How were we going to explain this to Charlie? To Edward? Although it was mostly his fault so I didn't feel bad about explaining it to him.

"Maybe Edward is the key." Carlisle was in full doctor mode. "If seeing him leave put her into this then maybe seeing him come back can bring her out. I don't know for sure but anything could be worth a try."

"What if it doesn't?" I voiced my concerns. "What if he doesn't come back? What if we have to bring her back to Forks like this?"

"If it doesn't or Alice can't get him back then we will figure out something." I could feel his worry across the phone. "We will leave for Forks right away and if you can't fix it there then bring her to us before you go to Charlie."

"Thanks Carlisle." I was about to let him go when I had a thought. "Do you think if we change her she would come out of it?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle whispered. "I was thinking along the same lines. I have seen vampire venom fix a number of things but a mental problem might be a stretch."

"It worked for Alice." I thought of my little pixie and the torment that was her life before becoming a vampire.

"Yes but we don't know the extent of Alice's mental illness before she was bitten. These could be completely different episodes."

"Alright Carlisle." I looked over at Bella who hadn't moved once since I picked up the phone. "As soon as Alice gets back we will either find Edward and see if that helps or head straight for you."

"Okay. We will see you soon." With that Carlisle hung up the phone.

I took Bella's hand in mine and was surprised to feel the coldness of it. With the not moving and the temperature of her hand you could almost swear she was a vampire already.

"Just hold on Bella." I squeezed her hand softly. "Alice will be back soon and hopefully she will have Edward with her and if that doesn't work then we will head right to Carlisle." I tried to feel something but it was as if I was sitting in a room by myself. "We'll get you back. Don't worry you are not alone. You're with family." And she was. With or without Edward Bella was part of this family and there was no way we were going to let anything hurt her. Whether it be herself or our ridiculously, moronic brother.

_

* * *

_

AN: WOW! I must say that when I started this chapter I didn't see Bella in a coma of sorts but I like the way it turned out. I hope I didn't further upset anyone, but this just gave me a great idea. I will explain after the next chapter. Stay with me people and as always - don't make me blue; please review.


	16. My Brother, The Idiot

It's double posting Thursday! Yeah!!! Alright so I have a new favorite chapter. I love, love, love Alice in this one. It is like what I think someone should have done in New Moon. Edward need to be bitch slapped and no one did it. So this is my version of Edward getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Also I have a new website justplanet dot webs dot com. If you get a chance to head over let me know what you think. It is still a work in progress.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

My Brother, The Idiot

**Edward POV**

"Edward" Alice yelled running behind me. "Edward you get back here right now!"

In the fifty plus years that I had known Alice I am not sure that I have ever heard her voice like this. It was like a weird mix of irritation and parental mockery. It almost reminded me of my human life and my human mother. I had to shake my head to clear it but I didn't slow down. I was going back to my hell-hole of a room, pack up my bags, book the first flight to Iceland, find another hell-hole of a room and lock myself in waiting for eternity to be over. It was the only thing I could do besides run off to Volterra and that wouldn't come until word came of Bella.

My Bella. I ground to a halt right in front of my building. She had been amazing tonight. More beautiful and potent than I ever remember her. I would remember her that way for forever. Smiling, happy, and safe; just as I wanted. I turned and headed up to my room.

I was just about to close the door when a rather hard foot slammed into it and pushed the door back into me splitting it almost apart. When had Alice caught up to me? Damn that little pixie was fast.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I am going to say something to you that I never, I repeat, never thought I would say." She stormed into my four walled room. "You are a Jackass!"

"Alice you don't…"

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand." She poked me in the chest. "I have had to watch the whole thing like it was primetime television."

"Alice…"

"First I see you running around after that stupid redheaded wench just looking for something to keep your mind of Bella." She continued like I hadn't said anything. "Then Bella looking catatonic and depressed. Walking around like the living dead. And I'm talking the zombie, Stephen King, version not us." She had a vision that accompanied that statement and as I saw Bella my heart sunk once again. "Always wrapping her arms around herself like that would keep her together. And if that wasn't enough then I had to see you hold up in that corner looking like a fire could start and you still wouldn't move. Hell you would probably welcome it."

"Alice…"

"Shut up Edward." She obviously wasn't done yet. "And now I go through all of this to get you two back to each other so that you both can finally be happy and what does my idiot, moron of a brother do? You hug her and walk away again. How stupid are you?" This was not my normal Alice. She was starting to remind me of Rosalie in a less than needed way.

"Do you have any idea the work it took just to convince that girl to come here?" Alice pushed me into the one seat in the room. "You had her so convinced that you didn't love her, that you didn't want her, and that she wasn't good enough for you that I almost had to kidnap her just to get her on the damn plane."

Bella didn't think she was good enough for me? I knew she had thought that in the beginning but we had moved on from that. Hadn't we?

"I had to spend almost twenty-four hours on a plane with her, not to mention the two days prior, telling her over and over that she wasn't coming down here to get her heart broken all over again and you hug her." She shook her head. "You didn't even say hi!" She yelled.

"Edward, I love you, you know that I do. Matter of fact, other than Jasper I might love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life but I swear if you don't make this right I might just actually kill you."

"Alice…"

"No I am talking about actually, physically killing you. You won't have to run off to Italy like I saw you thinking about doing because I am going to do it." She smiled at me and I have to admit I was getting a little scared.

"Will you just…"

"You have heard of ripping someone a new one? Yeah that is what I am going to do. Rip you a new brain because you obviously not using the one that you have!" She was back to yelling. It made me stop and think. Do I have neighbors? Because they are getting an earful today.

"You are killing her Edward." Alice knelt before me; her word causing me to look right at her. "You are slowly killing her. Every day that you are gone she is dying and I'm not just talking about the fact that she is getting older. You two are a part of each other and for you to leave her like that; like this, you might as well cut off an arm."

"She can't do this. She can't get over you and move on like you think that she should. Bella isn't like that." She shook her head again. "I don't know if it has something to do with the fact that you can't hear her or the fact that even with us gone I still kept seeing her as one of us. It's her destiny Edward. You are her destiny."

"I can't be."

"Get over yourself already." Alice stood back up. "My god, Edward, you have got to be the most masochistic person in the history of the world. No wonder you are going to live for an eternity. No one else could be this depressing."

"You have a once in a millennium opportunity. You found the love of your existence. Do you have any idea how often that comes along? You should since you have been waiting oh I don't know like a hundred years to find it." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Carlisle found it and had the good sense to hold on to it. Rosalie found it and if though she hates this life she wasn't stupid enough to let it go, but no you….you are going to turn your back on it."

"Those where different Alice." I told her. "Esme and Emmett were dying."

"Is that what it will take?" She looked at me. "Because I can go out there and damn near kill her now."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed at her.

"Ah you do care." She mocked me. "You care whether she lives or dies and you are prepared to end your existence as soon as she does but you won't do the one thing that will make you both happy. The one think that will keep her with you for all eternity and for that you are will for both of you to be miserable for what the next seventy, eighty years? I'm back to my first statement; you're a Jackass."

"Alice it's not that easy." She never understood. "I can't damn her to this life. I can't steal her soul."

"She already is damned to this life." Alice's voice rose. "And has it ever accrued to you that without this life you would have never met her? You would have lived and went off to war like a good little boy and probably died on some field in Europe without ever having loved someone or been loved as a man should be."

"What do you think Bella's life would have been like if that had of happened?" She asked. "You have lived in her life for a year now. You know how accident prone she is. What did you think would have happen when Tyler's van had of swung out without you there? Do you think that James would have just kept right on through Washington? Her smell is all over Forks. Did you ever think that maybe they would have attacked her with or without you? You are not God but right now you are acting like you are."

"Explain" I shot at her.

"You have decided that everything bad that has happened in Bella's live is because of you." She told me. "Like you know how her life would have been if you hadn't been there. Like your presence has made all the difference. Yet you refuse to see how your lack of presence will affect her. Like you have decided how her life will go."

"But you don't get to make those decisions Edward. Hell I can see the future and I can't make those decision." She laughed a humorless laugh. "I brought Bella all the way here so that you two could get together and even I didn't see you walking away."

She was right. I was making all of Bella's decisions for her and I didn't know. I couldn't know but I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to live a happy human life. To be able to have children and grow old and not have to worry where her soul will end up.

"What do I do, Alice?" I asked.

"Talk to her." Alice walked back over to me. "She is hurting and she needs you. Tell her you love her and you want her. Give her what she wants. Give her you forever."

"What?"

"Give her what she wants."

"You mean make her like us?" Alice shook her head. "You want me to make my angel a monster?"

"It's what she wants Edward."

"I can't do that."

"You have got to be kidding me." Alice exhaled loudly. "What are you going to do Edward? Resist her for her whole life? What are you going to do when she is thirty and looks more like your mom than Esme? What about when she is sixty and people think she is your grandmother? What about when she is ninety and you have to change her diapers? You think that is going to be romantic?"

"Not to mention physically." She went on. "You think Bella is going to be okay with the chaste little kisses that you restrict her to for the rest of her life. Are you going to let her die a virgin? Are you willing to die one yourself?"

"Alice, really"

"Don't Alice me." She laughed at me. "I am a woman and I know that Bella has wants and needs whether you want to acknowledge them or not. And so do you?"

"This is so not appropriate." I closed my eyes.

"Well neither is it that you live in a house full of non-sleeping vampire couples." She kept up this line of conversation. "Please Edward you know more about our 'needs' than any sibling or son should. Come on Rose and Emmett alone should let you know that eventually you are going to have to sleep with Bella."

"I can't sleep you know that." I stuck my tongue out at her.

She hit me. Alice hit me right in the back of my head. I didn't know she could reach that high. "Of all the stupid, moronic things to say. You damn well knew what I meant and you want to play childish games."

"Alice, I know that eventually Bella will what all those things out of life just as much as I know that I can't give them to her. That is part of the reason I left." I rubbed the back of my neck where she had hit me. "She deserves to have children and have adventures and she deserves a man that can touch her and kiss her fully and…and…."

"Make love to her." Alice yelled. "Ya know Edward if you can't say it then how are you ever going to do it?"

"Very funny Alice." I said sarcastically. "That still doesn't change the fact that I can't do it with Bella."

"Yes you can if you just cha…"

"Don't say it." I snarled. "That is not an option. I will not do this to her."

Alice looked me up and down and shook her head. "You would rather stay in a room up in Iceland, of all places, all alone than be with the woman that you love for all eternity?"

"She deserves better than this." I looked down. "It's the least that I can give her."

"And what about the rest of us?" Alice pushed. "What are Carlisle and Esme suppose to do when you die? What about me? How am I supposed to handle being the only 'Cullen freak'?"

"You guys will be alright. You have each other and you have your soul mates and I'll be with mine."

She hit me again. This time knocking me into the wall causing a rather large dent.

"Damn you Edward." I heard it in her voice. If she could cry right now she would be. "How dare you talk about your life and your place in this family like it doesn't mean anything. You think this is what Bella wants? Or does that even matter to you anymore? Are you that selfish that you can't see what you are doing?"

"And if you are going to be selfish than why not do it the right way." She cried. "Go to Bella, tell her you love her, and make her immortal."

"I can't" I whispered. "She is safe and that is all that matters."

"You are an idiot." Alice shook her head and walked toward the door. "You were right." I looked up. "When you first fell in love with Bella you said you didn't deserve her and you were right. Your too busy sitting around with your head stuck up your ass to see that Bella is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"I hope you enjoy Iceland and I hope you find something more comfortable than this." She waved her hand around the room. "Don't worry about Bella. Jasper and I will help her move on and if she still wants it then I will change her or I will get Carlisle to do it." I snarled. "You don't get a vote anymore Edward, you just lost it. You just lost everything." And with that she sailed out of my room.

I closed my eyes. Alice would do it. She would change Bella and not think twice about it. Part of me hoped that she did. That way I could wonder back and be with Bella and I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of knowing that I caused her life to end. But would she forgive me?

Of course she wouldn't. Who was I kidding? And she would move on. She was gorgeous human she would be amazingly stunning as a vampire. She would have men falling at her feet for decades to come; human and vampire. She already did. Just thinking about that guy in the restaurant made my stomach turn. The way that he had his hands all over her; touching her in ways I couldn't. I hated it. I hated that others could touch her and ogle her and had a chance with her and I was just letting her go.

I was just letting her go? Alice was right. I am an idiot. What am I thinking? She is here. She came here for me. She still loves me and I am going to just stand by and watch as some other man steals what is mine? I could have her. I could go to her and beg her to take me back. I could promise never to leave her again. I could promise…I could promise….

Could I promise to change her? I wanted to. Hell, I had wanted to since I realized I loved her. To have her by my side for all eternity. To be able to marry her and make love to her and declare to the world that she was mine. To spend forever with her would be heaven, or at least the only heaven I would ever need. But could I damn her to this existence? Could I subject her to the pain of changing? Would I be strong enough to sit with her for three days while she screamed out in unbearable agony that I caused just to know that I would never have to let her go again? Is this truly what she wants?

Maybe if I went to her and talked to her I could buy time. I could put off the change for a few years. Maybe long enough for her to finish high school and go to college. What if I could cram as many life experiences as I could within four or five years then I could do it. If I didn't feel that I was depriving her of anything; maybe then I could take her as my own.

One thing was for sure. I would never know just sitting here on this floor. I shot up and ran from the room heading toward Bella. Heading toward my heart; my life. I would make her understand and I would get her back and I would make sure that she lived a lifetime in a matter of years and then I would find the strength to damn her; to steal her soul; to make mine for all time.

_

* * *

_

AN: Alright my fans out there in FanFiction land the time has come to get involved. As I mentioned before I didn't see putting Bella into a coma when I started so I have a great ending that I can still use for this story…….OR……I can leave her in it and build a sequel around pulling her out and what they might have to do to get our dear Bella back.

_So which would you like to see? Bella and Edward all happy and lovey-dovey at the end of this story or Bella stays in a coma and the Cullens have to do whatever it takes to get her back? _

_Finish here or sequel? Let me know. Don't make me blue; please review :)_


	17. What Do We Do Now

Well you all have spoken and……sequel it is. So with that said there are only two more chapters to this story counting this one. I thought about posting them both today but I'm not sure. They are written and I have started on the beginning of the sequel.

Enough said….enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

What Do We Do Now

**Alice POV**

I was scaring people and I knew it but I was just to mad to care. This was not the way that it was suppose to work out. I thought I had seen everything. Bella looking breathtaking, Edward getting jealous, him pulling her away and explaining that he still loved her. Right now they were supposed to be cuddled up in the extra room that I had rented planning how they were going to explain everything to Charlie when they got home. But no! Not my mule-headed, stubborn brother. He had to go and pull a fast one on me. Had to decide that Bella was better off without him and he did it so quickly that there was no way to stop it.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hope that I never saw him again or that he suffered royally for the next decade for all that he had put Bella and the family through, but I couldn't. He was still my brother. My best friend next to Jasper and Bella and I loved him no matter what. He had taken me under his wing when Jasper and I had found the Cullens. Made me feel less a freak and more just myself, he had found Jasper when he stupidly had decided to make his own departure for my own good, and he had always been there for me. For those reasons and a half a century worth of others I could never hate him.

But I still wanted to kick his ass. I don't think I had ever been so mad at him before. What was he thinking? That everyone would be okay without him. That Esme and Carlisle wouldn't feel the loss of a child everyday of eternity. That the rest of us would be able to act as though he had never existed and just go about our lives. That Bella could find someone else to love as much as him and even forget the name Edward. What an idiot. Could you be this mad at someone and still love them? I guess so because right now that was exactly how I felt.

I was moving faster than I should but I needed to get back to Bella and Jasper. I needed to make sure Bella was okay and to apologize. To let her know that this was all my fault. I should have seen this coming. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe I had manipulated my visions for what I wanted. But was it wrong to what my brother and my best friend happy? To want my family whole again? I didn't think so and I was sure that I saw them together. I knew I had seen us coming down here once Jasper and I headed back to Forks and I knew that I had seen Edwards's reaction in the restaurant but I didn't see past that. Maybe that was the problem. I didn't see what is decision would be after see her because he hadn't made a decision. He couldn't have until we were actually here.

And now my best friend was hurting. I hadn't looked into Bella's future but I didn't need to. Who wouldn't be hurting after the way that Edward walked away from her. She needed me and I was almost there.

I rounded the corner to our hotel and proceeded to the elevator and up to our room. I opened the door and was immediately bombarded by Jasper.

"Where is Edward?" I asked looking past me.

"I couldn't get him to come?" I said without looking up. "How is Be…."

"What do you mean you couldn't get him to come?" He sounded so anxious. "We need him to be here."

"He wouldn't come. He seems to think that everyone will be better off without him." I felt the anger rising in me again.

"No." Jasper grabbed my shoulders. "Where is he? I'll go get him. Drag him back if I have to."

"Jasper what is going on?" I was beginning to panic. "Where is Bella? How is she?"

"Not here."

"What?" I looked around and saw Bella sitting on the bed. "Jasper she is right there. Why would you scare me like that?"

"No, I know she is here physically, but mentally…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean, mentally?" I walked over to her looking at her vacate stare.

"She hasn't moved since he walked away from her." He told me. "I had to carry her back here and I can't feel anything coming from her. It's like she has no emotions. Like she is blank or not here."

"No" I whispered. "Bella?" I knelt down in front of her. "Bella, its Alice. Can you hear me?" There was nothing. No movement, no sound, she didn't even blink her eyes.

"What do we do, Jazz?" If I could have cried I would have.

"I called Carlisle." He walked over to me. "I know you didn't want them to know but at this point Alice…"

"No you did the right thing." I assured him. "What did he say?"

"He thinks that it is some kind of a psychotic break. That she had retreated into her mind so that she doesn't have to deal with the pain of losing Edward again."

I exhaled the breath that I was holding. "This is my entire fault." I fell into his arms. "I broke my best friend."

"No Alice." Jasper encouraged. "This isn't your fault. You were trying to help. How could you have known that Edward would walk away?"

"I should have seen it sooner." I kept going. "I should have gotten her out of there or better yet I should have never brought her down here." I looked up into his eyes. "But she was in so much pain in Forks and he was in so much pain here and I just wanted to help."

"I know Alice, I know." Jasper rubbed my back calmingly. "We need to find Edward."

"Why?"

"Carlisle thinks that maybe if seeing him walk away put her into this coma like thing then maybe seeing him come back, hearing him tell her that he loves her might bring her out." Jasper explained.

"Then I'll go get him." I headed toward the door.

"Wait Alice" Jasper stopped me. "You couldn't get him to come back before how are you going to this time?"

"This is different." I told him. "Bella's live is on the line and he has to come back."

"But maybe if I talk to him?"

"No this is my fault and I am going to fix it. I can't just do nothing." I said opening the door to a shocked Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Bella?" He asked walking directly into our room looking around. His eyes feel on her back and he started walking toward her but was stopped by a very angry Jasper.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Edward tried to move past him but he moved with him not letting him pass. "Get out of the way. Bella?" He called to her.

"I am not moving until I know that you are here for the right reasons." Jasper told him.

"Excuse me?" Edward looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked closing the door.

"He has already hurt her enough." Jasper didn't relax his stance at all or look at me but kept his eyes directly fixed on Edward. "I know that I haven't done a lot right by her but if he is just going to hurt her or leave her again then we can handle this without him."

I couldn't speak. Five seconds ago he was ready to drag him back and now he was defending Bella like she was me. I couldn't help but smile at the love that he obviously felt for her and the fact that whatever had happened between them at her birthday was completely behind us.

"I'm not going to hurt her or walk away from her again. I love her now will you let me pass." Edward almost screamed.

"Jazz let him through." I spoke softly. "We have to see if he can help."

"Help with what?" Edward looked from me to Jasper and back.

Jasper looked over at me and must have felt or seen something that changed his mind because he immediately relaxed and let Edward go to Bella.

"Bella? Bella, love, I am so sorry." Edward knelt before her taking her hands in his. "Bella can you possibly forgive me?" He rubbed her hands in his. "Why are her hands so cold?" He looked up at us.

"She isn't really there." Jasper told him.

"What do you mean she isn't there?" Edward really looked at Bella this time. "She isn't moving? Why isn't she moving?"

"Carlisle thinks she had a psychotic break of some kind and that she is in something of a coma." I whispered.

"What?" Edward fell back onto the floor. "Bella? Bella talk to me." He looked back to her. "How did this happen?"

Jasper and I exchanged looks. We were both debating how to tell him. Finally I took a deep unnecessary breath and began. "According to Jasper after you walked away in the restaurant he couldn't feel anything from her and she hasn't moved since. Carlisle also thinks that maybe she retreated into her mind so she didn't have to deal with the pain of losing you again." I could see the hurt and pain written all over his face but we had to help Bella. "He also thinks that it is possible that if seeing you walk away caused it then seeing you comeback might help."

"But I'm back and she still hasn't moved or said anything?" He looked so torn. This was worse than his expression in his room had been not twenty minutes ago.

"Maybe if you tell her how you feel?" Jasper tried.

"Bella, love, I'm here and I won't leave you again." Edward started talking to her taking her hands into his and kneeling before her again. "I love you Bella and I am so sorry for everything I did wrong. I am sorry for leaving you and for walking away from you tonight. I want you forever Bella. I love you so much." He leaned in closer to her. "Come back to me, love." With that he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her lightly.

When he pulled away we all stood there waiting; just staring at Bella. But there was nothing. No movement; no nothing. I was at a loss. There were no words to describe my guilt in that moment. My best friend and my brother were hurting and it was completely my fault.

"Alice, Edward, you both have to let up on the guilt." Jasper collapsed onto the bed beside Bella. "I can't handle it and it isn't going to bring her back." I spoke quietly. "Look between the three of us we can all take some blame here. If I hadn't attacked her we wouldn't have left, Alice if you hadn't brought her down here she would be back home safe and depressed, and Edward if you hadn't been…well…there really isn't anything flattering that I can think of right now but if you hadn't walked away then she might not have retreated into her mind."

"But after really spending time with Bella over the last three days I know that she wouldn't want us to feel guilty." He continued. "If she could forgive me for trying to kill her and destroying her happiness then I know she would tell both of you that she forgave you too. So can we please just concentrate on getting her home to Carlisle so that he can fix whatever is wrong?"

He was right. This was about Bella. She was the most important thing right now. "You're right." I spoke up. "Where are Carlisle and the rest of the family now?"

"They are heading back to Forks." Jasper looked from Edward to me. "They should be there by the time we get back."

"Okay then we need to turn in our plane tickets and find a private jet to get us back." I took charge.

"Alice, do you think that is the best way?" Jasper stood up looking walking toward me.

"Jasper we can't put her on a plane looking like that." I explained pointing to Bella. I noticed that Edward hadn't moved one inch. He was still sitting there rubbing her hands whispering his love over and over. "Besides I know that you just feed while Bella and I were getting ready tonight but do you honestly think you can take another twenty something hours in a plane with all those people?"

"You're right." He agreed. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Pack all our bags and clean up the room." I moved to the phone. "I'll handle the transportation."

"What about Edward?" Jasper whispered to me. "What about his things?"

"I don't know." I shook my head looking back over at my brother. If I felt lost he looked it. "Maybe ask him and see what he says." I picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper approach him. "What do you want me to do about your things?"

Edward said nothing but never took his eyes off Bella.

Jasper began to move around the room at vampire speed pulling all of the clothes and accessories that I had thrown everywhere together into our luggage. By the time he was finished I had everything arranged for our flight back.

"We leave in an hour." I said to the room at large not really knowing who was listening.

"I have everything ready." Jasper came up beside me. "All we have to do is check out." I nodded. "What are we going to tell Charlie when we get back?"

"Hopefully Carlisle will have everything sorted out be the time we are suppose to be back and Charlie will be none the wiser." I tried to smile but I couldn't bring my face to make the simple expression.

"Can you see anything about it?" He asked.

I closed my eyes looking into Bella's future for the first time tonight and crumpled into him. "I don't see anything." I looked up. "Jazz I don't see anything. Not even Edward." We both looked back over to them.

"We have to get to Carlisle." Jasper said walking over and reaching for Bella.

Edward snarled at him and pulled her closer to him placing her on his lap.

"Edward we have to go." I said walking toward him. "Jasper was only trying to help."

"I was going to carry her." Jasper held up his hands as if to show that he wasn't a threat.

Edward said nothing to either of us but picked up Bella in his arms bridal style and headed toward the door. The whole time continuing to apologize and begging her to come back.

Jasper picked up our bags and we both followed him into the hall and out of the hotel pausing only to check out and thank the staff for a lovely if short trip. We found a taxi and made our way back to Rio finding the little airport that we would be taking off from. As we waited for our plane I looked at Edward cradling Bella in his arms and my non-beating heart broke.

"How is he doing?" I spoke quickly to Jasper hoping that Edward wouldn't notice.

"He is about as bad as she is." He leaned closer to my ear. "Where I can't feel anything from her; he has every emotion in the book. Guilt, hope, hopelessness, despair, love, anguish, you name it he is feeling it. I would like to help him but I don't think I could combat all of his emotions right now. He is feeling them too fast for me to get through."

"What about Bella? Did you try to project any feelings on to her?" I was surprised I hadn't thought to ask that earlier.

"Any and all I could think of and nothing." He said.

"What are we going to do?" I put my head on his shoulder.

"Carlisle and I had one other thought but I didn't want to bring it up in front of Edward." Now he was not only speaking quickly but as quiet as a vampire can be.

"What was it?"

"You"

"Me?" I didn't know what to make of that.

"You were in a mental institution before your change Alice." Jasper said as if that explained everything. "As far as we know something had happened to your mind but when you woke up a vampire you were fine." He continued when he noticed that I wasn't getting where he was going.

"Carlisle thinks if we change her then she might come out of it?" I connected the dots.

"It's a possibility." He looked skeptical but hopeful none the less.

"But how would we explain that?" I looked around trying to come up with some excuse for Charlie and the town of Forks. "I'm having enough trouble trying to think of how to explain us not coming home when we are supposed to let alone three days of a change. Not to mention that she wouldn't be able to go back. None of us would."

"I don't know." Jasper rubbed my back and I felt a wave of calm rush over me. "Let's just get her back to Carlisle and better and deal with the fall out later."

"You two really bonded over this trip." I smiled up at him.

"It says a lot that she was able to forgive me and more that she could get me to forgive myself." Jasper looked over at Bella sitting vampire still in Edwards lap. "Besides like you said, she is family now and we always take care of our family."

_

* * *

_

AN: So what is going to happen when they get home? What are they going to have to do? Will Bella come to or will you have to wait until the sequel?

_So many question. I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed and stayed with me through this story. We have one more chapter left._

_Also I hate to beg for reviews but seeing as we are so close to 100 I would really like to break it. So if you know anyone reading and not reviewing try to get them to or recommend this little story to someone you know. Thanks all._

_Don't make me blue; please review._


	18. Coming Back

This is it. My first story that I ever completed. I feel as though I should shed a little tear or something. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks at the end of this. I personally love it. There will also be a preview of the sequel right after this so let me know your opinions.

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun with my imagination.**

* * *

Coming Back

**Carlisle POV**

We were all waiting a little less than patiently for Jasper, Alice, and Edward to make it home with Bella. I had done as much research as I could between getting off the phone with Jasper and heading back to Forks and had done more when we got here. I had brought every piece of equipment I could think of for Bella. I was just hoping that it would be enough.

I read up on any mental problem that came close to what Jasper had told me on the phone and I was still mostly convinced that Bella had suffered some sort of break from reality. It made sense really. Edward had never been able reach her mind and maybe that was the one place she felt absolutely safe. It was not unheard of for a human to lock themselves away and it would explain why Jasper hadn't been able to feel anything from her. If she was holding herself away in her mind then her body wouldn't be feeling anything.

I couldn't help feeling some responsibility in this situation. I am the head of this family and I could have forced Edward to stay or at least the rest of the family, but I let him convince me that leaving was for the best. That Bella would be safe and now this. I knew that what I was feeling wasn't rational just guilt brought on by panic but it didn't help the emotions coursing through my body at the moment.

I looked over at the clock on the wall of my office. They should be here any moment. I wished they would have let us meet them at the airport but when Alice called and told me about Edwards's condition also she thought it would be best not to push him. According to her he was almost as bad as Bella. He hadn't said a word other than to Bella and anytime her or Jasper got close to her he would snap at them. This would not make it easy to treat her but with both Emmett and Jasper here we would remove him if necessary.

I heard the door open and rose from my chair preparing to try to save the love of my eldest sons live. I walked down the stairs to find the whole family back in our living room. As much as it pained me to see the look on Edward's face or Bella lying there not moving I was grateful to have my family back together again. And they would stay back together. Whatever we had to do to get Bella back we would.

"Carlisle, help her." Edward looked up at me with pain filled eyes.

"I'll do everything I can son." I placed my hand on his shoulder before turning to Alice and Jasper and asking them to explain everything to me thoroughly.

Jasper began to describe what he had felt as soon as Edward had walked out of the restaurant in Brazil and I felt Edward stiffen under my hand. I patted his shoulder gently but continued to listen to Jasper's recollection. Alice remained quiet. Apparently she hadn't been there when Bella had been lost. I could see that she too was shoulder a lot of self blame for what happened.

"So let me see if I have this straight." Emmett spoke up when Jasper finished before I could begin to talk. "If Edward had of just told Bella how he felt and hadn't been a horse's ass then she would be okay right now?" Again I felt Edward stiffen but no other reaction to Emmett's words.

"Emmett" Esme scolded.

"I just want to make sure I got it right." He glared at Edward.

"I don't think now is the time to be throwing accusations." I said as calmly as I could. "We have to get Bella back and name calling isn't going to do it."

"Fine" Emmett crossed his arms. "What is going to get her back?"

"That is what I have to work on." I spoke softly knowing that the whole family could hear. "Let's get her upstairs to the room I set up and let me examine her then I might know better." I reached for her but Edward had her in his arms before I could get close enough to touch her.

Everyone followed us upstairs to the guest room that I had stored all the equipment in. Edward placed Bella lightly on the bed and sat down on his knees on the floor next to her while rubbing her hair back off her face. His lips continued to move but I heard nothing which was odd considering that vampires could hear basically everything.

"It's not just you." Jasper told me. "He has been doing that since the hotel in Brazil."

"Is he speaking?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered. "I don't know if he is just mouthing the words at this point or whispering them so low that we can't hear."

"Do you think its right to talk about them with them sitting right here?" Esme concerned voice came through.

"It won't matter." Jasper spoke up again. "He won't respond. When he spoke to Carlisle downstairs those where the first words that he had uttered since before we left the hotel."

"Over react much." Rosalie whispered. I heard Edward snarl but he never took his eyes off Bella.

"Rosie, baby, now is not the time." Emmett wrapped his arms around her to keep her from saying anything more.

I moved to get closer to Bella but Edward wouldn't budge. "Edward I need to examine her." I spoke as calmly as I could. Slowly he got up and moved to the other side of her never breaking his physical touch.

I began looking Bella over feeling sorrow for my broken son. He was so stubborn and just wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to be just as angry with him as I knew Emmett still was but I could see past the mistakes that he had made to the love that had prompted them. He had been trying to protect her.

None of understood the pressures that came with being with a human. I change Esme when she was presumed dead, Rose had me change Emmett to save him, and Alice and Jasper came together after so many hardships. All of our mates had been vampires and therefore indestructible when we met and subsequently fell in love. We had never had to worry that we could hurt them just with a touch or a kiss, but Edward had shouldered that burden for his whole relationship with Bella. It was a hard road to walk.

"It doesn't look good." I stood up. "There is nothing wrong with her physically. There are a few drugs I can try but my best guess is that until she comes out of it on her own there might be nothing more that we can do."

"That can't be." Alice spoke as Jasper held her upright. "There has to be something else you can do?"

"Right now other than the few drugs that I have and more research I can't think of anything." I knew this wasn't what any of them wanted to hear or what I wanted to say but it was the truth.

"Maybe she needs to be put in an institution." Rosalie voiced.

"Rosalie" Emmett, Jasper and Esme yelled while both Alice and Edward growled.

"Just hear me out." Rosalie continued. "Look I know that I am not Bella's biggest fan but did any of you think that maybe she needs more than we can give." She turned to me. "Carlisle you are a great doctor but you admittedly don't know anything about psychological medicine. And Edward and I both have been to medical school but we didn't study anything that could begin to help." She looked around. "All I'm saying is that maybe she needs someone who can properly diagnose what is going on and treat her accordingly. Is that so wrong?"

"No baby but next time just phase it differently." Emmett reassured her.

"Well I for one will not let my best friend be put in one of those places." Alice crossed her arms around her chest. "I may not remember my human life but I believe that if the institution that my family placed me in was so good then I might remember something. Besides from my research into my history I know that most of those places are just as bad today as they were then."

"Look it is too soon to consider anything right now." I looked to Jasper and he nodded sending a wave of calm around the room. "Let's just take it slowly and see if Bella comes out of this on her own."

"What about Charlie?" Esme asked.

"He thinks we will be back later today." Alice told us. "He has already called twice but I just let it go to voicemail."

"We have to come up with something." Emmett looked to Bella. "She can't go home like this and it's too dangerous for us to have her here without him knowing."

"We'll come up with something." I spoke to the whole room. "Right now let's leave Bella to get some rest. Edward?" I spoke directly to him. "Are you coming down stairs with us?"

He didn't respond just kept stoking Bella's hair. I knew he wouldn't leave her side but I had to try. We all walked down the stairs but my heart stayed in that room with my eldest son and my newest daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, it's been a week and Bella is no better than she was when you returned." I sat on the bed opposite my son. Bella lay between us. She still hadn't moved. I had placed an IV in a few days ago to keep her fluids up and her body nourished. I had tried every drug I could find to help her and nothing. I had even called a few of the doctors that I knew that specialized in mental illness and tried everything they recommended still nothing. I hated to admit it but Rosalie might have been right. Maybe Bella needed more than we could do for her.

"Edward we need to make a decision." I continued hoping that he was listening. "Charlie is getting antsy about Bella's 'supposed' sickness and why he can't see her and she hasn't shown signs of waking up. We might need to think about alternatives."

"Alternatives?" Edward spoke his first words since coming into this house seven days ago.

"Rose might be right." I hated to say this to him. "We might need to look into someplace that specializes in what Bella is going through."

"Like where Carlisle?" He took his eyes away from Bella for the first time and they were laced with venom as he stared at me.

"Like a special hospital." I looked away right as I heard him growl.

"I will not let her be put in an institution because of me!" Edward yelled. Everyone came rushing into Bella's room.

"What?" Alice cried.

"Carlisle no" Esme whispered.

"There's got to be something else?" Emmett begged.

"I know no one likes to hear it and I don't like to say it," I spoke to my family. "But I have done everything I can think of short of…."

"Short of what?" Edward looked back at me. I couldn't tell him. There was every chance that it wouldn't work but I was willing to take it I just didn't think he would be. "Short of WHAT?" Edward snarled.

"Bite her." Jasper whispered as all heads turned to him.

"I can't." Edward said quietly turning back to Bella.

"Even now?" Esme asked.

"Edward it could save her." Emmett pushed.

"Someone decide it." Alice's nervous voice broke through. "Maybe if someone makes that decision then I can finally see something."

"I'll do it." Jasper walked closer toward the bed and Edward growled toward him but the look in his eye led me to believe that he would not be dissuaded.

Alice's eyes glazed over and we could almost see the vision coming to her. Her face pulled into a tight grimace and then smoothed into a soft smile. "There it is." She sounded so serene. She opened her eyes and smiled down at Bella. "We have to change her. It all makes sense now. All of it."

I wanted to believe her. I knew vampire venom could change a lot of things but this could be more than we were capable of. Edward was barely hanging on by a string. If we were to change her and still there was nothing it would be worse than if we just let her be. "Alice are you sure?"

"Trust me Carlisle" She looked right into my eyes and I knew. "This is as it should be."

"Then it is settled then." I looked over at my son. I knew how he felt about what he was and the consequences to Bella if she were changed but at this point I didn't see any other choice. "Edward?"

"No, I will not steal her live away after everything that I have done to her."

"This isn't about you Edward." Rosalie walked over to him slowly. "Look you know that I struggle with what we are more than anyone here and that Bella and I aren't the closest but if it can save her. If changing her can bring her back isn't that what is important?"

"She's right Edward." If I wasn't sure about this decision before hearing Rosalie of all people speak up for Bella sealed it. "Are you going to do it or am I?"

"She doesn't deserve this." He whispered never taking his eyes off her.

"Edward either you do it or I will." I told him. "I won't lose both of you because of your stubbornness."

"Hell if he won't I will" Emmett told him.

"But what if she doesn't want this?" Edward tried to change our minds.

"It's what she has wanted since she fell in love with you." Alice whispered. "It's probably why my visions of her as a vampire didn't change until she became like this."

"Edward you have to make a choice. Knowing Bella as I believe I do she would prefer it to be you but if you won't then I'll do it." I looked over at him.

"What if I can't stop? It took all I was to stop last year in Phoenix."

"But you did stop." I reassured him placing my hand on his shoulder. "And with all of us here we wouldn't let +you kill her."

He pulled his eyes away from Bella one last time. Looking straight at Alice he asked one question his resolve melting away. "You are positive this will work?"

Alice said nothing but closed her eyes once more. Whatever she was showing him must have convinced him because he turned back to Bella and leaned over her. I knew what this was costing him but I also knew that in the end his heart would be whole and whether he wanted to admit it his soul would be saved.

He kissed her forehead, her check, her nose, and her lips all the while whispering "I love you". He pushed her head to the side so that he could place his lips as close to the pulse point in her neck as possible. He kissed it once and murmured "forgive me" before his mouth closed around her neck and we knew he had bit her.

Everyone was silent for what seemed like eternity. Slowly Edward raised his head and bit down on Bella's wrist quickly and pulled away dry sobbing his apologies. We all stood there waiting; not knowing what to expect. Suddenly Bella sat bolt straight in the bed, opened her eyes, looked around at all of us and let out a blood draining scream before collapsing back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

_

* * *

_

AN: Is that the end? NOOOOO! Of course not. There is so much more to come. What happens when Bella wakes up? Will she wake up? Will they have to move? What about Charlie and the wolves?

_So many, many things to come. Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all and I will see you in the sequel._

_Don't make me blue; please review._


	19. Sequel Preview

This is just a little taste of the upcoming sequel to "Why Won't Anyone Listen To Me". These are two different parts of the first chapter but I loved them both. I hope you like and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters but I am thankful that she loans them out so that we can have a little fun.**

* * *

**A New World**

**Bella POV**

Somewhere in all of my contemplating I had ended up at the Cullen's house and in some room I had never seen hooked up so many monitors. I had missed this house, but more so I had missed the seven people that surrounded me now. It was amazing to have them all back together. This is how they belonged. This is how we belonged.

I could hear part of the conversation and I didn't like the way things were going. Rosalie was talking mental hospital and Carlisle was pushing drugs. Neither sounded like a walk in the park but I would take the drugs over the psych ward any day. Edward was still right by my side and even though I was still mad I had to admit it felt nice; right in a way that nothing else ever has.

This was my family; this was home. Sure I loved Charlie and Renee and I wouldn't want to leave them but it was different here. It was like I belonged with these people. Like I had been born to live this life with them. Almost as if I would have found my way to them even if I had never moved to Forks. We were connected. Not just because of Edward but because of fate and if they could hold out then I would find a way back to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt Edward kissing me. His lips were everywhere on my face and my lips. I heard him whispering I love you over and over again and my heart so wanted to believe him. My head turned and his lips where right near on my neck. I felt more than heard his plea for forgiveness and then his teeth. If it hadn't been for the pain I would have thought it was another kiss but the searing warm began to spread. It wasn't as bad as the last time. This felt more like being submerged in a slightly over heated bath. After everything it actually felt quite nice.

That was until the warmth turned painful. Until it began to spread faster than before. Suddenly my body was on hot coals. I could finally move. I felt my voice coming back. I sat up as fast as I could as opened my eyes for the first time since Brazil. They were all there staring at me. Alice and Emmett smiling nervously, Jasper and Carlisle worried, Esme looked as if she wanted to wrap me in her arms, Rosalie actually looked like she felt sorry for me, and Edward. Edward was crumbled on the floor, his body shaking as if he was sobbing at what he had done. He still didn't want me. It was so obvious even now. I could contain it any longer. I let all of my frustration drain out of me in one life changing scream and then I collapsed and closed my eyes concentrating hard on keeping as much humanity as I could.

_

* * *

_

AN: There you have it. Just a little bit of what is to come. Let me know what you think. Should I continue? I will be gone this weekend so I won't be posting until next week. I can't wait.

_Don't make me blue; please review_.


	20. Author Note: SEQUEL UPDATE!

Hello FanFiction Family. I am posting a little author's note to let you know that the prologue for the sequel is up and posted. I am REALLY excited for this story and I can't wait to hear everyone's reviews.

As a side note; we made it past 100 reviews :)!!! Happy dance, happy dance!!!

I am so grateful to everyone that reviewed and shared your opinion. I know that I haven't gotten back to those that reviewed the last few chapters and the new story preview but I have been trying to get a little bit of a head start on this story so that I can update pretty constantly. Please be patient with me and I will get to you soon.

Also I post a poll on my profile asking if you think I should do a playlist of the songs that I felt went with this story and what songs you also thought might go. Let me know what you think by adding a review to this author note and if there is enough response then I will add it.

Anyway, I think that is it….so click my name or go a searching. The title is _**New World**_. And as always I look forward to hearing what you think. Talk soon.


End file.
